The Jedi Witches
by dollydolphin
Summary: The first twin Jedi on Earth comes from a long line of with and wizards and being related to Harry Potter doesn't help much. The Sith are after the twin sisters and the threat of He-who-must-not-be-named coming back is scary for all. Their love lives is also being tested in ways that they didn't realize. To read full Author notes go to mibba and username dollydolphin
1. Being Saved At 10 Years Old

**Being Saved At 10 Years Old**

"Suzie, Annie, run," states dad. "Don't let them get you guys and find Luke Skywalker. He is here and is going to help you develop you twos force potential more. These people are not with he who must not be named but with a Sith that we don't know the name of. You two are not witches but Jedi's, please remember that."

That was the last thing dad said before I took off running towards the hills of the small Pennsylvanian town not that it did any good. The town is crawling with people in weird clothes and I get noticed within seconds of running into a person. As soon as I started to get back, I trip over something and a foot is on my back. My black thick very curly hair falls into my dark brown eyes. Anna is a little ahead of me and decides to run back to help.

"Hey, get your foot off my sister!" she yells.

"And what if I don't? Because you both need to be taught a lesson in respecting your elders," the person smirks. "You for yelling at me, and her for not saying sorry when she bumped into me, of course you two are the girls we are looking for so you ran into a trap."

"It hurts!" I cry out even struggling under his foot since I don't want to use the force on him just in case this is a joke.

"Sorry but can't do that."

At that I lift his foot and scramble to my feet before he grabs my shirt and puts me over his shoulder soon followed by picking up Anna. Even with what training dad did with us will not help us escape this guy since he didn't know much and relied on friends that worked in the New Mexico, Arizona, and Texas area. Our elder siblings with mom's request went to Hogwarts and are in the talks after training with Luke at his academy to go to Walpi and be near the Jedi like instructors.

Not to mention I probably would have wen there anyways because of a tradition on dad's side from a tribe in America near the Hopi, Tewa people filled with magicians and witches which have been all been but a remaining few been diluted. The tribe is called Taloni where the youngest is normally been put in an arranged marriage once they are done with a family, not that the other older siblings haven't in past but somehow throughout the years to preserve the nation the youngest is placed in an arranged marriage. Dad was the eldest of his family and so was his mom which is how our last name is Rizzo but I being the youngest is set to marry the youngest McCaden, Anthony and he is 8 years older than me. Also the youngest no matter what goes to Walpi. The McCaden family is part of the tribe is even more removed than I am but you can still see the heart wrapped in a blue cloth birthmark on the lower right arm that look like a tattoo.

Sometimes I wish I was the elder twin and play that we are even in age with Annie since she, Gabriella, Riccardo, Bartolo, and Giovanni don't have to deal with an arranged marriage. Gabriella is 3rd youngest being 2 years older than we are and Bartolo is the eldest in the family with being 7 years older. Annie had to be 5 minutes older than I am even if we are identical twins. Then somehow the name may have been switched taking me back to square one if that happened.

This guy throws us in a cage before getting on something before moving the cage to the outskirt of the town. I remember looking over my back to see the town on fire once it stopped moving. Getting scared, Annetta and I get close together not knowing what is going to happen but we don't think he is a part of the death eaters by the weapon this guy carries. We always see wands but not something made of metal and shine of red laser so these guys have to be some different. Something much worse than He-who-must-not-be-named, also an air makes it seem they are not of Earth. Dad always talked that this Luke Skywalker wasn't of Earth and knew how to train us so he had to be something like us but born in outer space and evil.

"Which one of you is Susanna Rizzo?" the person yells scaring us and Annie gets on top of me.

"What do you want with us?" retorts Annie. "We haven't done anything to you and yet you are destroying our town, family, friends, and innocent people are dead and you captured me and my sister."

"I will rip your voice cords out of your neck if you don't shut up and answer my question. Which one of you twins is Susanna Rizzo? The prophecy says that I need her."

"You will not rape my sister!"

"Just give me Susanna Rizzo! I take it you are Annetta and Susanna is on the bottom."

"Who are you?" I ask. "Why do you know our names?"

"You're new master, you are to call me Master Fueller or Darth Karawan, and your names are on you two's prophecy," he replies opening up the door only to grab me.

Once outside the cage he gets my clothes off of me by ripping them and he seems to have his eyes on the fire. He also pulls my hair in a bun on the top of my head and has such a tight grip on me no matter how much I struggle or use what force powers I do know how to use I cannot get free. One time I do lessen up the grip and was about to slip away before he tackles me to the ground.

"Looking for punishment?" he states. "Be a good girl and not struggle or free yourself from me. But you are definitely strong in the force so you can walk again."

"Walk again?!" I yell in my head before he gets me back to him again and I was whimpering out of fear.

It seems after people came back, I assume his flunkies that he walks me to the fire and holds me via the force with my back to the fire. Screaming out in pain I try to make sure the flames doesn't consume me and have me dead but feelings start to fade as if there is major damage. Is that why he meant by walk again? He was making me have permanent damage from the fire that I will never recover from not matter what! He definitely isn't the same thing as he-who-must-not-be-names. When he is happy he takes me away from the fire to the campsite and yelling at his flunkies to watch the fire before throwing me on the ground. I get up a little bit but without the feeling of touch I stumble back down especially with tears in my eyes making my vision blurry.

"Well that's good that you are attempting to use your arms and legs so things should be good," states this Fueller. "If I took your virginity you probably wouldn't even feel what is going on, now would you. Also it will make your fiancé even madder at me that I hurt his young bride-to-be since you two are in an arranged marriage. I did my homework before I sought you two out. I don't need you girls to get stronger than me whatsoever. Now should I let you heal or have some fun that your sister so nicely suggested?"

"Please don't," I plead hoping it will help but a flunky comes up.

"We seem to have caught attention of people," the metal looking person states that looks like a robot. "We need to move."

"You got lucky, but we will have our fun soon."

He throws me back in the cage as they start to get everything together before leaving. Annetta and I are in the cage, her sitting and I laying on the floor hardly able to move. After getting out of sight and presumably hearing range since he left into the forest Annie starts to apologize.

"Sorry, Suzie, I shouldn't have said anything about that," she starts in a whisper. "And I shouldn't have let him take you and now you are hurt."

"You couldn't stop it from happening, which is why dad wanted us to run but we ran into a trap," I reply.

"But you're hurt, really badly. You were crying and when you tried to stand up you feel back down. What part of that isn't my fault?!"

"Annie, he had the intention either way and probably would have killed you to try to get to me. I just hope we are found soon by people who knows how to take care of them since it seems wizards know nothing on how to deal with him. Our town was a wizarding town and yet they couldn't defend themselves against this person. And there is no way I can runaway right now unless you decide to carry me. And then I would be too much for you to carry and run."

"So, do you think we'll survey this?"

"I have no clue."

"Are you in pain?"

"No," it is the truth but I don't want to tell her can't feel at all.

If it wasn't for my vision I would hardly be able to tell what I was laying on right now. Let alone when she started to shake me after telling her now.

"How can you not be in pain? That is a fresh wound!" she yells this time.

"Quiet before he decides to punish us," I reprimand. "As for me not feeling pain right now, consider that lucky especially since it is over my spine unless I can't feel pain later then start to worry about me. Right now, he seems to be targeting more than you are and if I can't scream in pain then be happy. And trust me this hurt like hell when it was going on."

"How? We should be out of his hear range and the other flunkies aren't here so meaning we are alone. There isn't much that he can hear and if he can, he can go to hell for all I care. He hurt you and is after us. And would have raped you if whatever the disturbance is didn't come making your life even more hell. Not to mention Tony would have gone a rampage when he found out since he is…"

"That dumb ass, I know he is my fiancé but I don't want to marry him no matter what. I want to find someone that I love and not be forced into an arranged marriage by our and his parents since the tradition is stupid. I don't even know why he accepts this and acts protective and all loving to me when I don't return them back. He doesn't even have a choice who he marries so I don't understand how calm he is."

"We are still 10 and he is 18 so age may have something to do with it not to mention he maybe more at peace that he cannot get out of it. The magical laws hold up that tradition for the Taloni people and others like it. Besides it isn't as both our families on either side are blood supremacist but have a blind eye to it for the most part. Gabbie is starting to scare me with her ideas."

"She is scaring all of us. But if our blood was pure then how did we come to be? There is no reason that two supposed pure blood wizard and witch have two siblings that are considered Jedi if that word is correct. Therefore we are considered something that dirties our bloodline even if we are similar in some ways and different in others. I think like the muggle born witches and wizards that it is chance that something would happen. We even can have squibs as magical beings. How the hell do you explain us, the squibs, or muggle born without chance being in the picture?"

"I don't know. But are you sure you aren't in pain?"

"Yes."

We quiet down and the whole thing is quiet so I end up falling asleep since they came late at night. I believe Annie as well. Unaware of the far off fight with the fire from the local magical fire department and aurors trying to find us let alone Luke Skywalker and his company in a panic to help out. Let alone the news spreading causing even more fear. Noise wakes us up and I head a familiar voice but he is with a person.

"Conrad?" asks Annie waking up herself.

"Great," I retort. "I don't need Anthony to know about my state. But how is the guy beside him? He looks like dad except with straight messy hair and fair skin."

"I don't know but look, there is a Yeti behind him. But dad had hair like us with being extremely curly and kept it buzzed since I can remember. But in pictures it seems when it was longer it was uncontrollable curls. But are you feeling all right? You got it pretty bad last night."

"I think so," I lie hoping to keep her calm.

They seem to scanning the forest before coming closer to the cage and seem to be looking for people in hiding. Conrad's eyes widens when he does spot us since he must have only known about the cage and couldn't tell it was we from far away. This is going to be fun to weasel my way out of giving them every single details on what happened since either Annie tells them or Anthony finds a way to have me tell. It is rather intrusive to a degree but it is normally I that ends up with scars because of adventures though they don't last long. Unlocking the door with unlocking charm, Annie gets out first since she can move. The dark auburn haired Conrad comes in and gets me in his arms.

"What went on?" he asks.

"Not here," I state. "Dad just told us to run and things happened."

"You're majorly injured?"

"And should that be a good enough reason to get me away from here to get me better."

"She has a point, her back has to be killing her if not did major damage from the looks of it the person that captured us burnt her entire back and it needs to be seen soon," adds Annie. "No one looked at it all night and either she is lying to me about not feeling pain or the fire did more damage to her. When he threw her on the ground she tried to get up but stumble and fell back down. I don't want her to see her go through pain."

"Did the person give you a name?" states the one that looks like dad.

"He said his name was Fueller or Darth Karawan," informs Annetta.

"When were you two born?"

"October 26, 1988 to Dante and Sondra Rizzo, I'm Annetta Rose Rizzo and she is Susanna Hazel Rizzo."

"We'll get more information at the base but this is more than I need to know."  
I'm carried all the way to some sort of vehicle that floats. It doesn't take us long to get we are going but it becomes a hectic place soon after and the only thing I can really tell there is a lot of shouting and panic. Somehow I end up getting in the medical area in which the next thing I can remember is a needling being stuck in me making me go to sleep. I just hope that this wasn't a trap. Not, that Conrad wouldn't make a trap but I don't want to sleep right now.

●Annetta's POV●

I get out of the medical area since they seemed surprised that I sustained no injuries while Suzie sustained the grunt of it. Wondering around, I try to find Conrad and the person who picked us up but there is people talking behind the door. Susanna better be find. I do hear them through the door talking so I eavesdrop before going in.

"Is this bacta salve or whatever going to help Susanna or not?" asks Conrad.

"She will go in the bacta tank," explains a voice that I'm unfamiliar with. "It will help her heal. I'm not saying that damage hasn't been done considering we don't know the depth but if there spinal damage we cannot access that in her state right now. It helps with burns and this covers a large portion. She will be put to sleep until it is healed in hopes it doesn't cause her pain. If her sister, Annetta, has anything right about this, is that she is either faking not having pain or there is significant damage. My money is on the significant damage from her saying she saw her try to get up but didn't."

"Does it work on burns? And how long will she be out?"

"Yes, it works the best on burns and actually heals them. She should be out only for a few days maybe not even a day if we do the immersion but you have to agree to that unless we can find her parents. Otherwise we will have to put on it on as a salve which will heal it but that will take a little longer by a few hours."

"No, I can't have you do that. There has to be another way not until my son gets here and he can decide."

"It will also correct any spinal problem she may have suffered from the fire to her spine. What is your problem that you aren't letting us help her? You are like a father to her. The longer we wait the more damage we cannot erase."

"My son, Tony, is arranged to marry Susanna when she turns 18 and out of school and since he turned 16 due to the wording on the contract he has to be informed and be a part of the decision making for her health. Obviously if this is a life and death situation then save her life but if that isn't the case he needs to be a part of it."

"This could be life and death if we wait too long. Systems could shut down without receiving the correct signals. The droids said she is hanging on but barely, and what is keeping her alive is basically a will to survive."

I lower my head; I want my sister to survive.

"Annie," I hear Tony from across the hall. "Have you seen dad?"

"He's talking in the office behind me. I haven't went in yet and don't know if I should until this is all over," I reply with my head still down.

"Oh, where's Suzie?"

"Medical wing, and get your dad on board."

"Huh?"

"She's seriously injured."

"You're coming in with me."

Tony opens the door and Conrad gets Tony and me into a hug.

"Dad, where is Suzie?" asks Tony again but more sternly. "How is she doing?"

"She is waiting for approval to get her better. She has been burnt severely on her back covering almost off her spine," adds Conrad.

"What options especially good ones to get her back on track? I don't want her dead, we may not particular agree with the youngest of each family being chosen a spouse but I do love her."

"I'm Luke Skywalker," states the blonde. "We have a bacta tank that we can put her in and should reverse a lot if not all of the damage she has received not that the bacta salve wouldn't help but it is the most potent. If you want to see her beforehand you can. We weren't aware of your customs on Earth other than her parents calling for us to train them."

"Then put her in the tank. And this custom is only because of a tribe in America called Taloni and a few other countries but the rest don't practice arranged marriages anymore. I do want to see my fiancée and then I need to know what happened and if I can do to help. Their birthday was only not even a week ago."

Tony holds my hand and we see Susanna laying on her stomach sleeping. Knowing I should of protected her more I start to cry making Conrad taking me out so I can calm down. Susanna never was this bad when we explored on our own.

●Anthony's POV●

Touching Susanna's cheek is the only way right now even in her sleep to get her to respond or so it seems because of the burn all down her back. She moves her head slightly and I smile knowing right now she isn't in pain and she is in good hands. I can't even begin to imaging the pain she went through for the scar.

"What happened? It looks like they burnt her back," I ask.

"We don't know much detail," states Luke. "Apparently Annetta and Susanna's father told them to run but ran into the person trying to find them getting them captured. He then presumably burnt her back which when he returned she tried to get up but feel back down and said she wasn't in any pain. Whether or not that is true she might have significant spinal damage."

"Who did this to her?"

"Annetta said to my friend, Han Solo, that he said his name was Fueller or better yet Darth Karawan. In no way do we think this pertains to what happened earlier on Earth in magic this was he trying to find the girls to get them on his side any way he knows how. This does give us a lead since we have a name but we haven't asked her yet for more details. It was better for Susanna to come in as soon as she did otherwise she may not make it."

"Has she been raped?"

"I do not know but he may have attempted if he started when we were investigating a disturbance in the force and a very loud scream most likely coming from her. So far these two are the only survivors we found and Susanna is lucky that she isn't dead due to the fact her systems are starting to shut down due to lack of input."

"Then I won't stop you from helping her now."

I stay the room to see her go in and then I listen to Annetta on to what exactly happened. Apparently after their dad told them to run Susanna ran into the person and she turned back to help her causing them to be captured and put in a cage. In fact Annie even tried to protect Suzie when he was ordering for her and was afraid he was going to rape her and he made the correct assumption that she was on the bottom. She did say he did strip her and got her hair in the bun before leaving but she doesn't know exactly what happened between then and her coming back just that she had a major wound on her back. He thankfully only toyed with the idea and couldn't get anywhere near raping her before he was distracted by other things.

While she is healing we get more news that all of the citizens are dead and a lot died before the fire. They even found Dante's and Sondra's bodies burnt making the rest of the siblings come from Hogwarts. They would have come for Christmas but were allowed but because of the funeral they needed to come sooner. Gabriella at 12 years old is angry for some reason most likely that her parents are dead. Riccardo, 15, Giovanni, 13, were devastated with the news making the eldest Bartolo, 17, trying to console them with what happened especially Annie. Somehow she believes it is her fault especially with Susanna being hurt. Susanna as of right doesn't know anything but she needs to be told when she is done healing.

When my mom, Daisy, came, she helped a lot with consoling and trying to get ready to tell Susanna since this is taking me from my work. I work as a helper in the potion department in Walpi since the head teacher needs help. She is a homemaker and I can see what he needs me to do by mail. As usual with her musical dreams, Vanessa is late since she couldn't get out of the recording session and she now lives in Los Angeles for her music.

After Susanna's 2nd day she is still submerged and I have been doing what work I have in here since I want to tell her and comfort her. She may not particular like me and get into many fights but we our bound by our parents' contract to get married. On the other hand, as much as I hate this tradition and it should be removed, I can't help but to feel for her and show her love. Not that her parents did love her or anything but it seems trouble find her. Like what happened. Sure she may be adventurous and finds pension for some trouble but most find her. There is a few beeps, Luke comes in, and I can see the once warm brown eyes look around in confusion before being taken out. Her hair stuck to her and I wait for them to get her dried off.

●Susanna's POV●

I'm seriously confused, why did I wake up in water? Exactly what happened between when I was put to sleep and when I woke up? Who are these people looking over me? And why am I so damn hungry? I don't even know if things are going if my parents are dead. The next thing comes into my mind is the blood from the fire and screams not only from me but I swore I heard other screams in my head near the fire.

"Everything is going to be alright," states a soothing voice. "I'm Luke Skywalker; can you tell me your name?"

"Susanna, why am I here?" I ask.

"You had a major burn on your back that we were healing which is why you had to be put to sleep and woke up in the tank. The tank has a substance called bacta, it helps to heal wounds, and right now we are making sure everything is working. Can you feel anything going on?"

"No, at least not anything below my neck," I reply shaking my head.

"Can you move your legs or arms?"

I attempt to move them but it doesn't go far before it goes back down.

"Master Skywalker, her back has a scar in the shape of a flame where the burn was," states a person behind my back. "It is healed properly but it still created a scar. Uh was this guy after The Great Jedi and her sister? Or should we put her in for a little bit longer?"

"We better run some test before we make a call to put her back in, Mara. But it would make sense if they were after the Great Jedi and her sister since they are to be born on Earth but trained with us. And some signs are pointing to it so hopefully this can get sorted out."

"Great Jedi?" I ask.

"It's basically a special title," informs Luke. "It had a prophecy and a few powers that is of her origin of a wizarding family on Earth along with a major setback."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, either you aren't healed enough yet, or you are The Great Jedi that at least our prophecy was talking about. There are signs that we don't want to ignore but then we don't want to get your health into more danger. The test won't take long but a droid will look you over and we'll get the news. But I have to stay you are very strong we were very surprised that you were even alive when we found you. Also food will be coming soon."

I nod my head as a droid comes and does a quick check and I guess the person talking to Fueller was a droid as well. After a few seconds after poking a prodding me it finally talks.

"She is fully healed but it seems the bacta tank can't fully heal her and therefore left the scar and a lesser nerve damage," it states. "Her vitals are wonderful and anymore time in the bacta tank might not be good for her at this point since the fire did cause irreversible damage to her. One getting her paralyzed from the should meet the neck down."

"Thank you," states Luke and the droid leaves.

"If I'm paralyzed how was able last night trying to get up and a little bit when you asked me?" I inquire.

"It could be from the force, and this does solidify you being a part of our prophecy of The Great Jedi. We'll figure something out, all right. I will warn you, that you will require more training to even regain movement if you are capable of it which it seems you might be able to."

I nod my head hoping nothing else can go wrong.

"Is my family alright?"

"Annetta is alive and is taking things pretty hard with the news. Your fiancée wants to tell you the rest and we want to respect his wishes since his father is putting us in a bind with it. What I will say you two were the only survivors we found."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Only 2 days, which is much shorter than what we thought you would be but it does help a lot that it didn't take very long not like it would with traditional human medicine here on Earth. According to the Aurors here that is still longer than magic from healers and didn't know why we weren't using them. We wanted you asleep so you didn't feel pain. My wife and I will train you even if it is just getting you back up and moving."

I nod my head and another droid gives me food which thankfully with what control over the force I have right now, I can feed myself. They leave me in peace and I guess to tell the others that I'm up since Anthony McCaden comes in and sits beside me while I finish up what looks like breakfast items.

"Hungry?" he asks after it is finished.

"Yes," I reply. "And why must I be married to a jerk like you?"

"First off we aren't married yet, and secondly I have good reasons to protect you. Trouble finds you and your sister everywhere and I want you safe so it is hard for me not to be worried about you and try to protect you. Where you raped though? Be honest with me and if I found out you lie, I will punish you."

"No, he threatened it but he didn't get a chance to since he was disrupted beforehand."

"Ok, now let's lie back and be comfy."

"Luke said you have something to tell me and didn't know exactly who to tell me without going against your father's orders or something on those lines."

Before he says anything else he wraps his arms around me and gets us laying down since they helped me to sit after I was taken out of the tank. We are looking at each other and his green eyes are soft almost looks like he was crying for a while.

"You're parents bodies were found dead," he starts. "The bodies were burned and it seems they were shot before the fire but many more died before and during the fire. Your mom and dad were apart of them. We think a few flunkies got in there and killed them when they realize you and Annie weren't there, honey. I'm sorry for this and I will do what I can to protect you even now and in the future."

Tears well up in my eyes before blurting out, "They're dead! The whole entire town including my parents and friends are dead! That fucking bastard, they were innocent and shouldn't have died."

"I'm sorry for this news but you and Annie where the only survivors. I'm here; I'll always be here for you not matter what. Just know that they were trying to protect you from this person and will be watching you from heaven. They loved you and all of your siblings not matter what happened. Cry if you want, yell, do what you need to get over this. I'm here for you."

Dad's last words to me rang in my head. _Suzie, Annie, run! Don't let them get you guys and find Luke Skywalker. He is here and is going to help you develop you twos force potential more. These people are not with he who must not be named but with a Sith that we don't know the name of. You two are not witches but Jedi's, please remember that._ We didn't say anything we just ran on his orders in the middle of the night. There was no I loves you and I wish I would have said it and gotten a hug. My mom said I loved you when she put us to bed but we didn't see her just our dad. During this time I just cling to Anthony as hard as I can without realizing that I am moving since I shouldn't be or at least not without much training. Let alone me have never done this with Anthony. I've gone to other people for this and would rather be with Annetta than my fiancé right now. He does seem to pet my damp hair since I can feel his hand on my head and neck but nothing more. Soon his kisses start all along the jaw line, neck, and probably any free space he can get meaning every inch of skin he will get to even if I can't feel it. After 5 minutes or so, I calm down and I get engulfed in a huge kiss from Anthony. When he breaks I give him a death glare.

"What?" he asks.

"You couldn't control yourself could you?" I reply. "I wasn't expect that kiss, McCaden!"

"Sorry, baby, I know I shouldn't have but it was too tempting. Though you normally respond crying or not to kisses on your body and it is a little worrying."

"I can't feel anything below my neck. I can feel my head and neck just fine but the fire did irreversible damage and I can't even move my arms or legs with some restraint unless I am moving them with the force."

"I should have stayed when Luke came in with an explanation but decided to come and see you right away. Something will work itself out and I have a job already so when we get married, have a house, and children of our own we aren't relying on our inheritance. I took a job as an assistant to the potions teacher in Walpi. Or rather he requested me after I graduated for assistance which in short is a paid internship to see how to teach the course."

I nod my head before he gets me into another kiss which is rather infuriating at points and this is one of those points. I know he is 18 and went through puberty and all that jazz but it seems he quickly forgets how old I am and have yet to go through puberty even if I am starting it. After a while he stops but Luke stopped him to get me into a different room than the medical wing. It doesn't stop him from following me and Bart fills me in what is happening with our funeral. It is going to be the 1st as soon and they will leave to get their schooling done but said that Luke will stay here until all the funerals are done. During the time Anthony did my hair so I hardly have to deal with my curly. Then again he likes to play with it.

Mom and dad's funeral happens soon so they leave and Anthony has to leave which I was grateful for. The mood is rather solemn at it and the following funeral. They try to lighten the mood and their headmasters, teachers, and friends came so meaning I saw not only my siblings head master Albus Dumbeldore for mom's side but my future head master Richand Carter*. They are both old and wise though we think time has made them senile. Carter comes up to me after the funeral though to talk.

"How are you feeling, Miss Susanna?" he asks.

"Alright I guess," I reply. "Master Luke Skywalker said he will work with me to get me back moving. Not that people babying me is a bad thing but it is starting to get very annoying. I miss the freedom of moving and actually being in shape even if they are working on it right now but it hasn't stopped people from babying me."

"I gave you and Annetta's acceptance letters from Walpi to Luke Skywalker and we'll count your 1styear when you get to the school as not to disturb you training as a Jedi if you stay there for not too long. I already told Annetta this and she was mad at herself for what happened especially to you but you seem…"

"More depressed? I just wanted my parents to be alive from this attack but it never happened. I never told them that I loved them before they left and you can say I am regretting that I didn't tell them. Dad just told us to run and to remember we are Jedi so there wasn't much time anyways. He started to train us so we'd have some control over the force instead of the force controlling us. How he recognize us as force sensitive than just an ordinary witches is beyond me."

"Your father was doing historical research on your family partaker both sides and he started to notice something each generation after the family started each side they were losing a power that he had to research. It was the only way he really noticed you two's powers otherwise he would have thought you two were very powerful wizards. He explained it all in letters to me and I was the one to guide him to Luke Skywalker to do the Jedi Training and it helped to point out two teachers our Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher and Deviation Teacher which will also be masters for you and Annetta."

"Got it"

He hugs me and goes but not before giving me a stuffed teddy bear. I've gotten one from my older  
siblings though it seems Gabriella was pissed about that and Anthony and all of them were bears. Afterwards I see Annetta got stuffed dogs from the others as well. I didn't want my older siblings to leave but they had to and I was more relieved when Anthony left even if he gave me a huge freaking kiss before he left. The week with the other funerals was the same as our parents and Annie and I had to stay for them. After two weeks we can leave so we are getting into travel clothes Mara and Leia got me into comfortable clothes which consists of black converse, boot cut jeans, and pull over black hoodie that has some animal on the back though I do have a cami under it. Annetta is in fashionable clothes that has a bright pink roughed tank top, black skinny jeans, and same color as the top converse with the top rolled down to show the white inside color. We are off at that to a place called Yavin 4 to practice at the Jedi Praxeum. It doesn't take much longer when I'm there to actually get me moving and they think it was Anthony babying me which held me back from trying to move myself since he didn't take no for an answer for babying me. Because as soon as he left I became defiant, wanted to move, and was very determined to move soon. But he still wanted me to get used to moving without feeling before I can get actually training and I've been trying to train myself to feel through the force beforehand.

* * *

*Generated on . ?x=dnd/4new/tool/cng

AN: All names of the school is based off of Hopi Indian Mythology and houses on the Tewa and Hopi Deities wiki/Awanyu, wiki/Kokopelli, wiki/Hopi_mythology, . .edu/katsina/, , and


	2. Friends at the Jedi Praxeum

A few weeks after coming here, I am getting bored very much trying to train myself and not having friends other than Annetta. Ok so I may have pushed people away when I came here because of what happened along with Annetta but she was forced to work with them because of her training. Unlike me, Luke has been pushing it back until he says it ok because of me just regaining movement. The sun coming in wakes me up and I see that I'm squeezing the hell out of the bear Anthony gave me and I end up throwing it across the room like always.

"Watch were you throw thing!" states a groggily voice getting up and it is a person I haven't seen and don't know.

"Sorry," I reply bringing my knees to my chest. "Why are you here?"

"I brought you back you to your room before you hurt yourself or worse get bitten by Jacen's crystal snake. You were sleeping walking last night very strangely and crying out for your parents. This bear was the only thing to calm you down once we got back, nerf herder."

"That bear means nothing to me."

"Really, didn't your parents give it to you before they died?"

"No, nothing of mine given to me by my parents survived the fire. It was given to me by a concerned person that new my family very well. And why did you stay in my room once you brought me back?"

"And why shouldn't I? There is nothing of interest in here; you and your sister keep your rooms bare other than what you brought from your planet. I'm going to breakfast but if you need a place to sit you can sit with me since you seem to sit alone."

The blonde boy leaves and I take my time getting ready for the day. It's not as today will be much different, Annetta and the other students will go to a room for a bit while Luke talks and then go out and do what they are supposed to do while I'm confined in here due to some rules for my health put on me. Before I was leaving, Annie is in my door way with her head down.

"Suzie, go back to bed," she states.

"Why?" I ask. "I'm up and I don't feel like going back to bed."

"You hardly sleep if you do, it's not restful because of the nightmares and I know you are having them more than I am. I wasn't the one to have her back put to the fire, threatened to be raped, you were. He was fully after you to destroy and nearly died from it. Please just sleep in."

"Annie, I don't want to and you can't force me."

"I heard you last night having nightmares as always and sleep walking. Besides I'm 5 minutes older than you are so I think I should be able to tell you to go back to bed when you need it. Those dreams can't be good for you resting."

"I get it your concerned about me but this certainly will pass in time like dad has always said when I have had nightmares before. Now I'm hungry."

She allows me out and we do sit together but we always do for breakfast at least since sometimes she eats with friends that she has made here. Breakfast is Annie trying to get me to go back to sleep after this but she has to leave for the lesson making me stay in the cafeteria for now before deciding to see Mara. She is in the main office looking at something that they keep saying is a data pad.

"Mara," I start and she looks up.

"What do you want, Susanna?" she asks. "Another bad dream?"

"When will I start training? I'm getting bored with just being here and not being trained even if is simple stuff along with being stuck in here. Why am I not being trained right now?"

"You still have a week before Luke planned to train you and relieve some restrictions on it but you are still under observation but you are basically back moving normally. But he is going to start small with you and really these weeks was to train you to move which you did yourself. Other that, have you had any more bad dreams. I know we heard you screaming last night."

"Yes, they always come about the fire and Fueller. Dad said they would go over time."

"That may be true but if it is everyday then we may need to try and help you. I know you come to talk to one of us about them unlike Annetta but still it doesn't help that it disturbs your sleep. Not that you didn't have it worse than your sister did but she doesn't seem to be very open about it while you do talk about it some, would talking to Tony help ease your mind?"

"I don't love him. I was assigned to marry him and I don't think he cares about me and just put up an act for other people."

"It doesn't seem to be an act and he seems to actually care for you. And you are hiding something that you hate by hating him. Maybe if you two are on the same page when you two return it will be better for you both. What is really bothering you with this? I know it is backwards and not fair that your siblings get a choice but not you. I don't even think he is happy about this as well. But we don't know the full story with it."

"It boils down to purity not only in blood but in the tribe as well. Thousands of people used to be in Taloni tribe and everyone wasn't given choice but soon people died out by wars and diseases that most of the tribe wasn't immune to nor exposed to making it so only the youngest was arranged to marry someone to at least keep the numbers and some purity. Most of the tribe members hardly believe in true blood purity or we would all die out but continue the tradition anyway. And laws state that the arranged marriage has to be within the tribe. A lot of people I know want to see it removed and no longer upheld. Only the youngest gets told what it is about and it is always constant reminder that I am younger than Annie."

"Blood purity? I get the aspect of trying to keep the tribe together but blood purity?"

"Witches and Wizards are not just that but you can be a pure blood, half-blood meaning you have muggle ancestry that is known most likely a parent or grandparent, or muggle borns which have no known magic background. My parents weren't too fond of it but married for love. There are extremist though and only think pure bloods can go to magic schools to lesser degree half-bloods. Oh and Muggles don't have any powers along with Squibs along with having no powers come from a wizarding family it is rather rare. To be honest mom thought we were squibs for a long time since apparently we didn't do any force things around her, just dad. Nor did she believe him when he told her. We were around 5 when she finally saw us using the force."

"So no just force sensitive or not?"

"I'm afraid not. Were you curious about this earlier?"

"Yes, Luke and I was. It's very interesting and I can certainly pass this on to Luke when I can talk to him. Though, this supremacist thing has me worried. Has there been wars or instances because of it?"

"Yes, between old world old wizarding families particularly the most recent occurrence ended around Annetta's and I's 1st birthday. In England there was a wizard who no one says his name any more and he is more commonly referred to as he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who and I believe his name was Lord Voldemort. I don't have the best memory of his name since I only heard it once from dad when it slipped. He created an army of wizards known as Death Eaters and they terrorized muggles, muggle borns, and anyone who didn't follow the blood purity. It was mostly in Great Britain and parts in Europe but some people in America, Asia, and Oceana were scared and I think joined in. Our maternal Aunt and Uncle in England were killed by Voldemort and our cousin survived somehow and he is not living with his maternal and uncle away from the wizarding world."

"Got it, if you don't mind what your dad's first inclination was?"

"I have no clue, just that he noticed signs. We do have an amazing mental connection with each other and unless each other is sleeping we can contact each other mentally especially if we are far away."

"I think that is what set him off the mental connection most likely since from what we researched that force connection is deeper than a magical connection let alone the basic twin connection. It seems from there he knew what to look for and hopefully train you two on. Does your cousin have this type of power?"

"To be honest, I've never really seen him in person just in pictures so I don't know. Mom and Uncle James had a very hard time meeting up considering what was going on. Then his legal guardians didn't want anyone with weird powers as they put it around him. I never even say my only maternal uncle and aunt even if my older siblings did. I have way too many paternal aunts and uncles that it is sometimes hard to keep straight when they come for a visit."

"More Jedi will now pop up on Earth now that you two arrive even if at small numbers at 1st. But this has been very interesting since we didn't know around your time if there would be more or not. But you are talking to Tony you aren't getting out of it since a lot of the hatred seems to be steaming from other things and not directly towards him."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"You have to sometime while you are here and it has been 3 weeks. Is there another reason?"

"What if he is working and we disturb him?"

"Then we'll try later if we get no answer."

Mara has me follow her to the area where the computer to talk to Anthony is located and starts to dial and unfortunately Anthony picks up and we have to talk.

"Hi, baby," he greets. "Everything going well?"

"Alright, I'm still waiting to get trained yet and still trying to settle in."

"You look tired, are you still having nightmares? Is there anything you would like me to do to help you with the dreams."

"Yes I'm still having nightmares about the fire and I don't think there is much you can do for my dreams even if they disturb my sleep. Sorry if I am interrupting anything, I wasn't planning on calling you but Mara insisted and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Its fine since is the weekend here so I have some free time before I have to do things. I do wish we could talk more going three weeks without talking isn't something I envisioned when you and Annie left. Therefore this isn't to be a common thing baring something doesn't pop up. These 3 weeks, I can overlook because things are new to you and so forth."

"And how often would you want me to contact you? That will take some planning on everyone's part not only us and for once I don't want to talk to you every other day even if it was letters. Mom and dad said that will establish a bond between us and now you have work to do which I'm sure it will be hard for you to carve out time every other day."

"Maybe that would be too excessive even then I thought was excessive for you and I don't want to take away from time from your friends as well. I don't maybe one or two nights a week and they can be longer and kind of like be a date night for the week or something. Something will work itself. Anyways, have you made friends yet?"

"No, not yet, most are outside doing their studies or going on adventures while I'm stuck in the building with nothing to do, no one to talk to. And I want to keep to myself other than Annie so I might have pushed a few people away."

"I understand the rules for you being in there and I'm amazed you actually are following them but as for the friend's situation try and be more open. Sure maybe not a lot of friends at first but you need some friends so you don't go stair crazy. You are going to be there for who knows how long so it will be better for you to have friends than have none. Not that I don't blame you for being close to your sister but you need friends and you had plenty back home"

"All of them died except Annie. I don't want to lose any more friends."

"I think I get it, especially with you following the rules, you're depressed from it. Luke and Mara said to me that you are more open to talk to them about it but maybe you need more help than what they are giving to you right now. Though, I can get you out of it for a while if you were with me by tickling you even if you could feel. I did that so many times when you were younger and was down because Ella said something that was an insult to you and Annie."

We talk for around an hour catching up and trying to get my dreams better. Hanging out in my room playing with what toys I have that were given to me by some person or another. Luke comes in within five minutes though and sits on my bed beside me.

"Are you alright?" he starts. "Mara said you came to her while I was doing the lesson for the day for a few things."

"Yes, I just want to do something," I reply.

"I understand that even if you are fully moving but we still want more things in place before hand. In all reality, we have to make sure someone is with you at all times while you are training because of what happened and we have been trouble finding help. It is still unknown if we will find someone to be with you by next week. It's more for safety reason, even if you can feel through the force you still can't feel how badly you've been wounded or anything."

"So in other words my training also means I will be babysat? It doesn't sound fair if everyone can be alone."

"Life isn't always fair and you and Annetta have become targets especially you know that he knows you are The Great Jedi. Plus we've been reviewing something and it seems you were miles ahead of Annetta anyways leaving you little training here. In all reality as soon as you master your light saber you will leave back for Earth and we would like Annetta to go back with you. Even if we were supposed to use this for healing time and getting you to move if possible, you blew that out and it seems you are trying to train yourself to feel through the force."

"Wouldn't it help when people touch me or whatever so I can act properly?"

"Yes it does. Also before we go on any further Mara filled me in with the other things you two talked about and it seems that they can be very judgmental. Not only that but your tribe seems to be very backwards by forcing you guys into marriage especially when others in your family have a choice but you do not. It does give a read out as to why you particularly don't like Anthony which she did say you were talking to. As for your dreams, what is to happen I do want to try today to see if it will help?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about meditation, not that we don't mind talking about things but it has been the same thing and about the past so maybe trying to find peace with it will be good for you. It reasonable as you were burnt you heard them hear scream through the force and it affecting you a lot."

"So you want me to clear my mind?"

"Yes"

Luke shows it and hopefully me how to meditate helps but he said it may take a while to take effect but it is so I can gain back control over my life that I can control. I don't know if I'm not in control, depressed or what. He said I need to meditate every day and slowly things will get better. After that today I just go back being reserved into myself and playing alone. In fact it stays like that for another week though it is more meditating and it seems to be helping some with the dreams more than me opening up. Also there was a set up for once a week talks with Tony when he is off from work so we can talk.

The next week comes and my dreams have died down that by the end I'm not having the nightmares every single night. So meditating has to be helping me get back to where I was before everything or pretty close to it. Morning comes and I finally wake up well rested and Annie doesn't fight me to get more sleep but I'm still wondering if I am being trained. Luke finds me while I was eating breakfast with Annie.

"Sue, you are to start training today and the person will be beside your room when things get done. Also I have your wands that was just finished being made and had to be sent up here. Apparently your father was making compatible wands for you two being force sensitive by making the wands force sensitive as well," states Luke.

"Thank," I reply. "And I forgot about that. I was knocked unconscious that day by Annie trying out wands 1st and I couldn't try them out so apparently dad made an executive decision to use two strands of my hair."

"Do you know the woods?" asks Annie.

"He said he made four from the two strands Ebony, Willow, Cherry, and Apple but said you two have to try them out and if they do not work for you to send them back with more strands of hair from Susanna and he'll get to work on another set. Isamu Blanc is a nice fellow and did leave letters from you both and that he has made this free for you both. We'll do it after the lesson though they are all are 10 inches though. Also to point it out to you now the Ebony and the Willow share the same strand along with the Apple and cherry sharing a strand. Also he recommends that Susanna try out the Ebony and Annetta try out the Apple first."

"I'm going to take it Annie gets first pick?" I add.

"No, you are since we don't know how the wands will react with you and we have an idea how the wands will react with Annie."

We nod our heads and he leaves as we finish breakfast. Getting to our 1st lesson I try to stay close to Annetta but she finds her friends who just shoo me away and I find a different seat alone. The room fills up and I'm no longer alone but no one pays much attention to me. It drones on and I try to take some notes, since dad kept saying that notes need to be kept but it feels odd the only one to take notes not only that but it was weird taking notes. After the class, Annetta and I find our ways into his office waiting for him. He comes in within a few moments and we are looking at the wands with different markings.

"Well, since I'm here we can try them out to see if they will suit you otherwise they will go in his collection for his other students to see how they work with the other children going to magical schools," he states. "Like I said, Susanna, you're up 1st. I'll give you the letters afterwards and Susanna, you have a letter from Conrad and Daisy as well."

"Where do I start?" I ask.

"Pick one up and wave it but like I said he thinks the Ebony will be the best suited for you and that your dad had an ebony wand and you were like him."

I nod my head and try the Ebony 1st and there is a light coming from it along with something that looks like a pink jewel coming out of it. Picking up the gem, I have a feeling that this is meant to be mind before Luke could pipe up.

"Well it is your considering he told me what to look for her and he said since you can't feel that you will just see the light and you twos will give you gifts along the way and may give a gift right off the bat," he states. "Annetta you're up."

Annetta goes up and I realize my wand handle has small stars on it that have been painted yellow and looks like shooting stars. It takes Annetta to go through the rest to really try the apple since she isn't one to go for suggestions but has had many friends and seems to be getting many friends here. The apple seems to finally take since it is the same light as before but nothing comes from it and she was given her letter before she leaves. Luke comes up to me and hands me my letters.

"You can go to your room now," he states. "The one sent to watch you is probably impatient."

"Of course"

I head back but decide to read them as I go back.

_Dear Susanna Rizzo (McCaden?),_

I will not see you or your sister when they get your wands and how they react to both you and your sister and they are free. This isn't why I'm actually writing to you and your sister though. I am writing to you two to hopefully get an idea what these wand that choose you can do if the first batch has picked you. These are not ordinary wands and I realized that when I was making them. The cores make them loyal and only loyal to force sensitive like yourselves but still have some magical qualities and probably exceptionally strong wizards. Granted you will not produce a lot of magic but unlike most wands it seems the cores, your hair, seems to like to give gifts so don't be surprised that your wands will react by itself on occasion to give you guys gifts. Not only will that but also react on your emotions more than anything else since you both are connected by blood. These are the only cores like these and I would like to study these cores more but these are what I observed while I was making the wands. Trust me all 4 gave me gifts while I was making them especially the Ebony. Use them well.

Sincerely Yours,  
Isamu Blanc

His letter does explain why I got the stone in the first place and hopefully I can keep it from getting broken. Conrad's and Daisy's letter is next and I have a feeling it is things happening on Earth.

_Dear Suzie,_

We heard from Tony that you are talking to him and trying to get better which is all what we can ask for. Obviously you cannot go back to fully the defiant, I don't care what you want me to do I will do it my way attitude but knowing that you are healing is a relief to us and that you feel like you can talk to him again. We are thankful that it is not every day or every other day because yes that gets a lot even with letters. That is what your parents wanted. We both saw that you guys hated each other at first and they thought it wasn't normal and wanted the letters to start a relationship between you two. We knew it was rather normal than what your dad saw was right away they were lovey-dovey with each other when in reality that we have seen in the school and so forth was that they hated each other the more a relationship was forced but if not forced remain civil with each other or actually became a relationship. We believe because of them forcing you into a relationship with our son before you even knew what a relationship is made you become resentful to them and to Tony himself not that you or Tony don't have a lot of opinions on the tradition itself which played another major role in this. In fact we will be killed by Tony if he ever finds out that we told you this. He actually felt sorry for you at 1st because of them forcing a child that is 8 years younger than him into a relationship you hardly know anything about. That was his only reason to reply to every single one of your letters for a while. Because we didn't force him, he was more amicable to see a relationship with you and frankly it did happen despite your protest and very little knowledge. While you weren't neglected by your family or abused in other ways by them, but the forcing you into a relationship is considered abuse by the Taloni tribe by whoever forces the person in. I know Tony doesn't want to force you into a relationship with him, but he wants you safe and will try to protect you as best as he can.

Sorry for the long paragraph but it had to be said and we know that you won't see us for a while. Any concern you have after reading this you can bring up to Tony when you talk next. Also we don't think he told us the whole story as to why you had to write so often and why he did because he may want to tell you the whole story. You will always be in our thoughts and prayers as you embark on this dangerous journey that you have no choice but to take. Please be safe, and give Annie our well wishes.

Love,  
Conrad and Daisy McCaden

I know it was my parents idea about the letters not them but I really didn't know exactly how Tony changed his view points towards me. Back at my room there is our house elf, Minnie, whom I thought died in the fire along with the rest of my siblings. She is jumping on my bed as she used to on Earth. I just don't know if she is still under my family's rule or not since mom and dad died.

"Minnie, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Minnie was told by Mistress Kristen to make sure Mistress Susanna and Mistress Annetta was safe," she replies. "She followed you all the way here. Master Luke Skywalker said that Minnie should look after a while you train since he couldn't find anyone."

"I thought you were dead."

"Also you cannot get rid of Minnie. Minnie pledges her life to you, you have saved Minnie many times in danger especially from Mistress Kristen. I think the wookie and his friend called it a life debt."

"Great, I have a life debt house elf," I grown out. "So if I give you clothes you won't leave me will you?"

"Nope, Minnie will always be with you serving her life debt."

Well this will be very interesting when things get going but we leave and start my practice which was just anything I can really think of but since I'm not being hovered over by a teacher. Though Minnie seems to try and fill that role by pointing out what Luke wanted us to do and frankly I've had that mastered for a while. About half way through the morning there is a soft whining from an animal close by that looks like a wolf but it can't be a wolf since aren't wolves only on Earth. In fact it is mother and a pup but the pup and the mother looks sick. The mother comes up the cub in her mouth before dropping the cub at my feet and going in the forest but I'm unaware that Luke is watching me as well.

"It looks like the mother choose you to take care of her pup," states Luke startling me. "Sorry for startling you but I knew the mother wasn't in good health and pregnant so it seems at least one of her pups survived. She wants you to take care of her pup which probably made a haste decision considering I think she just gave birth before she died."

"What are they?" I ask picking up the pup in my arms.

"Higaher, if I'm not mistaken she gave you a male. Let's get him in the academy to keep him warm and get some milk in him since I don't know if he is hungry. Though, the higaher is dangerous as an adult. What I'm saying right now, if he doesn't leave your side when they normally their mother you need to train him good not to hurt people because he most likely will have a life debt to you for raising in place of his mother."

This black pup is whining as we head in and go to my room before Luke could give me a bottle which he happily takes. He lays his head on my lap and falls asleep there effectively pinning me but Luke goes on what the pup needs me to do which is basically bottle feed him for a few weeks before weaning him and trying to teach him to hunt but he can have dry pet food if he cannot hunt. So I use this time to actually meditate since I don't move and it won't bother the pup. About an hour after I'm done I hear people in the hallway.

"I swear, Jaina, I saw one of the Rizzo twins carrying a Higaher pup," a boy states and it does sound familiar.

"Jacen, they won't be stupid enough to pick up a pup with the mom being as protective as she is especially since to them a Higaher looks like a wolf to them in their basic form," replies Jacen. "From what Annie told us any wild animal they would try to take home their mother would beat them for so I have my doubts they would even have it. It is bad enough that Annie had to ditch us after coming here and Susanna is probably still healing. She was really depressed so most likely Uncle Luke got her a puppy to help her or the 18 year old boy that hardly let people near her once she was out of the bacta tank."

They stop and I guess they look in Annetta's room since her room in right before mine. They finally look in my room considering I can see them through the corner of my eye.

"May I help you?" I ask. "And sorry but it is Jaina and Jacen right?"

"Yes, it is," replies Jaina. "Susanna, correct?"

"Yes, sorry for…" I start.

"It's alright, in fact probably more what you needed to do considering what happened so don't beat yourself up. But is that really a Higaher?" asks Jacen.

"Yes, his mother dropped him at my feet and ran off. The mother was sick and Luke said he was just born," I inform them. "Apparently I'm at least to get him stronger. Master Luke had to explain it to me before I picked him up."

They look at each other before looking back at me and Jaina sighs, "Susanna, what did Luke exactly say about this?"

I tell them what he told me as to why I was picked and how to take care of him. To be honest this is new and maybe a way for me to make friends but the pain is still there despite me meditating on it. I'm just glad the nightmares are going and maybe I need friends instead of pushing people away from me.

"Well that makes sense why you have him," states Jason after the story. "Have you thought of a name for him since he most likely won't leave you since he has his head on your lap? That is an indication that they will not leave even if you try."

"No, I haven't yet, but he looks like a Daisuke to me."

At that he gets more in my lap.

"By the way, when we were on earth what was with the person that hardly let anyone near you without him present," inquires Jaina. "We know your parents are dead but there is no way you two are related. Not, that he didn't help during that time since you were calm but it seems he was scared if he left you alone for a very long period of time something might happen. Are you two friends?"

"His parents are family friends and still are friends with us including their children which Anthony is 8 years older than I am and Vanessa is 11 years older their parents are Conrad and Daisy McCaden. I'm assuming you guys are talking about Anthony's actions since he was the one that never left me. Both of our family are decedent from an all magical Native American tribe called Taloni and there is a tradition in the tribe that the youngest child in the family is arranged to marry another person. With that being said we are both the youngest in each of our families and are arranged to marry once I turn 18 and I graduated some type of high school be it magical high school, normal high school, GED, the magical equivalent W.O.M.B.A.T., or something else."

"Got it but what does the GED and .B.A.T. Stand for?"

"W.O.M.B.A.T. is the Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test and the GED is the General Educational Development test. Both are equivalent to my knowledge to the associated high school degree be it not magical or magical. One just has a very long name and none magic users can take it but they normally don't pass."

"So you can't be one or the other it has to be both?"

"Yes, and I'm not too thrilled to be engaged to him but because of the age gap before we get married he has a say to a degree in my health, education, and any major decision that I may want unless it is needed then it seems he only cares that what needs done gets done. The reason he wouldn't move from me until he left was because of his father, his father unknowingly pushed back me getting better not thinking it was life or death. He was kind of miffed about that and he was scared that I was dead before he even could get me and get the news. As for me not being too thrilled about it, I do not want to talk about it since a lot of that deals with me seeing my siblings choose their spouses and the tradition behind it. Not, that he doesn't do things that get on my nerves as well. Also, I don't even know what a relationship is but that we are supposed to be in one. He has more of a say considering my parents are dead to the point he has majority of the say since I'm still a minor."

"So when you leave here you will be going to him?"

"Yes, if I wasn't a Jedi and my parents died, Annetta would have went to Aunt Rosalia along with my other siblings and I would be living with him as he pretends to be my legal guardian until I become of age. Not that hasn't stopped the relationship from forming if that is to happen but most people from the Taloni tribe and has an arranged marriage that is what happens. But it is normally the parents of the person that is the legal guardians unless the person is 18 or older. I don't know what will happen if he is working if I will go straight to him or go to Rosalia but that may depend on how soon the school ends since he is working as of right now the assistant to the potion professor. The school follows the high schools in New Mexico so classes begin late August normally the 2nd to last Monday in August until mid to late May*. The students have off for federal holidays for that day only, a week off for Thanksgiving, around 2-3 weeks for Christmas, and a week off for Easter as well. All of these that I mentioned are holidays on Earth and I don't think you know about them that well. It is split into quarters and after the finals the students stay a week to get the results before leaving and to get ready for graduation."

"I don't think we need to know that much," teases Jacen.

"Probably not," I add. "But that does somewhat explain things if I go straight to him or not."

"It does, now let's get lunch since I'm hungry," inputs Jaina. "And please sit with us since it seems Annetta always sits with someone else for lunch and you are often alone with no one to talk to or sit with. Not that you can't decide who you want to sit with but it is better than eating alone."

"Why not," I state absent mildly since I don't know if I am hungry or not because I can hardly feel that as well.

This week it goes much better and they actually help to get used to training again from the burn and actually help me start to train the force to let me feel somewhat again. In fact I practically master that between them and when Daisuke needs something he tends to lay his head on my lap even if I'm not looking. Of course he does whine when he wants something. It comes the time of the week to talk to Anthony and I have Daisuke on my lap sleeping even if I have a bottle nearby in case he needs to feed.

"Hey, baby," Anthony greets. "How has your week been?"

"I finally get to train and it isn't as structured as my dad used to do. What about yours?" I reply.

"Alright, busy with a lot of things with helping the professor and basically getting the students he has ready for graduation at the end of school. Even if it is only 4 of them, it is still a lot and graduation is a long ways away. Mostly for them is making sure they have a job since they are orphans and need some way of supporting themselves since they cannot go back to the orphanage until they find one. Have you started to make friends? And is your dreams lessening?"

"The nightmares aren't every night so it seems meditating is helping me in that way but their still there. As for friends, I'm making them slowly."

"That's good, that's really good and thankfully something is working for you and your nightmares. It is also excellent you are finally making friends since you don't need to go friendless while you are there. Any word when you will get your wand?"

"It came this week. Isamu Blanc sent up four wands and since they apparently all have a strand of my hair, as the core the only difference between Annetta's and my wand is the wood. I have ebony and she has apple wood also mine gave me a pink gem so hopefully when Luke says I'm ready for a light saber I can use that for the gem in it. He also sent a letter explaining it."

"What length?"

"10 inches, and I'm hoping to put it in the hilt of my light saber when I make one for safe keeping, making my light saber around 11 inches to keep it safe."

"I see"

"Oh and I got a letter from you parents when I got my wand and is it true that it is considered abuse to force a relationship on the person?"

"Yes it is maybe not physically or sexually but emotional and mental abuse considering what your parents said and most other people say when forcing the relationship. The degrade their son or daughter that is in an arranged marriage that they should have a loving relationship with their fiancé/e and frankly what they said to you half tempted my parents to get you and Annetta out along with the other children. It is also a sign there may be more abuse and frankly they didn't see the signs you were being physically abused since all those bruises can't come from you training in the force or exploring as an active child. You shouldn't have constant bruises on your butt and frankly was way too small to be your fathers. And don't you dare lie to me that you deserved what you got."

"Ok so she may have had a bad temper but what I remember is taking a lot of punishment for Minnie when she was supposed to be watching Annetta and I and had a tendency to spank us than put us in time out when we were being bad or she thought we were being bad. Dad may have been fairer in the punishment department and hardly put up with Gabby back talking and having an attitude. Mom punished us and the boys for that. But I don't recall her other than the spanking her getting more physical."

"You two were young and believed what you were told than what they were really for even if after a while you two knew something didn't add up especially with Gabriella. Didn't she try to punish you for being squibs and being force sensitive? Something doesn't add up with her."

"I don't know about the squib part but yes being force sensitive and wanting us to use magic. Anyways, your parents said part of you writing to me was because you felt sorry for me. Is this true? Not that I do not believe your parents but it just seems something you may want to tell me especially since they said you would kill them if they told. Did this eventually lead you to see a relationship with me? Sorry, if I'm putting you are on the spot but I kind of want to know from you since they said to ask you."

"No it's fine and you deserve to know even if my parents over step their boundaries since I was trying to figure out how to tell you. What they said that I initially felt said for you is true because you are 8 years younger and they were forcing you into something that you hardly knew about and what was going behind closed doors. Did this lead to me wanting a relationship with you? I don't even know the true reason behind that but it did have some implications on it along with how relax my parents were. But the main reason I don't know, other than I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to be away from you. Obviously we have to be right now and I'm more than willing to go at your own pace so you can be comfortable with this.

"Rosalie and Elliot was much different since they were already friends and from what I overheard while you were still in your mom's womb is that they both were 13 when things were finalized much longer than normal due to problems on each side of the family. So they had a basis and I really think if they forced them to other people things would have been terrible. Mine was much later than normal because my parents were kind of picky for my future spouse and yours much earlier due to a promise between our parents. If you were born a boy, my parents would have kept searching for my spouse no matter how hard grandma and grandpa were trying to force the situation to go faster. Your grandparents were surprised how soon yours came but was very excited about it. Meaning you have more say on how our relationship goes because one how young you are and you being uncertain right now.

"This tradition is stupid as hell and I wish it was abolished but I do think we would have come together if this tradition wasn't in place. Probably after you graduated but still something between us would have happened."

"Oh, I get it."

"That's good. Are you holding something because I see you holding something in my peripheral vision so I'm rather curious?"

"Yes, a Higaher pup that I'm taking care of right now," I reply holding him up and he still hasn't opened his yes. "His dying mother put him at my feet and Luke found his mother dead the next day. He may stay with me or may not depending after the 10th week when they should be weaned off of milk and can find a pack to hunt in. But then again he may have a life debt to me for taking care of him especially since it seemed he was sick when he was born. In fact he was just born when his mother dropped him by my feet. He was probably only a few hours old. His name is Daisuke for right now."

"I think Earth has a few Higahers but they prefer forests and are categorized as XXXX but they aren't found in the Americas probably because it hasn't been introduced to them. They are mainly in the forests of Eurasia but some can be found in deserts and in Africa, and Oceana. The reason you haven't heard of them is because you learn about them in school and they are very dangerous. No known wizard has been able to domesticate it. But I am curious about the life debt."

"Basically a being or beast swears their life to the person that saved them from a bad situation like death or enslavement. There are a few that take the life debt very seriously like the Higahers and the Wookies that I told you about before and there are a few that is very loose or lenient with the life debt. What Luke told me that an example would be the Gungangs which is what we would call merfolk but they can live out of water for a long time. But from my understanding Higahers started on Yavin 4 so a few of them had to have come to earth some time unless it is a different species with the same name. I know Jedi have come to Earth before either to escape or for observations so they could have stowed away with them or served life debts to a particular Jedi."

"Is that something you learned there?"

"Yes, but that was only in the old Jedi Order before they stopped it on a regular basis since they were apparently seeing how humans were doing on here. With no major changes they decided that the visits would be stopped and it has been centuries since they have been here and the recurrence was Luke and Fueller. It actually stopped at the 11th century AD way before Darth Vader and Darth Sideous came into play with the Galactic Empire where I'm at. Apparently Earth is a part of the outer rim and they had interest in it because of location and atmosphere. Also if Jedi came after that they pretended to be witches and wizards after that but slowly Earth was forgotten with the exception of Annetta's and my prophecy that has survived for a very long time."

"You certainly learning a lot."

"Most of it on my own, they have a very extensive library and I was kind of curious why there was mention of Earth in a prophecy and Luke didn't even know just that it was. So a lot of this was me searching on my own other than exploring the forest here."

"Speaking of that forest, be careful in it since it may have even more dangerous animals on earth magical or not. You are coming back and now your safety has to be the utmost concern since you can't feel anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, and besides Luke has Minnie with me as well so I'm not alone"

"Minnie is alive?"

"Yes, and has proclaimed a life debt to me for taking punishments for her. I even tried giving her a piece of clothes for her to wear, she just looked at before proclaiming the life debt again, and I'm trying to get better clothes for her besides a pillow case. She didn't think that at first."

"So you had to explain that you were giving her better clothes as gifts?"

"Yes"

He laughs at that and we do spend the rest of the hour talking about what I'm learning inside the class room and so forth. The next year was basically getting Annetta up to speed and I basically using the force to help which has been said to be very advance but helpful before I get my light saber not that my wand hasn't been giving me parts for my light saber along with Annetta's. Also Daisuke wouldn't leave me because of a life debt for taking care of him.

* * *

*Based off of other schools in New Mexico

AN: Species name generated on seven sanctum website for alien species


	3. Building Our Lighsabers

It has been almost a year since it is early August on Earth since I have been on Yavin 4 and Daisuke has grown big even if Luke said he will be adult height at 2 years for the smallest and most basic height. He can grow taller in order to protect me and let me ride him with better comfort which he has done on many occasions. Minnie has even figured out when I give her clothes it is for her to wear instead of setting her free. That was a major weight lifted off. Right now I wake up to my right wrist bothering me which is weird since it hasn't bothered me before since it is where the birthmark is. A nearly 1 year old Daisuke looks at me and lays his head on my lap.

"I'm fine, Daisuke," I reply.

He gives off a small whine as if he is making sure.

"I'm sure, my wrist is just cramping."

Ok so when my wrist now bothers me I can see it in the force which is how I feel and just by looking at it. Getting out of bed, I rub the wrist and Annetta comes in.

"Annetta, has the Taloni mark been bothering you at all?" I ask since she is normally the person I ask.

This is due to the fact that if both of our marks are bothering us something is happening in the tribe itself. We have deduced that much and normally that is the case since neither one of us has it bothering nor the other didn't have it bothering.

"No," she replies. "Why?"

"Mine is cramping and twitching and normally we have it bothering us at the same time."

"Weird, don't you talk to Tony tonight anyways? Maybe he will know more why yours is bothering you when mine isn't."

"Maybe and yes tonight is our normal night that we talk.

●Anthony's POV●

It is August 7th, 1999 about 8 days away from my birthday August 15th and little 2 ½ months for Susanna birthday October 26th. I just look at my clock and it is 7 am but there is a small voice, a familiar voice of Susanna being a child playing and asking me to play with her. It is soon replaced by a much older Susanna which I can only tell because of the flame scar on her back and the curly hair and is naked sitting on my bed close by.

"Tony, I need you," the vision states. "I can't go one more day without you."

It is then this vision leans into me and touches my lips.

"This fire, this need for you is not stopping and I can hardly stand the way my head feels when I think about you. I cannot be away from you one more second even if I have to be patient and for you."

"How old are you?"

"Right now? 15 but you still won't see this until my body develops more since it seems puberty has been set, since I have yet to turn 11."

And like that it is gone and I'm sexually frustrated but this means one thing that her mark is working even if she may not realize it. I have made many visions for her and when I asked her about them she just said she didn't see them because how busy she was. I have no doubt that is true. The visions are what we would like subconsciously or at least love. Mine at that age was she was safe especially from her mom. Subconsciously she must want something else not only to go back to being a child where she could feel but that she is denying her feelings towards me and she has no way to tell me in person because she still is working things out. She is probably wondering why her wrist is bothering her though.

Unfortunately for me made me extremely horny so I ended up jacking off before getting ready for the day and still trying to work on things before school starts on the 10th the actual classes the day before the students travel. I'm already back at the school since teachers have to be here the week before and frankly I still have yet to see the potions teacher. After getting in clothes, there is a knock on my bedroom door to see Professor Carter and Professor Álvarez is there and I'm about to eat. There has been talk Álvarez is retiring soon but I haven't heard fully since he took me on as an assistant since he couldn't do a lot of things due to arthritis and refusing to use magic to remove it. I invite them in and hopefully I can hear more since I've been doing the lesson plans for Álvarez and a lot more things.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" I ask.

"We won't be long," replies Álvarez. "I'm retiring before school starts and with that I'm giving you my post of being the potions teacher and head of Awanyu. You are more than capable of both and helped me a lot with my seniors last year along with what you did to help me for the classes. I'm sorry to dump you on this now but we were coming to a helpful conclusion."

"I and the governors agree on this," states the older Carter.

"I take it the governors were the hardest to persuade? I'm more than happy to take the position but I do have a question if or when Susanna comes how is that to be handled? I'm at least going to be her teacher and I know student teacher relationships are banned and it has been since the 19th century that a student and teacher have been in an arranged marriage. I don't want to break any rules."

"Yes, that is what the governors were discussing when she comes but one of the governors pointed out that the rule of no teacher and student relationship only applied to that of people that are not in Taloni tribe and are not arranged to be married," in puts headmaster Carter. "The governor that pointed it out was Susanna's grandma who is also the elder of the tribe. She said she will only step down once she is unable to do the job and it keeps her busy like her grandfather being the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures since he cannot go out in the field and be a magizoologist. It is a great to have them to work with us and to help us."

"Anthony, did she come in a vision to see you?" inquires Álvarez.

I sigh, "Yes, 1st as a kid asking me to play with her but she most likely subconsciously sent that to everyone in her family or she is friends with that she isn't with because it seemed rather generic. Then it quickly changed for me to her being 15 and wanting me in the means of intimacy it seemed before she left. She is only 10 going to be 11 in October so she is the midst of starting puberty. I did send her visions until hormones calmed down and now I can send them when I require them but she is unaware. Mine was for her safety and she never saw them because of her being an active child."

"I do want to meet her and Annetta one day from what you and Augusto Rizzo tell me too bad I can't teach them. Maybe I'll come by Walpi and visit so I can see them as well. With that I will leave and I wish you the best of luck."

They leave and I can't believe it but now I have things to really get ready but this means more money to stash away from us. Not that we need with our inheritance and so forth but it keeps me busy and frankly money that can be spent on a decent home and her being at home if she so wants or doing missions. I just find teaching more enjoyable for it and me helps young witches and wizards to learn. And yes my best subject was potions and offered the assistance position right before I graduated by Álvarez.

●Susanna's POV●

Breakfast and the lesson goes fine but Luke wants to see us after it to go over specific instructions for us. So we are waiting in his office but I know this is about our lightsabers since it seems Annetta is back on par with me. Luke comes in to his office and has us sit down.

"As soon as you two are done with the lightsaber training I have no reasons to keep you here," he starts. "We have gotten lucky several times but thwarting his attempts to kidnap you two even if he succeeded a few times but no damage has been done. Even you two have started to stop him from even getting to you meaning you two are stronger than he together is and with lightsabers eventually alone. There was a reason he wanted you two and it is becoming clear that he may attempt but he will not succeed without help. With that being said you two are to start constructing your lightsabers and training how to use them. From my understanding your wands were giving you parts when you were starting to get ready for them so it is time to put them to good use."

"So we have another year or two here?" asks Annetta.

"Yes, and if the way you two are progressing it will probably be just another year. And I want to keep you two together with this as much as possible. We are going to be practicing with sticks for a while until it is built and I can trust you both handling a lightsaber. These are toys or anything like wands, they can cut through anything there by you could lose an arm, leg, or life if you don't know how to handle them correctly. I know wands can be dangerous but the dangers for lightsabers are higher than wands. And Susanna, I did toy around doing yours a lot sooner once things became calm but keeping you two at the same pace will be a good thing. I see you already practicing with sticks when you get bored and don't want to hang with friends."

"Got it, but has Anthony or his family said anything to you if only one of our marks or the Taloni tribe bothers us? Mine was bothering me when I woke up," I inquire. "I'm just curious."

"Not really, has it been bothering you other times?"

"No, just this morning unless it was happening in my sleep"

"Got it but let's get started with what we need and then you two can do what you want."

We go out and he gives us very long sticks and goes over different things and so forth for a good part of the morning. It was stances, fighting techniques, defensive, offensive, and protecting ourselves along with wanting us to run and doing pushups. Which frankly for me since being captured here has become part of my routine since that happened when Fueller tried to train us. We get done for lunch and Annetta goes to her friends while I find Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Lowie to sit with and it doesn't take me long.

"You coming with us to swim?" asks Jaina.

"Yeah," I reply. "I was planning on it for a while before I have to get dried to talk to Anthony and maybe have time to start to put together my lightsaber. Luke thinks Annetta and I are ready to have one. Dad trained us as much as he could so we could control our powers not the powers controlling us."

"Was your dad a Jedi?"

"No, Annetta come from what is considered a pure blood family for the most part on both sides but my dad apparently did research and actually found I guess force sensitive or Jedi in the blood line like way back. I haven't see the full family tree to know how far back they are but it helped him to train us and recognize the difference between force sensitive and wizards."

"That must have helped."

"It did but he knew he was coming up to the point where he couldn't help us anymore and was looking for outside sources."

"Is that the reason sometimes you spend a lot of the time in the library?"

"Yes, I'm trying to get background myself even Annetta is doing research on it. Earth still has ways to go before it ever has the technology here and wizards aren't in hiding which will take the longest. Not quite sure why wizards have to be in a different realm on Earth other than training but there should be interaction so one can learn from the others from what I see here how Jedi interact and help protect that are non-force sensitive as well help other force sensitive."

"That is weird that there is a divide, anyways…"

The subject changes to them wanting a lightsaber and so forth before getting ready to go to the swimming hole. The bathing suits I have are either a tankini set or a rashguard set pared with board shorts. Most of the time I'm wearing the all pink rashguard and board shorts that has different shade of pink flowers with my pink tunic cover up. When Anthony was here after he was done for vacation and to be near me he brought the multi colored leopard print tankini. Thankfully I can wear the cover up with it. I'm more comfortable in the rashguard and board shorts since it covers up my scar a lot better than any bathing suit. Ok so I maybe insecure about the scar, shoot me. Get to the lake and slip while Daisuke follows me but I really want to jump. A decent water fall is not too small or too tall to climb on and jump into the water.

"Sue, do you want to climb up with me?" asks Jaina to the land beside the waterfall.

"Yep," I reply. "I want to see if that one thing happens again like it has been happening after it since I don't think it is in my head."

"It's real; you turn into this aquatic creature."

"It's a dolphin and dad told Annetta and I about Animagus and secretly I've been trying to turn into a dolphin despite very powerful magic. Not only that dad was teaching me it since he thought it was in me so I need to know it is fully working since I've been trying to continue what he taught me. I just want to continue midair jump transforming before I register when I get back on Earth."

At that we get out of the water and climb up as the others and Daisuke continues to swim while we go to jump in. I go second but we are very unaware that Luke is here as well looking at things around here or making sure I'm alright even if Minnie is with as well but is on the side because she is very scared of the water and cannot swim. I told her she didn't need to come with me when I go swimming with my friends but she still comes because she still thinks she has to watch me very closely even when Luke said that she doesn't have to do that anymore. Jumping I practice what I know and it happens. Also I hear Luke's voice before turning back into being a human when I should be in my animagus form of a dolphin having fine.

"Susanna Violet Rizzo!" Luke yells. "What was that? How'd the hell did you turn from a human to an animal? Not that I don't believe this isn't possible but did your wand give you another gift?"

"No, to the wand giving me a gift, I'm just refining something until I can get to earth and have it registered. My dad taught Annetta and I about a transfiguration you can do to yourself called an animagus and Annetta wasn't too keen on it at all but I was very interested and was trying to teach me what to do. It wasn't until I got here that it started to work from what he taught me. I'm not going to get punished, am I?"

I only said that because my mom would punish me for everything.

"No, but I don't think waiting until you get to Earth to register will be the best idea since Tony thought something was strange when you two went swimming here in June when he had vacation and I let you have time off. I don't think he knew about that but then again it seems he didn't let you have a chance to show him. Come since we are calling him now and you two would have talked later today anyways but I need info as to how to get thing and maybe tell us how to register you. Your dad did send me that letter about the animagus needing register but didn't go into details just to contact him if that happened."

I get out along with Daisuke since it probably means now and try to get dry as we walk to the Praxeum before doing anything. Luke is the one who calls even if I know how to call them, but I hope he isn't too busy getting ready since the talk was supposed to be in the evening. Anthony does pick up but is looking at me.

"Suzie, Master Luke, is something the matter?" he asks. "I only ask is because Suzie has wet hair."

"Not exactly a problem but rather a question. How do Susanna register as an animagus? I saw her transform into a dolphin when she was swimming with her friends and frankly I didn't exactly know how a person was to transform into an animal. I do not want her to go too long as an unregistered animagus since her father said in his letter to me that it was illegal to be unregistered," replies Luke.

"It requires a lot of paper work. I can get them and send them to you and when it is filled in just send it back and if they need anything else other than that after that paper work I hopefully can tell you. But the registration should be it. And frankly this makes sense why it was strange probably wanting to be in the dolphin form in the water since that will be the only time that it will come in handy."

"Thank you, do you two want to talk right now or later?"

"We can talk now since I'm all done for what I need to do for the beginning of the class. And I'm sure Suzie has a question of her own."

"Ok, I leave you two alone then."

Luke leaves and I sigh, "What do you mean I have a question of my own? How did you know that?"

"Something happened this morning and it was you so I'm sure you have a question about something I just know about what."

"Is that why my mark was cramping and twitching but not bothering Annetta? What happened?"

"Simple you made me have a vision of you and probably other loved ones that aren't with you. If your mark only hurts you it is sending a vision to a loved one be it family, friends, or someone you trust etc. It acts up a lot during puberty and I know you got your period a month after being there so it is safe to say you are going through puberty. Once your hormones settle down it will stop sending visions that you have no idea about, you can just think it, and the vision happens. Normally the uncontrollable ones are unconscious wants and I had to. One, when you were a child wanting me to play with you and I'm assuming that went to other members of your family and friends that are alive, the second one, there is no way in hell that would have went to another sole but me. You were naked in my bed about 15 years of age being rather needy of me along with seducing me. Yeah that was a huge turn on right there. It is normal, I got them to and when they were subconsciously sent to you, it was more of a protective stance since you were still very young and what your mother put you through. Annetta's will come soon enough probably within a few days but now you know."

"Thank you and it does explain what was going on this morning with me. And you aren't angry at me for keeping me being an animagus from you?"

"No, I take it your dad taught you?"

"Yes, he said only because I begged him to teach me since he told Annetta and me what an animagus was when we were curious. Well not necessarily beg but more or less asked and he said yes but it might take a while for any results to come from considering how powerful the magic has to be. In fact I didn't think it would work because of how limited I am in magic that force sensitivity doesn't cover."

"It may be one of the few magic things you can do. It seems Jedi are stronger than most wizards from what I've seen a few people practice while I was there and watching you on earth. No way in hell wizards could stand up to the power of a lightsaber and the force powers except for maybe exceptionally strong wizards. Precognition, the force push and pull is much better in my opinion than the spells that can do that, and have to be physically fit no matter what. In fact in the vision, you were toned from what I could even if you were sitting down but didn't lose the femininity that would make a person die for you."

"I don't even want to know about that. Anyways, how are things looking for the upcoming school year?"

"Great, I'm actually now the head potions teacher which isn't hard since there is only one of us. In fact there is normally 1 teacher per subject and being the head potions teacher makes me the head of Awanyu house which honestly I don't even know I will get students in there this year because it is normally from what the former teacher said takes 1 to 2 years after one graduates before students come in the house. I know you will be in the house because of the connection. The hat doesn't split the arranged marriage couples. This includes one being a teacher and a head of a house now if I was just a teacher it may have a harder time to sort you."

I look at him without saying anything since I know don't know how to even go about this.

"Before you say anything else, our relationship is kosher since you aren't just a student with the rules prohibit from happening a normal student and teacher relationship but it does permit if the student is arranged to marry the teacher. Your grandma got that and I even asked about it since I didn't want to go against the rules either way, also I don't see us having sex anytime soon once you get back. Are you alright?"

"Yes, just wasn't expecting to possibly being my head of the house correcting being the head of the house I'm in. I was fine with you being the possibility of being my teacher or assistant to my teacher but actually being the head. I don't want a lot of people to know that I'm engaged to a teacher let alone the head when I get there for oh I don't a few years until I get comfortable in this fucked up relationship. How are we to keep this a secret or on the down low for that time?"

"I don't know and I want you to be comfortable before the school knows but if you get lucky you might be the only on in the Awanyu house sine Rosalia and Elliot is taking Annetta when you guys return. And to be honest the most Awanyu had since foster care has been established is 7 so unless there is a great influx not many people know about. Obviously the faculty and staff which includes your grandfather will know naturally along with Headmaster Carter but we can keep this away from your classmates and other students easily."

"Really, how often would you want me sleeping in your bed in your room? It will begin to look suspicious."

"Weekends and holidays are fine with me for that until you get comfortable. And do you really think it will take years for you to get comfortable. Right now your visions are of subconscious things you want and right I know you at least want to be loved since you are light years away me or any one of your family other than Annetta. Hell, even before this we fought as if an old marry couple which is discussions than actual fighting. I've seen them here between the two people arranged to be married, we are different from them in many ways. I don't know what else to say to help you understand. I know you're hormonal, I went through it too not that long ago but not only that you have gone through so much more than I had to."

"I'm sorry ok, but I don't agree with this arranged marriage it is a stupid tradition that needs to go away. We are on two different pages, you're what 19 this year and I'm going to be 11 in October that is an 8 year age difference. It will look very suspicious in my point of view."

"I don't agree with this arranged marriage either but there is no way we can get out of it and also would like the tradition gone but it's not going to for a while. The age difference would be no big deal if you were out of school even if it is a big deal while in school and you are a minor which laws protect us from me getting a statutory rape charge. You know I will never hurt you or rape you and you have the most power in it right now being uncomfortable and so forth. It also doesn't help that we aren't in person talking things through. Live chat helps but not as much as it would we could actually be in the same room physically. Are you scared of something?"

"Yes, being bullied for being a teacher's fiancée by everyone. It frightens the hell out of me what I might go through just because of a promise between families and how big the age gap is. Everyone here is nice about that I told about it because of questions and more or less wanted to know about arranged marriages but going to Walpi School of Magic is unknown to me. I don't know how other students will react to that and me being a Jedi. I know I have mediation but it is the unknown…"

"And how your mother treated you, this is why I want you here with my physically. I can console and do what I need to, to help you but I can't do that other than talking to you and telling you things. Fear of the unknown is normal and you have meditation. Trust me on this, you will not get bullied for being a Jedi or arranged to marry me here in Walpi most if not all that I come across are very interested in what Jedi can do. And most people understand the arranged marriage and my feel pity for you than actually bully you. If bullying does occur please tell someone even if it is not me so it can be dealt with but don't take it directly in your hands or pass it off. I know you will probably not be phased by most bullying with your training but it still needs to be dealt with."

"I'm not that scared of it but still it is in the back of my mind. Besides the promotion anything else knew with you?"

"Nope, I have things already done for the class begging since I can only really plan so much a head for each grade level since we may get ahead or behind which happens a lot. I have on average 40 students in each class and the 1st class is always going over the syllabus and safety precautions which the person before me started and I'm continuing. Anything else with you?"

"I'm building my lightsaber so once I get that mastered I'll be headed down to Earth where the one on one sessions take place."

"And that means at least another year there but at least things are looking good for you. I might have a few things planned for when we meet up again but I don't know right now what that is going to be. So have you started to construct it yet?"

"Not yet, I just got the ok today from Luke and I want to start building it soon since my wand gave me all the parts I need and then some. Probably once I get dry I'll work on it since I don't know how long it will take me. But dad did teach us a lot that the younger kids are going through so we are at the stage to get one."

"Got it, I would love to see it when it is done. I can't believe that you actually build it yourself instead of finding one that chooses you like you do with wands."

"Luke said in one lesson earlier today with just Annie and me that you can make it to your specific needs like hilt length and diameter along with personal customization. It's not premade because let's say you have a size of a house elf for example they would need a small lightsaber just even to wield it properly. Also there was a green looking alien here that looks similar to a house elf but wasn't named Yoda and apparently he was one of the best Jedi in the Old Jedi Order. But he was green, and ears were more elfish with pointing up wards instead of down like Minnies. And they don't know what species Yoda is. He had to use a very small lightsaber because of his size."

Anthony laughs a little and we talk for a bit before going off and I can finally get dried off and work on my lightsaber. I just look at the stuff for now trying to figure out how everything goes and exactly I want to personalize it with since this will take a couple of weeks to make. Luke is going to inspect them to make sure they are all right I think and I want it to handle well. There is a knock and I look up to see Luke again.

"Hi," I state.

"I see you are getting started on your lightsaber," he states. "You know I didn't mean to interrupt you being with your friend's right?"

"Yes, and besides I wanted to start working on my lightsaber considering I have more than enough parts to make one. I'm just unsure where to start with this whole thing and had planned on working on it in the afternoon if I wasn't invited but I haven't taken much me time I guess and it sounded good. How much longer do you really think we will be out of here?"

"Probably before your actual 1st year in Walpi making you two on time but just with Annetta, if it was you probably at the beginning of the summer if things progress as I think they will. You two are more than ready for them I just held off until I knew better. Your dad did an excellent job and got you two up to needing a lightsaber you more so than Annetta. The again with the way Annetta can get distracted it makes sense that she may not have fully paid attention."

"I would have gotten beaten a lot more than Annetta if I didn't pay attention," I mutter under my breath. "I was in enough trouble protecting Minnie, being a Jedi instead of a witch, and refusing to write to Anthony as much as she wanted and forced me to."

"What was that? I didn't get what you said. Also want to point this out since I don't think anyone told you, you can back out if you say no if you don't want to marry him. I had to look around to see what was going but it seems most seem to be ok with it and just go along with it. Now a few said no and even if their families didn't approve of they could find another person they wanted. It is rare and we still have yet to find the reasons."

"Nothing, really just mumbling to myself about my childhood, how did you get that information?"

"I was talking to Headmaster Carter and he said he thinks most of the people choosing not to go through it is abuse since he sees it happening and thinks that is a factor when parents aren't forcing the marriage. Any time before the wedding to take place you can refuse to marry him if you so desire or accept it and he sees no reason why you would refuse other than trying to take down the tradition, it's not that heavily enforced now as it has been in the past. Yes some families take it to the extreme, as it seems your mother did with you. I remember you telling me that it was your mother's idea and forced you to do when you could write and Conrad saying that is abuse on their part. I know you had a lot of friends on Earth but Mara and I think you are hiding something possibly Tony and his family. I just feel like there is more to this abuse story with you at least."

"Dad didn't have much a backbone especially to mom. He was fair in punishment but somehow when mom was home she was in charge calling his punishments weak even if they were more effective than mom's punishment. She had a very short temper and the punishments maybe for only a small thing that we as kids needs or I took them for Minnie. I still loved her; she was my mom after all."

"Did she hit you to where the point you were bruised? I still think there is a façade around you guys."

"Yes, but only Anthony saw the bruises. The bruises were always on where I was clothed so sometimes if Anthony were to have the sleepovers normally arranged by my mom he would see the bruises since he helped me get dressed when I was still very young. His parents never saw them so I know they aren't hiding it unless Anthony told them when I finally confirmed it to him one of the 1st few talking dates here. They were spankings that she did. Everyone received the spankings except Gabriella. They were my parents, I loved them."

I wipe tears forming away before Luke sighs.

"I know they are your parents but not all parents are good parents. Thank you for telling me the truth but you have to want to get over the abuse before I can help you. You wanted to get a grip on the nightmares but I can't help you with what has went on and I really cannot talk to Annetta since she is always active. You are active yes but more focused and know when you can let lose."

"We were always exploring on Earth or at least what we could when we weren't training with dad, in school, or doing chores which wasn't much because of Minnie. I guess I'm taking this a little bit more seriously than her."

"And for a reason, they aren't after Annetta directly and if they can only get you they will deal but they want both of you. You were the one they injured, threatened to rape you, and the most focused on their attacks. Yes you have to take this more seriously; you have to change more because of what happened there isn't any doubt about that. But also how you are talking about Anthony McCaden for this past year seems to have changed a lot due to the fact you are still meditating and we aren't making you talk a lot. It also seems you are looking forward to them. And we still are placing pieces together with that but it seems that it was your family doing that."

"What are you getting at? I don't see much change between me and Anthony maybe how I interact with him is better but I still don't think anything else has changed."

"You are still young and much younger than him so I don't doubt you don't see much difference yet. He is one of the only ones you confide in on Earth and that possibly helped a lot since it seems your siblings don't want to contact you or Annetta. It seems most of the letters are from him, your paternal grandparents, Isamu Blac, his parents, or your Aunt and Uncle Rosalia and Elliot. I thought your other set of grandparents would want to know what is going on."

"My maternal grandparents died before I was born, my mom was 5 years older than her only brother and he died along with his wife around Annetta's 1st birthday in fact I was Halloween from what we were told and we were born on October 26 by a guy much different than Fueller. I don't know what happened to our cousin other than he went to a maternal aunt and uncle of his. No contact was made since then."

"Do you know his name?"

"Some dark lord of magic that most people refer to as he-who-must-not-be-named or You-Know-Who but that is the only confirmed names Annetta and I have. We have an unconfirmed name since no one would tell us and we overheard it but they said Lord Voldemort. He's gone and apparently every magical family believes it was Harry Potter who stopped him but he was a year and around 3 months."

"Why won't everyone said his name?"

"They are scared to speak it plain and simple even if we were in America but he was after 1st getting Europe then he probably would have sent his ambitions to other parts of the world so it would probably be safe to say if he continued America might have been after Europe if he didn't go to Asia."

Luke just looks before leaving and I start back up on my lightsaber. It takes me a few months to actually finish the lightsaber between the increase lessons but quicker than Annetta who seems to be distracted from making it. Seriously Luke needs to remind her that it needs made and has to watch her make it so she was done two months after me. So aside from my training excelling with, on our birthdays we do get the letter from Walpi and sent in our reply that day or at least gave them to Luke since he said how soon to expect us. The letter read as follows:

_Walpi School of Magic  
Headmaster Richand Carter_

Dear Miss S. Rizzo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Walpi School of Magic. In this letter you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins August 7, 2000 and we look forward to your reply by June 30, 2000.

Sincerely Yours,  
Giada Columbo  
Giada Columbo  
Deputy Headmistress

Walpi School of Magic

Things you will need for the incoming 6th grade students (1st year).

UNIFORM  
●3 sets of a light brown vest, short sleeve button down tops (cap sleeve optional for girls), long sleeve button down tops, black trousers for males, navy blue 2 inches above the knee length skirts (need 1 and the skirts will change to match house), dark colored tie (1 will change for house, girls cross, boys regular tie) and dark brown opaque tights for girls  
●1 pair black dress shoes (Mary Jane's for girls, good dress like shoes for boys)  
●1 light brown pointed hat, and robes for special occasions  
●1 pair of protective gloves preferable Dragon hide or similar material  
●1 dark brown or black pea coat, or trench coat for winter  
●1 winter cloak with dark brown fastenings for special occasions  
●1 light brown poncho-optional, you may want to buy a house poncho later

COURSE BOOKS  
All students need one copy of each  
●The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 By Miranda Goshawk  
●A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot  
●Hopi, Teloni and Navajo Traditions By Hastin, Lasana, and Machkah  
●Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling  
●Native American Magic By Awanata Black  
●A Guide to South Western Indian Magic By Shima Rizzo  
●Teloni Tribe's Magic by Shima Rizzo  
●A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch  
●Desert Plants and Their Properties By Taylor Santos  
●Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger  
●Indians Potions, Cures, and Poisons By Hevataneo, Kachada, Lokni, and Tokala  
●Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander  
●The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protection By Quentin Trimble  
●The Rain Dances, Destructive, and Protective Forces of Indians By Hastin, Lasana, and Machkah  
●Mythology, Plants and Creatures of Teloni By Shima and Augusto Rizzo

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
●1 wand  
●1 size 2 pewter cauldron  
●1 set of either glass or crystal phials  
●1 telescope  
●1 set of brass scales

Students may bring an Owl, toad, cat, or dog to Walpi if they so desire. They can also a typewriter, paper, pens, and pencils. We do not permit computers due to we have them in are library and are magically enhance that you cannot get on the market right now. You may bring computers but it is preferred you use the magical computers we have.

PARENTS AND LEGAL GUARDIANS ARE REMINDED 1ST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED A BROOMSTICK.

Yours sincerely,  
Chunta Jekyll  
Chunta Jekyll  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, District VI VII VIII

The district actually means the Standard Federal Regions which the schools are based off and each school will have more than 1 district like Walpi is three There is one just for IX and X one for IV and V, and the last one is I II III and can have satellite schools within each district`. This is to keep all of the USA to go to one school and have big classes. The Salem Witch Institute is in District I II III and known due to the name resembling the Salem Witch Trials in that area. Normally they are small classes and some children do not stay in the region especially if you are the youngest in a Taloni decedent family but we can choose were we want when we are 5 to stay with the local district or go to another out of district school. So there is 4 schools in the USA besides us and Salem which does have satellites in each district and Puerto Rico. There is Voodoo Bel School of Magic which serves the districts IV and V and no satellite schools, Wolves of Water School of Magic for the districts IX and X but does have satellite schools for Alaska and Hawaii. The Satellite Schools may or may not have the same name for example the Puerto Rico doesn't have the same name or any inclination of Salem it is called Doubloons Escuela de Magia. While Hawaii you can tell it is Duval because it only changes to Humuhumunukunukuapua'a of Water School of Magic and Alaska is Qalupalik of Water School of Magic. The satellites just have one word off from the original and is some type of creature either real or mythological. The other Salem Satellite has the same name just adds the state it is in.

Most of these books listed go for more than 1 year depending how much the book says and classes have more than 1 book so you get a better understanding of the subject from what Anthony says. He says that the school doesn't heavily rely on the European transfiguration and charms books but Native American which also the Magical Theory uses making 3 classes using the same books and it is used until 9th grade so 3 years. I don't know how much this is true or not since it could have changed over the years. But if it is true then the following years you don't get as much books.

It has been rather boring for me since Luke said I pretty much have every lesson he can think of before having me go back to Earth. Annetta as always is behind but at least we can practice off each other since her lightsaber is finally made. Also Anthony is now counting the days when I will be back since it is planned I go back in early June even if Annetta isn't ready. It is only because I'm more than ready to be an apprentice to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Andrew Bauman and Annetta is supposedly going to have Longwei Kwan the Divinations teacher when she is ready. He is trying to have her done by late June so she can be there by late July since he doesn't there is much more to teach her here since Earth is a lot different than the situation in the New Galactic Republic.

"Suzie, why are you leaving before I do?" asks Annetta one day as I was packing up.

"Because I actually paid better attention than you and got a head," I reply. "I want to stay with you, Annie, but Luke and the others feel it is best that I leave now to continue my training under Master Bauman. Our society is much different here and he cannot teach us that just how to use the force and what not. He is also helping us with interpreting our force visions or seeing the future since we've had them since we can remember and how we can interpret them. Take this seriously, this guy is after us making our lives in danger and he isn't like other dark wizards we know and other witches and wizards can fight off. He is a dark Jedi a Sith, and for now it is only the 2 teachers in Walpi and us that can fight him on Earth that are permanent. The rest of these Jedi probably will only come back every so often to see us if they are able to."

"I get it and besides, Tony, should be very pleased to have you back when he is off. As for training, we should have fun even if he is out to get us but that doesn't mean we can't have fun. We can defeat him since we have scared him off and are stronger than he is so I see no point of actually rushing through my training like it seems you are doing. Take time to relax. You won't get killed."

"We may be getting stronger than him but we are barely stronger than him and I was the one that got him away from us. And something keep telling me he will look for stronger enemies to get us so we can't become complacent and it feels like you are becoming complacent. Sure you weren't injured or the most focused person when he was trying to get us. I was. That changed my looks and I want to be safe and defeat Fueller be it death, imprisonment, or something else. I want to live and not die by his hands or get hurt by him anymore. Can you say the same thing?"

"Yes"

She storms out of the room and I continue to pack my suitcase. It wasn't long before I sense a very familiar disturbance in the force meaning Fueller is trying to attack again. Grabbing my lightsaber and leaving my suitcase unattended before finding Fueller how throws a brown Higaher pup at my feet whimpering.

"So you are the 1st one to come," he smirks. "You are such an easy prey to get to my side. Each and every time we see each other 1st because you fall for it despite me wanting you so much."

"What have you done this time?" I ask ignoring what he said as my 5'7" athletic figure bends over the pup and it seems to be a relatively young pup as well.

"My aren't you getting tall then again you were tall when I captured you and your sister is tall as well."

I come from a tall family most of the males are around 6'5" that are grown and girls are around 5'10" but he doesn't need to know that.

"What do you want? If it is just Annetta and I please leave. And I do want to know what you done this time to make a Higaher pup hurt!"

"You already answered your one question and that pup got in my way."

The familiar swooshing sound of the blade releasing comes out and I ignite mine before Luke or any other skilled Jedi can come out. Sorry a few lives are in danger and I take him on with only me. It might be a struggle for a while but somehow I over power him before he takes off in the forest most likely trying to find his ship and leave. Luke is there and is in shock before I pick the pup up.

"You are definitely getting stronger than him," states Luke. "Let's get you checked out and we can figure out what we are doing with the Higaher pup since this is the second on at your feet though she will have more of a reason to have a life debt to you. He was going to kill her if you didn't show up when you did. And she is what I would say 8-10 weeks where they would accompany their mother on hunting trips."

I nod my head before going to checked out which doesn't take much for me to get just some bacta salve where a lightsaber grazed over the skin and I couldn't really feel it even if I saw it through the force nearby. In fact they weren't bad and I kept a lot of the damage minimal by blocking those strong moves from cutting off a limb. After that I doctor up the new puppy with the help of the droids. I leave her sleep with plenty of food and water for when she wakes up while I continue to pack up.

"Ursa," I state as I look at her before continuing to pack up. "She looks like an Ursa."

The dark brown pup still is asleep after I finished packing and I make sure she can get to me if I am sleeping since we are leaving tomorrow to go back to Earth.

* * *

*The acceptance letter resembles Hogwarts acceptance letter by JK Rowling. In fact I only made a few changes to it to have what it needs and the changing day of start of term, what the normal grade for the USA, and multiple witch schools in America and to make it more streamlined than what I found on the wiki for Harry Potter.

AN: It has been a long time since I read The Young Jedi Knights series and I don't have them anymore particularly the 1st arc Rise of the Shadow Academy. I can't find it online but I thought I read were on time off from training for maybe a few hours or a day they may go swimming but I can't remember if they had swimsuits and what type they are.


	4. Back on Earth

It has been a week I believe that we have left Luke's Jedi Academy since it takes a while to get to Earth and I have another 3 weeks to go since it takes a month to get to Earth even in hyper space. Normally it is the same time through their travels with in but somehow for Earth we don't have the same time frame but rather does take time due to travel routes and so forth. We left in early May to get me there in time. Also it seems it takes longer because of stops to make sure we have everything for Earth. Han comes in and I seriously hoping he isn't flying Annetta back here.

"Well, we don't have any other stops to make sure no on finds the Falcon," states Han.

"Ok," I reply. "You aren't taking Annie back when it gets time?"

"No, Luke is doing that and he was going to bring you both down at the same time but timings didn't play out. It would be too much on me to take her back but at least you can get reacquainted on Earth before becoming an apprentice and schooling. She'll hardly have the time. I will leave probably once Chewie and me rest up which we are hoping no later than a week."

"Where are you planning to land? I know he lives in Farmington, NM near Aunt Rosalia and Uncle Elliot live and his parents relocated there before the fire happened even if Conrad worked throughout the whole country. I do know the train goes through there that picks up students from the northern States. And the students have to get there by 6 in the evening. I believe there is a train going west as well along with other ways to get to Walpi you don't need to be in the train but Anthony said you need to check in with the grounds keeper before just going to Walpi. And be there 6 but no earlier than 5 minutes before 6."

"Near Farmington, and it will be hot when we get there from what research said it will be averaging to be 85 degrees out. Though, the city Lordsburg, NM is 10 degrees warmer. I know he has plans to look at houses with you. Does he live with his parents?"

"Yes, to save money and since I couldn't give my input which I said wherever would be fine with me."

Han just nods his head at that but the time in the Falcon is getting boring that we pass time by either practicing by myself or playing Sabaac, dejarik, holochess or any other game in the holotable in the falcon. It is only because we might get terribly bored since we will be in hyperspace until we reach the solar system which they call the Earth System. He has to be careful going in because of the Kuiper belt and the asteroid belt right before the inner planets. Not that we couldn't be in hyperspace between them but to be safe we have to out of hyperspace to navigate them, this is what takes probably another big chunk of the time and why we aren't there the day off. We finally land in the semi-arid climate of northern New Mexico. Getting off the ramp, Tony comes up to me and get hugs me before starting a kiss. His 6'4" height doesn't seem as looming than when I left. Of course he is part giant his grandma is a half giant making his mom quarter giant so he has an eight blood of a giant but he looks normal so no one would guess the giant genes.

"You're getting tall," he states.

"I do come from a tall family," I reply. "Aunt Rosalia and Gabriella is 5'10", dad was around 6'5", my older brothers are around dad's height as well. I believe mom was 5'7". If you forgot"

"I didn't forget, just commenting since I don't think you were this tall last year. I knew you would be tall and you have up until 16 to grow more and I know one thing showed up after I left last time so I know you are going through puberty right now and soon will stop growing all together."

"Besides the visions, how can you tell?"

"Boobs are growing and something will come soon since you are no longer shaped like a child even with that athletic build. Besides how soon did this growth spurt start?"

"Probably only 3 months ago and the droids still said before I went that I'm in a growth spurt and to expect something within a few months."

"My point exactly and I remember the vacation I had to take you shopping to get stuff for your growing body including your chest. Has anyone else done that since I left?"

"Leia has been taking her and Annetta for girl shopping," inputs Han. "She likes doing that with Jaina and a friend as well since there all about the same age even if Jaina and her friend is a little bit earlier but they actually helped her getting out of her shell. I do have to say what the medical droid said to pass along, is that Susanna can get overheated and not feel it along with getting really cold so someone needs to make sure she doesn't get heat sickness or hypothermia because she is limited to her face and neck for actual feeling. I don't know if this will do for actual sickness because she hasn't been sick once and if she was she didn't know."

"Definitely something to look out for but normally Sue doesn't get sick much so even if she could feel she would probably want to plow through it unless it was bad. I have my car, we'll head back to my house and they have the guest room set up for you, Han, and Sue, you are sleeping in my bed. And I won't take no for an answer. We'll be sharing a bed anyways once we get married so I don't see why we should wait."

"But what about you're…"

"I won't do them unless you want to and we do need to talk about that anyways since I didn't want to do that over the system and the vacation I didn't feel was the best time. We need to figure out how many kids we want, and so forth which will go into the hunting for a home and I don't want you to have children too young that your life would be in danger. That would happen now even if you haven't had your period yet which is about to start soon. You are too young to have a child. But enough with this right now we'll talk about it later."

I don't even know why I asked about that but at least he interrupted me before I said anything further then again it could be because of the vision I sent him earlier. Han made sure no one other than him can find it since Chewie couldn't come as Tony and I get my two dogs in the car safely since the brown female pup is now better. Tony did get my luggage in his trunk before heading off to the house. Daisy gets me into a big hug before serving lunch for everyone since we came right before lunch apparently.

"Conrad will be here tomorrow," states Daisy. "And we are going out to eat with your Aunt Rosalia and Uncle Elliot and their family along with Jennifer's fiancée Joseph. It also won't interfere with what Tony has planned for you two tonight."

"He has been telling me about the plans since he got word that I was done on Yavin 4 though I have no actual details," I reply

"It's our 1st official date," inputs Tony. "And I may have went a little over board on it and it is her 1st day back on Earth. In fact by 2 we need to leave because of what I have planned and I really don't want to be out too late with her at her age even if she is with me. She needs more sleep than I do right now."

"What are we doing? You haven't said and I would love to know."

"It's a surprise and we will get dinner. Before you ask you are fine since it I will be an activity you enjoy and rather active but that is all you are going to know."

"Do I need a change of clothes then?"

"No, you shouldn't get wet or going to a restaurant that require us to change clothes before going in."

I nod my head and continue to eat lunch. Then I make sure they have food for Ursa and Daisuke which is just a homemade mixture twice a day that is mostly made out of poultry, red meat, or liver (depending what I can get), range of vegetables like carrots, pumpkin, and so forth that has been puréed, oatmeal, and some oil. For Daisuke and Ursa three times a day so I get a bowl ready for her. I set the bowl down for her but I make her sit and wait until I'm out of the way so I don't lose a finger.

"When do we give them food?" asks Daisy.

"After you have supper, and make sure they get it after you eat," I state. "It is just pecking order that would have been in the wild that is to be recreated since normally the alpha would eat first. Higahers even in space stay in packs but if the mother just gave birth will separate herself from the pack and join back up once the pup is able to hunt. Humans for them are a part of the pack even if they aren't high up. Only punish if necessary which I don't think will happen but I don't know since I tried to incorporate you guys into their circle or at least Daisuke's circle without you there. Daisuke gets 2-2.5 cup per serving and Ursa gets 1.3-1.6 cup per serving but if she looks like she needs more give her more. This was the best thing I came up with since it seems they can handle it without it being too much and not too little. If she lets it sit out for 20 minutes without touching it, she probably isn't hungry or full the same goes with Daisuke."

"Do they eat this cooked?"

"Daisuke prefers it raw, not quite sure of Ursa so I really don't cook it through I want to for more stable life. I do cook the oatmeal and any garlic that the recipe I gave you just so it doesn't harm them along with some other vegetables as well as the eggs which are hard boiled with the shell left on. But you did get the recipe I use for them right?"

"Yes, and I followed to have some when you got here but I was just wondering since I though it should be cooked even if I didn't cook unless you said to cook it."

"Got it, but they are wild animals and eat raw meat if they were in a Higaher pack so it has to deal with what they would be getting in the wild even if the meals are more constant in the wild. These aren't domesticated dogs but like wolves and the species of higahers on Earth so there will be wild tendencies more than a domesticated animal and their food has to be mimicked."

"I understand and has anyone talked to you fully what you are going through? I know Mara and Leia helped with it but I don't know if anyone really talked to you about what you are about to go through. Your parents should have done that though it might have fallen on your dad and then you asking us what was going on."

"They did what they could tell me for my body but it is kind of hard when you can't really feel anything other than through the force to really know how things will progress. Though they had a droid do a few tests which they said nothing reproductively have been affected by the fire but it is time telling when it comes and me feeling it which includes signs and symptoms of STIs. But I do know the basics and everything except how I am to figure everything out with my body. By the way, Luke said something that I get a say if I marry him or not, is this true?"

"Yes, your parents especially your mother held that reign and didn't want you to know that and it something told at puberty and Anthony knows that but already gave his answer. Your answer is just needed but you don't need to give an answer for a while only when you feel is time or he proposes. But you are still young so that won't be coming for another 6 or more years but probably closer to 6 with him. It isn't like we are forcing either one of you two marry, sure it is arranged and arranged when you were a baby but it is not a forced marriage. Both of you have a voice, and Anthony does want to marry you he has said that several times after hitting puberty and is in love with you. You are just starting puberty on the other hand and now have to sort through feelings. Your parents were forcing you to have a relationship and it seems after going to space you did become a lot more civil to him. Not, that you weren't civil before, but it was more argumentative and not wanting to be in contact but did it because you were forced. From what we heard that over the two years you two didn't get into many arguments other than normal arguments for couples but more or less enjoying the company."

I just not my head and an owl comes in the door and there is a 3 letters for me so I open them up and they are from my brothers. We haven't talked then again we couldn't anyways for the nearly 2 years I was on Yavin but they knew I would be here sooner than Annetta. I read them.

_Dear Suzie,_

_First off, welcome back to Earth and we'll see you later in the month and hopefully Annetta isn't too far behind. We will leave on June 19th from Hogwarts and then catch a flight to New Mexico and we'll hopefully be back by the 22nd with the approx. 6 hour trip by the train followed by the flight from London to Albuquerque, NM. Not to mention the 2 hour drive from Albuquerque to Farmington, all of us live with the exception of Bart with Aunt Rosalia and Uncle Elliot so we'll see you then. We do want to get caught up with you and Annetta and are hoping we can have a relationship with you two again considering we couldn't continue the relationship with you and Annetta in space. BTW with my birthday in July I have graduated this year and I am looking at jobs now._

_Love,_  
_Riccardo_

_Dear Sue,_

_Welcome back on Earth and I'll see you tomorrow. I have made my own store in Wintermere so I'm coming down early tomorrow. I'm sure our brothers want to continue our relationship with you and Annetta it just couldn't happen when you two were in space even if Annetta isn't back yet. I have been working for 1 year and we still celebrate your birthday and everyone's birthday so we are looking forward to having the whole family back for the celebrations. I know my birthday in September I have always missed you guys and wanted you there. Gabriella hopefully come around even if she was born in early May and can be stubborn as hell._

_See you tomorrow,_  
_Bart_

_Dear Suzie!_

_You're back from outer space. I think I need to lay off of Men in Black movie since I try to watch it whenever I get the chance and all the Star Wars movies that was published. Who knew that was real even in the magical realm. I will see you later this month and I really wished you could have celebrate my birthday even if in different areas on Earth on February 28 and your jokes of me being almost a leap year baby. I miss them._

_See ya,_  
_Gianni_

_P.S. I am telling Harry that you are back soon so you might get a letter for him. His legal guardians actually let him come to Hogwarts which is cool; too bad you and Annie are going to Walpi._

I really can't write back to them within the time limit but at least I know they didn't forget about me but it is true that they had a harder time to keep in contact with me. Gabriella it seems to have forgotten or didn't want to write but from what Bart said she maybe pissed about something. What I have no clue since Hogwarts wouldn't even allow the space technology in it. I see Minnie come up beside me since she is helping as well but she can turn herself invisible at times and loves to be invisible on rides for some reason or another. 2 comes soon enough and Tony drives to an area that looks like an outdoor area. His auburn hair covers his emerald green eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are we going hiking?" I ask remembering dad would always take the family hiking every year during the summer in PA.

"Yep," he replies. "This is Angel Peak, I have plenty of water for us on this hike and we'll go for dinner later. I thought for you this would be a better date than going to a movie, a dinner since this is active, and we can actually talk if we want to. And why I want to do it during the day instead of later even if it is hot but I would rather have daylight for this. So did I do well?"

"Yes, I really thought it would be a movie and a dinner. Not this, thanks."

"No problem now let's get going, love."

We start and I'm really in my element but I go at the speed that Tony is which isn't fast at all not that hiking shouldn't be fast but on the flat parts my brothers, Annie, and I would have races then wait for our parents and Gabriella at an incline or descent. We probably hike for two hours before Tony has us sit down. We do talk and his kind stops at points to kiss me and be silly on the trails so we really don't get far and it will probably be like that when we head back. Our talking was on what has happened this past month since we couldn't talk and me catching back up with what is going on Earth especially in America. Sitting on a bench, Tony looks at me.

"So how was it on Yavin?" he asks.

"Good, had a lot of adventures when I could get the time in from training," I reply. "He didn't have a very rigid teaching sessions but rather rigid training sessions since he believes the best way is to have hands on experience."

"I should have known you found adventures. Where they with your friends?"

"Yes, it was rather fun."

"I see, and did Fueller attack again? I know of a few attacks during the school year that was thwarted but I haven't heard of any others. Your safety is a big concern of mine?"

"He did an attack the day before I left bringing the total so far up to 4 failed attempts and 1 somewhat successful attempt. Then again the successful attempt was on Earth but most keep an eye out for them and the last two I helped to get him away and the last one was all me. We couldn't inform before we left of the last attack."

"That's fine, you are fine, and it seems you are getting stronger than him so he probably has to get backup now. It also puts my mind at east that you will be safe with him on the loss for the most part since not a lot of wizards once you are fully schooled will be able to touch you. Not, that most can't touch you now but some exceptionally strong wizards can."

"I see, what are the houses like in Walpi?"

"Ah yes, first off when Annetta gets here we'll get you two's items you need. As for what it is like, it's nice not a castle like everyone would think of just school made up of 1 story buildings and each building has its own area of expertise so all of your classes will be in different buildings that are connected by tunnels or outside walk ways. The houses themselves are pueblos and keep the area nice. Not much rivalry in between the houses they are most like fraternities and sororities so normally the older students initiate the incoming 6th graders in the house. Instead of quidditch the school plays quodpot against the other American schools. There is intramural sports that are quidditch or some other things but normally are students from different houses for tournaments and so forth. We even do basketball, and volleyball tournaments in the school for intramural sports. Now there is the houses quidditch teams which are fun to see but maybe not as fun as the intramural with different houses within each other. The main thing is the quodpot when it being played and everyone wants on it but not everyone gets on it. And no way are you to be on the quodpot team. As for rivalry between the houses like I said there is none unless the house teams are playing."

"Do I get to choose if they are like sororities?"

"No, our hat will decide that not like you have much choice. I'm the head of the Awanyu house and that house is normally adopted by all the houses. The Awanyu has been dubbed since Walpi was founded the orphanage of the school and you get brown and black as your colors which isn't much of a selling point. Most people now would rather be in another house. Not, that it isn't anything wrong with it but you are stuck there all year even during summer break because for those we get notes not to send them back to their foster parents. Plus Awanyu gets students every other to two years after the graduating Awanyu leaves. It is the main reason most people don't want to be in it. Some can do go home in recent years but most don't."

"Great, what other houses are there and their reputations?"

"Let's see here there is the brave and chivalrous Kokopelli how is headed by the transfiguration teacher Professor Giselle Barret and they have this orange and gold color scheme to them and looks very luxurious. Then there is the purple and dark red wine Katsinam for the cunning, head strong students headed by the herbology teacher Jackson Kozlov. The color reminds me of royalty or the rich for some reason. Next is the smart and bookworms of Yaponcha lead by the deputy Headmistress and charms teacher Giada Columbo. Their colors actually look like the sky with sky blue and silver. Last but not least is Powamu lead by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and your master Andrew Bauman. They are loyal and friendly with their colors being salmon which is a pinkish color and a light yellow not very manly in my opinion."

"What house did you go to when you went to school there? I know my brothers are in Gryffindor and Gabriella is in Slytherin in Hogwarts."

"I was sorted into Kokopelli which is like Gryffindor and actually Slytherin is in away similar to Katsinam but different in others. Kokopelli and Katsinam like the other houses in Walpi are friends and there has been nothing that degraded Katsinam like Slytherin which is a good house at Hogwarts but with so much house rivalry and house pride keeps them separated. They say Slytherin all the wizards go badly or the majority but I don't think that is entirely true even with the person who founded it. Plus Katsinam doesn't have blood purity supremacy attitude. Being cunning and resourceful is a good thing especially if things are against you. You just need to know when to use it. Ambition is something everyone should have but some don't as long it doesn't become something that can get you in trouble with the law."

"Controlling your emotions and what you want is needed. Ambition needs controlling so it doesn't get out of hand. Luke went over something like this during his lessons. I take it there are ghosts for the houses?"

"Yes 5 ghosts mostly Indians but one. It's strange. The ghost is see through but isn't grey or a silver color but rather retains the color of a normal human and has this blue glow around the body. We think it is strange and that particular ghost is Awanyu's house ghost called Alluria Yorcot* she has a lightsaber from what you told me so I'm assuming she was a Jedi."

"Alluria Yorcot is a force ghost, meaning before she died she was a Jedi or force sensitive and she must have died on or at least came to Earth. It isn't unheard of that force ghosts can go to other planets but not many knew of Earth even in the Old Jedi Order so she had to be one that came here for a reason or another. Force ghosts are different than the others."

"Though, you kind of look like Alluria Yorcot. I know your dad's work got burned in the fire but she has the same curly hair you and Annetta have and you two's almond shaped eyes is similar to hers along with your jaw feature. The other house ghosts are Anpatyoo for Yaponcha, Doli for Kokopelli, Hania for Powamu, and Misu for Katsinam and they are Native American ghosts that 1st attended Walpi since it was originally made for the Native Americans in the area. Also there is poltergeist named Ahanu but he came to Walpi after the Indains in the east were moving west due to the ghosts remembering when he came and took residence in Walpi."

"Got it, anything else that would go on?"

"There are dances that everyone attends after house matches on Saturdays and when you enter 8th grade with a signed permission paper you can go to Wintermere but it is kind of hard for the Awanyu House to get that paper signed. Normally the head signs it especially if they don't want their parents to do it since there isn't a lot in the house so we can do everyone. But some foster parents do sign them. But I will be signing yours no matter what. But that is only during the school year, in the summer we will be going to places with no permission forms so you guys aren't always stuck there and when you need things for next school year."

I nod my head.

"We should head back so we can go to dinner"

"But it's four so we can go a little more."

"It is going to take over an hour to get back even if we didn't get far but I would rather we take our time going back than to you have you over heated."

I just give him a stare before he gets up and we head on our way back to the car. Sure it was past 5 but not much past 5 that we couldn't have gone just a little bit further. The only reason it didn't take as long is because I didn't want to be touched this time around due to me wanting to continue so I kind of moped to the car even if this was to go get dinner.

"Would you stop moping?" states Tony. "We can come hiking here throughout the summer if you want until I have to leave then I'm sure other people will take you since this doesn't cost anything to come here. I'm getting hungry and I'm sure you are as well which is why I cut it short. I didn't want to but I didn't think coming here in the heat of the day would be beneficial as well."

"Ok, but I still wanted to be here a little bit longer dad normally took us on a whole day trip with a picnic lunch before heading back to get dinner out. Is there a chance we can take Ursa and Daisuke with us when we come back?" I reply with the hint of sadness in my voice.

"Yes, they can come with us but we may have to eat in the car when they come. But certainly that will get their energy out as well."

"I don't care if we have to eat in the car and they have high energy needs"

Tony just smiles before leaving this place. I have a feeling he is thinking about how we are starting to act like a family. We get to a steak house called Hermoso Atardecer Steakhouse where the host greets us but I can't help feel like people are staring at us as we get our order. Ignoring the stares and a few comments but I don't think our marks are that visible?

"This is a magical establishment," states the waiter. "You are in Lucinda Bruja Street not many muggles come here unless the muggle born witches and wizards come in. So what can I get you two to drink?"

"The berry aqua fresca for the young lady, and I would like a mango lemonade and can we start with an order of nachos for the appetizer?" replies Tony since he asked what I would like to drink but I didn't think he would order.

"Coming right up"

She leaves and I shake my head.

"I can order for myself," I inform.

"Simplicity of things," adds Tony. "Besides I wanted to order our drinks together but you can order your food if you want but dad said to order for the young lady but not without what she wants of course. And this will be the street that we get your items from here but we'll walk around after we eat. I was thinking a cat to complete the fur babies for right now."

"A cat? Tony, are you sure? I haven't tried another animal with them since they have a high prey drive and if I had known earlier I would have worked on with them so they wouldn't go after another animal that isn't their species."

"I'm sure, sweetheart, but a part kneazle cat may be better but we'll just have to see in the shop. And two owls, we are going to need at least 2 owls considering you are back so that is more of a necessity than a want. Professor Carter is allowing you and me to have all these animals on the grounds. Bart will explain everything tomorrow."

"Why did my dad choose you?" I mutter under my breath hoping Tony wouldn't catch it while looking at the menu.

"Know what you want to eat yet?" he states either he didn't hear or isn't acknowledging it.

"No, not yet, everything looks good. Chewie and Lewie would love it in here they love meat and pretty much think with their stomachs especially Chewie."

"They have good food here so I agree with you."

The dinner goes well even if I want to mutter under my breath about the arranged marriage but rather put up with it. Not that I haven't been civil with him but there are times that makes me go back to the place where the hatred is still there or rather dislike of him. Not that we don't bait each other but him ordering my food for me was very weird, mom and dad stopped that once we could read and normally on Earth our "dates" consisted of family so this never happened before. He pays more than enough for the meal including the tip which was probably half of the bill before we leave and he looks at me but doesn't say anything other than grabbing my hand. We do take in some shops but take most of the time with the Magical Pets Shop. A dark brown tabby cat catches both of our eyes. Tony grabs a clerk to get help and get the cat for us and again pays for it and the two owls a white owl and a brown barn owl that was already picked out before I came here. It is then when we start to head home.

"You can name the cat and it is a female?" he states.

"She looks like she has chocolate colors in her," I reply. "What about Chococat?"

"Sounds good, the owls already have names the white one is Snowy and the brown barn owl is Taipa both are female. I didn't name them the store did so unless you want to change them you can but I don't. Your godparents picked them out with Rosalia and Elliot and your Aunt and Uncle named them."

"Got it, though why would my godparents pick them out? They live in England and apparently mom browbeat dad so they would be my godparents because she was in Slytherin when she and became fast friends. Not only are they my godparents they are also Annie's godparents as well. The others have one of my mom's or dad's siblings and their spouses as godparents only because we are catholic. Mom had a younger brother Uncle James and Aunt Lily and was Gianni's godparents before they died when we just turned 1. My dad had 3 younger siblings. Aunt Rosalia and Uncle Elliot are Gabriella's godparents, Uncle Alberto and Aunt Giada are Riccardo's grandparents, and Uncle Roberto and Aunt Caroline are Bart's godparents. I know they were out of family members other than our grandparents but from what I was told dad didn't get much say with the Malfoy family. In fact I hardly see Lucius and Narcissa and their son Draco and even then I got a weird vibe from my godfather."

"I know your mom was a part of this arranged marriage but maybe you have fact wrong."

"Maybe Annetta and I did overhear this when they were fighting over it and we were around 3 so things would have gotten mixed up between then and now. That is how we got our information and it war right after mom spanked me hard and I didn't feel like moving I was way too sore and she threatened if I even moved an inch I would die. I'm just thankful dad got us to our room before mom could hurt me more."

"What was the pretense of the spankings?"

"I didn't want to write to you that day or at least have Minnie write to you since I could hardly write at 3. Annie just came into console me right before we heard them arguing. Not to mention that day I was running a fever."

"Your mom even if you wanted to call her that wasn't a mother to you or your siblings. I've heard stories from your brothers after they died and are glad that she died and that you became her scapegoat and the golden child was Gabriella. This is what your brother wants to come to an agreement on tomorrow before the others show up. All of us, every single one of us, believe you are blocking out the worst of it. Growing a façade of a caring daughter and not wanting to be hurt and pretending to be cheerful is not what a child needs but your brother saw something that your dad recorded over the years around you. From his letter he sent out to everyone you know and your godparents we can gather it wasn't good. Your actions are you trying to find love. Sweetheart, I love you and I don't want you to hurt anymore nor do we know how this is going to end up but we are thinking it is going to be like when they died."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently your mom did more than spank you and either you don't remember it at all or blocked it out. I do not know the details. It is also the reason I didn't acknowledge the remark about me being picked because you have no were to turn to get the answers and what you went through. I don't even know the answer at that. Sometimes I even wonder why I got pared up with someone so young but I still love you. I know there is another reason but we know this is the main reason. The other reason we think has to deal with the some sort of lords in Europe and your dad was one of them since your grandfather once he was married passed it down to him."

"It goes to the eldest so Bart has the title and I don't know exactly what they are called. And I remember him receiving it before I left. So I don't see why he would need to talk to me about that."

At that we head to his house and nothing really happens other than hanging out with them until I feel like I need sleep. It is certainly weird to have a body besides my sleeping with his arm around my waist when he finally joined me in bed. Waking up a few times myself to get comfortable, this is definitely something I need to get used to. Daisuke sleeping by me, I'm used to. Tony on the other hand who is a human and not a canine is weird because he seems to be cuddling into me and I'm not used to a thing that can cuddle back.

* * *

*Name generated on dimfuture starwars random generate


	5. GKHC&TT

Morning comes by Daisuke thinking he can fit in the bed and jumping on Tony in the process to lay with us. So he ends up waking us up and Daisuke trying to find a place to lay before starting to like my face and laying on top of me since there is no room for him. Not that I can't feel it but I can't move my arm meaning he is on top of me.

"Daisuke, we'll go for a run as soon as I can get ready," I state knowing what this is about he didn't get a run when he came because we couldn't run for a month in the ship. "Now get off!"  
The last part was more of a growl coming out which he immediately obeys because he knows I'm alpha and that I growling my words that I'm not exactly pleased. Also he knows that I don't particularly like it when he licks me to get me up but jumping a bed that I did not invite him is different.

"Anthony, you alright?" I ask as I get out of bed.

"Yes, he didn't scratch me," replies Tony and he tries to reach me. "But you can sleep in a little bit more before you go and run with Daisuke. This is your vacation so you don't need to get up so early since it just turned 7."

"And the sun's coming up, Luke's lesson and breakfast started on Yavin as soon as there was light in the sky. So I probably wouldn't get back asleep. Don't worry I'll be safe since Daisuke and Ursa will be with me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"We go for a couple miles before heading back but it shouldn't be more than an hour probably closer to a half an hour. Then once I'm back I'm probably going to do some exercises myself."  
I grab my workout clothes before finding collars for Ursa and Daisuke before his head for a run but neither seem to like the collars or the leash. The half an hour run was more than what they could take with the stuff on them since it would never be on them but they are used to identify them meaning I'm not taking the collars off. Once back I do my morning routine before breakfast which is just push up, sit ups, jumping jacks, and a few stretches. I won't do weights until probably the afternoon if I can find any but otherwise this will probably be it for the day especially for pull ups because I don't know where I will be able to do them.

"Morning routine?" asks Daisy who is cooking breakfast when I come in.

"Yes and afternoon routine will probably be greatly shortened unless you know where I can buy weights to keep my muscles toned or use weights," I reply. "There were some weights at the praxeum that I used so I don't have any of my own."

"Not really, Conrad probably does but I think he does it at his work gym than anywhere else so you wouldn't have access to it. Go ahead get ready for the day and breakfast will be ready by the time you get out."

She continues and I get back to the room and quickly shut it realizing Tony is changing in the room. That only then precedes for him to open it up and has on only his boxers.

"You can come in it's not like you haven't seen my naked before," he replies.

"We were kids," I reply. "And mom had the great idea for us to bath together whenever you were in town visiting. It wasn't my choice to see you naked. Besides I thought you'd want your privacy."

"True but you still will see me naked even in the future now come in to get ready I'm done in the shower so you can shower after your workout. Sorry but I made a vision to see what you were doing to make sure you were protected not that you seemed to notice."

"I wasn't gone that long before I came back besides running is a part of my morning routine where I do exercises waking my body up and I get to busy to do them. I was back in the half an hour before doing exercises outside of the house so there was nothing to worry about and I can protect myself. Overprotective much?"

"Someone has to be protective of you and your parents never were. I know you can protect yourself but I still want to see you hurt especially with Fueller after you even if you can get away from you but it doesn't negate that I am worried for you. I love you, sweetheart, and I don't want you in more pain than what you have been through at the age you have been. If I could, I would take everything you had done to you away."

He wraps his arms around before starting to kiss me and pretty much starts making out. In fact he works on my neck with kisses, sucking before he fully breaks, and I can get clothes so I can take a shower. With my clothes placed away from the shower tub combo, I start taking a shower which is highly needed. Han and I couldn't take a proper shower for a month in the _Falcon_. This is probably the 1st shower or bath after the fire I actually enjoyed. The reason being I cannot feel the water temperature to gage for myself. But as always I don't stay long since because I cannot fully enjoy it, it just serves to get my body clean then I'm out. Though, my hair takes the longest to clean and to dry. It is this thick and long curly hair that dries in small ringlets hair* that Annetta and I inherited from dad and can be quite frizzy at times. Bartolo has curls as well but a loser curl` the rest are mom's straight hair. Since both mom and dad had dark brown/black hair all of us either turned dark brown/black hair or was born with dark brown/black hair.

Once everything is done I get out so I can get breakfast which is on the table with Daisy and Anthony talking about something. I didn't catch it and I'm sure I don't know what is going on since I've been away from earth for almost 2 years. Han comes in shortly after me and just plops down on a chair beside me and thankfully he seems rested.

"Han are you going back tonight?" asks Daisy as we all start to eat.

"I was thinking about it," he replies and through the force I see Tony placing his hand on my thigh. "But I may stay here for a couple more days if not a week before I head back. I need to rest up especially to get out of this system. Is there something I need to be aware of?"

"Well not exactly and neither mom nor I know what is going on truthfully. Bartolo and his fiancée will be here within 2 hours with something to show us and dad along with Rosalia and Elliot and their family will be here within an hour so everyone can know what is truly going on. The only thing we do know fully it involves Susanna in two things one is this lord thing in their family for generations and the second is something that Bart found and is either showing us or telling us. No one thinks this is good about the second part. So we don't know if you would want to stay here either to help Susanna stay calm and what not or head home now," adds Tony.

"As long as I head back in a week I will be good so I might as well stay for it and maybe a few days afterwards. But what are you guys suspecting?"

"Abuse that Suzie has suffered but may have blocked or doesn't remember."

"Yes definitely, Luke Skywalker is trying to figure things out as to what happened and so forth. As long as Susanna doesn't mind me telling him what info we receive I will probably tell him."

"I don't care," I state. "Mom, never abused me just punished me a lot and for other people as well."

"Luke didn't suspect abuse at first," points out Han. "He suspected someone told Fueller where you lived and so forth before he got there which would have prevented the destruction in the 1st place. When you opened you mouth about your childhood he didn't know if it was your mother because we all suspect there was more than just mental abuse going or someone else that told Fueller. It makes sense this was an inside job but he also wants to arrest the person in charge of helping Fueller on Earth and we don't think Fueller is working alone. He has to have a master somewhere."

"Mom and dad are dead so if it was my mom, which I have my doubts, you couldn't arrest her at all but hope she got her punishment by the Lord."

"That maybe but we have no leads on it other than whoever it was may have died in the town as well. But you said something about your godfather earlier and that you don't receive a good vibe from and we don't know if it is he or not. Could he have helped out?"

"He lives in England and I don't see him much even before the fire since he was friends with only my mom not both. Does something seem off with him and his family? Yes, but does he have the knowledge to do this to Annetta and I? I don't believe so but I could be wrong. What I've been feeling I would say they are very distant from us and to me at least they seem fickle they use what they can to gain power and if you have no use to them they don't leave. Not to mention my godparents believe in blood supremacy and rather unlike mom feared Annetta and I to the point we were like gods to them. Everything was in the situation we read and I at least didn't like it."

"So they didn't know much about you?"

"Not to the point I believe that realized Annetta and I were Jedi. They would always say we were stronger than him, he-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, or as they would say it The Dark Lord. Annetta and I don't know whom exactly these names are referring to because no one would confirm a name to us so we do use a lot he-who-must-not-be-named, or you-know-who. But through we thought we crossed a name in a conversation that we eaves dropped on by our neighbors was Voldemort but no one would tell us the true name. But he is at least mangled beyond recognition and any mobility and thought if not dead by a reflected curse he was going to put on my cousin, Harry Potter, just days after Annetta's and I's 1st birthday. In fact 5 days after, and I don't think you-know-who knows of Annetta's and I's existence."

"This is a true story in the wizarding world and the name you got, Sue, is his name and frankly almost everyone in the entire world is afraid to speak his name which is probably why you didn't get the confirmation," inputs Tony. "He was a very dark and very powerful wizard at one point and he is presumed dead but there isn't a correlation between the 2 attacks. He was after non-magic folk or non-force sensitive called muggles, muggle borns, and blood traitors and to lesser degree half-bloods and were focused on the attacks. Susanna's town everyone was targets and the person only wanted Susanna and Annetta so I don't think there is a blood supremacy going on in that attack."

"No, it would be out of character so this probably was outside of him from what you said and what info Sue and Ann gave Luke. Not saying her godfather is off the hook but it seems like he won't be a suspect as well and he was there at the funeral right?"

"Yes, but there is rumors he was one of he-who-must-not-be-named followers known as death eaters but didn't go to wizarding jail for it and be guarded by dementors. I believe if found guilty he would have gone to Azkaban because he lives in England but he wasn't and freed to go about his business if the rumors are true. The same rumors were spread about Susanna and her siblings' mother but she would have went to the American wizarding prison Ohanzee. Unfortunately for her as well American Aurors were very much on their own to prosecuting the death eaters here leaving most to go free anyways. There was no proof of any of them actually helped the dark lord himself," states Conrad coming in. "And we haven't been having much luck in helping Luke Skywalker the connection on Earth for the Sith attack. So how was last night? And how did the hike and date go?"

"Hi, honey, we had a quiet evening last night" greats Daisy.

"Hey," I reply before going back to my food.

"Hi, dad, and the hike was good though someone didn't want the hike to end," adds Tony. "So she was sulking for a bit before I said we could go back throughout the summer. The rest was fine but she didn't seem to like being stared at in the restaurant. Just to warn you the cat is Chococat and we have the owls as well."

"Where did you two go to eat?"

"Hermoso Atardecer Steakhouse and she was even confused when I ordered for her what she wanted."

"I still say I could have ordered for myself even if that is what I wanted but it feels weird," I add. "No one since I was able to read has done it. Have they asked what I wanted? Yes but not ordered for me."

"He was being a gentlemen so no real arguments?" adds Daisy.

Tony sighs, "No, we talked in the car before we came back to see if she remembered things because I did hear make an off comment that she muttered but I wasn't going to do it in public. I did not know where it would go but she did bring up her godparents 1st and we had to talk about that 1st because they paid for the owls and went into possible abuse. From what it seems, I would classify it as abuse since it was over trivial things like not wanting to write to me. We've talked when she was on Yavin about it and things are lining up there was major abuse to her and maybe only to her. These arguments in that situation makes sense she was stressed and abused and didn't know where to look and relieve everything. She was looking for love that she never received. She has healed quite considerably from everything but she still has ways to go. And I am sorry I have to say it in front of her."

"I don't mind, mom and dad always talked like I wasn't there," I point out.

"Well then are good lead would be dead," adds Conrad. "Susanna, do you have any clue who his master would be?"

"No, other than it would be his master and another Sith Lord. What I know of the Sith they have a 2 person rule only 2 dark Jedi at a time can be a Sith. One has to be the master and one has to be the apprentice it will change only when one dies and most likely the apprentice kills the master sometimes the apprentice gets killed. The most notable of the apprentice getting killed would be the Sith Master named Darth Sidious whose public name was Palpatine and he had 3 titles first he was a Senator then was voted Chancellor of the Old Republic and he declared himself Emperor of the galaxy. I do not suspect him since he is dead all of his clones have been killed unless Fueller comes from a different time when he was alive and was the master not the apprentice. I do not think he is the master; the master hardly gets his hands dirty the apprentice does. Now that doesn't mean they are acting in his legacy if it is past his time if this is before his time then I'm at a standstill. Sidious was very powerful very ambitious and actually ruled the entire galaxy for years."

"Who would be worse this Sidious or he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"I would consider Darth Sidious only for this reason, he manipulated both sides of the clone wars to get what he wanted and feed off a desperate Jedi trying to save his wife from his visions of her dying. You-know-who is strong in his own right and in a different league but actually accomplishing what they wanted Sidious did that and was successful for years because of his manipulation of both sides. I do not want to be on the wrong end of either because of their powers and their own legacy. Sidious actually reigned the entire galaxy from 16 BBY to 4 ABY. So that is a 20 year reign, 16 before the battle of Yavin and 4 after the battle of Yavin, and that is what BBY and ABY stands for. He-who-must-not-be-named I don't believe he had that long of a reign if none at all. Both though have very similar characteristics which is very scary."

"He wasn't as successful as this Sidious but around 10 years he did strike fear even after his death up until this point but he has not acquired that much power as Sidious to my knowledge. And the fact you are going of them being successful it seems they are on an even playing ground."

"They are, and I don't think they will be enemies or followers of each other but more like allies to help each other get what they want and then backstab each other once it has been obtained most likely. But I could be wrong in that assumption."

"And they could be very spot on, Shima's bloodline has strong seer genes and it isn't unheard of to have at least one that is a seer out of their children and your father was one of them. No one of your older siblings have shown actually any ability to be a seer that we know of while it seems you and Annetta seem to have gotten some ability. You would predict every time your mom would get mad at you or something would go way off along with Annetta."

"Future is always in moving so not all my visions could have come true. Even for Jedi having visions or predictions of the future and I see no need to make the visions to come true because they will come true if the future wills it. Besides I don't think my seeing things in the futures is because I come from a line of seers but a Jedi who will probably actually have force visions which is exactly like predictions. And no I haven't seen what this was about in a vision or not just what I've heard. What I have seen Fueller attempting to attack again but that is all what Luke and I could deduce from one visions but he will have help. We don't know where or when this will happen just sometime after Annetta is on Earth if he is to attack on Earth again. The location we believe is Walpi. I was in the midst of meditating a few days before I came back here but there was no inclination where he was attacking just that he will and he'll have help. Looking for visions isn't my thing and they will come when they come. They seem to like to come when I'm meditating or sleeping mostly meditating but at least it isn't disturbing a lot of my time."

"Anyways, when is the house hunting going to start? I would like to help."

"Hopefully tomorrow we can meet with the realtor," replies Tony. "I don't know if we will see any houses tomorrow other than giving her specifics what we want in the house. But I have more than enough for a down payment saved up and I would like it to be a decent size for a family and to entertain in."

It drops it at that and goes into a different subject as Conrad gets settled back in but it is weird to see the approximately 8' Daisy beside the 5'10" Conrad. But you know they are in love even if being an Auror means they may not see each other for a while when he was stationed here. Where you're stationed in America doesn't mean that you won't help other states like when he was in Du Bois the night of the fire. Their love for each other radiates from each other and hard for me to ignore. This was never something I really felt between mom and dad when they were alive but a different love for each other as if they had reservations or something while Daisy and Conrad has no reservations. It does bring up things up especially when Rosalia, Elliot, Jennifer (almost 8), Abigail (10), and Franklin (12) along with Joseph (Jennifer's fiancé, just turned 8) comes in after breakfast is already ate and we are just hanging out in the living room watching TV. Rosalia and Elliot love for each other was the same way as Conrad and Daisy's.

"Did dad truly love mom?" I ask without much thought.

"They did when they first found each other before anyone children came," answers Rosalia. "He was smitten with her but as children came and rumors he became to question the relationship but didn't want to end it. He never really said anything but I think the rumors put him on the edge and didn't know what to do but didn't trust her again even if he loved her."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"That she was a death eater and not only that abusive to her children without letting Dante know. We do believe he was filing for divorce before the fire happened making everything come to the end. She would constantly deny it but would never prove it and would be gone for months at a time that it is a wonder that her last pregnancy even lasted as long as it did. As for the marriage it was on its last legs with the rumors of child abuse becoming more prevalent especially around you and frankly you couldn't hide some signs of possible abuse even if fooled a lot of people. Not all of them were fooled to say the least. You were taught to love and respect them no matter what and she would test it on you and most of her children. Gabriella became the golden child only because of her snitching you guys out. In fact your brother Bart found something that only confirms our suspicions what went behind closed doors. We saw it yesterday and it's not good."

"What exactly did you see?" inquires Tony.

"Something that Susanna shouldn't see or hear," replies Elliot. "Not that if she wants to see them she can but we don't think she should be in the room if Bart wants to show it. She would hardly remember anyways. The last thing on it was just hours of the fire and she put some memory charm on her after an abuse session. What she remembers is because it was interrupted by Dante so we think the memory charm is botched to a degree but I do not want her to see it because of the nature and maybe better if she never knows."

"I only remember spankings and getting them for other people and forcing me to write to Tony that she did to me," I point out.  
At that they go back to some discussion that I really don't want to be a part of only because they are talking about marriage and so forth. Ok well their marriage and to be honest I heard it a thousand times and I just want to tune it out while we listen to whatever is on the radio since they don't want cable. So we just listen to the magical radio that it can pick up and thankfully it is on this action program so I'm not that bored. They do have a TV with DVD player so they can watch movies but that is about it.

Bart comes in with two blonde girls beside him who I have no clue who they are or relations but the older has a few papers so I'm going to guess she works for the ministry or the USA government. The youngest girl seems to be clinging to Bart as they come in.

"Hi," I greet.

"Hi, long time no see," he replies. "How was your training on Yavin 4?"

"Good, but who are they?"

"My girlfriend, Alexa Delany, and her mother, Clarice Delany, I didn't point them out in the letter I sent because I would rather you guys met in person. But right now I need you, Clarice, and Tony to come with me because I have a few things that deal with magical and laws since she works with the ministry and is one of the judges there."

"What legal things?'

"One being the Lords of Peace title being transferred from me to you and all that comes with it. Two if there is a marriage before you turn 18 not that I don't believe it will happen just so you have things in place. But we need to go in private first before I can show what I found and I'm prepared for the worst reaction from you."

"Ok"

Tony only nods before going to the den area in here before anything is discussed.

"First and foremost I'm doing is the title transfer of the Lords of Peace from Lord Bartolo Dante Rizzo to Miss Susanna Violet Rizzo. Lord Bartolo Dante Rizzo already signed what he needed but you, Miss Susanna Violet Rizzo, need to sign and take an oath after reading the papers saying you agree to it. This is the 1st transfer between siblings since this is normally done between parent to eldest child upon either death or old age. Lords of the Peace has said to be formed but 6 Jedi coming to earth and staying marrying into family. The 6 families that hold the titles are the Rizzo family by Alluria Yorcot, the Malfoy family by Arrik Parlayy, the Potter family by Verls Yissik, the Snape family by Siiwook Phrog, Choi family by Skye Sal, and Ahmed family by Sorv Kienaan. Each family by the female ladies have changed the last name or a person without a child will give it to their oldest niece or nephew. The present day lords and ladies are Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Chung-ho Choi, and Newton Ahmed. The Rizzo, Potter, and Malfoy families have and they will keep until the next transfer of the title remain in the same blood line of the Jedi that founded them. The Snape blood line will go out with the next transfer. The rest of the families have already transferred out of the blood line though the lines to not realize this. This is vital info for you, Miss Susanna Violet Rizzo, because you are one of the two within your blood line to be the return of the Jedi in either line. I also have your dad's work on the blood line that is separate from everything but if you could please look over it so you are aware of your duties especially being the return of the Jedi. Most will come as a mutation the lines if they keep like they are will at some point in the future will have a Jedi come into the family."

"Got it"

She hands me a good stack of paper that I read over of the duties of the Lords of Peace which is as the Jedi is to be peace makers and only fight when necessary. Some families have obviously gotten away from it. I also notice training of the incoming Jedi which basically means at least I will be doing that for a long time and I need to figure that out before I graduate how that is to happen. I don't think I can really do that while I'm in school unless something comes up. Other than that it lists how to actually train Jedi, use the title correctly, and so forth along with what comes with it. I get the main money and the mansion in Italy that dad would takes us for summer vacations. But I don't see anything about meetings or anything.

"I have a question before me sign," I state after an hour of ready. "How often the meetings are held and who holds them? The text says nothing about that just how to summon a meeting by an incantation of the native tongue or Galactic Basic translating into Peace be here, Meeting is near, Lords hear my cry, Things have gone awry; along with point a wand or lightsaber towards the sky."

"The meetings are held when there is a need and the one feeling the need will host which for now will be in your hand. There hasn't been many meetings but a few because of the wizarding war. Wizards can't sense disturbances unlike Jedi so you will have to but you also being a Jedi set up meeting times and so forth to go over things. But this was their version…"

"Of the Jedi Council so I would be the Grand Master?"

"Yes, the Rizzo family has always held that position and was speculated to have the 1st Jedi to return there and get the Jedi to train under them. Unlike the ones in outer space this is a fixed position unless otherwise declared otherwise because they knew the Jedi will fade from their family and eventually be the return of the Jedi on Earth. You would be the one to declare it but other than you, your sister, Andrew, and Longwei Kwan there isn't any other Jedi on Earth that we are aware of and if there is they are unaware of the status."

"Status?"

"It seems unlike you and Annetta they have magical abilities as well being Jedi so it is easy to overlook what makes a person a Jedi."

"Got it, so it would probably in the best interest is to at least update the magical community around the world to have them understand what a Jedi is and identifying requires at home at least on earth. I have no way to have people in every country right now to help let alone what to look for and some way to get a midi-chlorian count. Right now we are going at that the force is in everything but only a few can touch it even if it will help since a lot of magic and Jedi in a young child can overlap. It needs specifics and this wasn't something I was worried about right away which I should have been."  
"This wasn't something that we knew at that time that you would have to," informs Bart. "Maybe a good way to start this would be a book or something so people understand other than just laws and regulations. More people will read a book than listen to a regulation that is in the minority. Not that you can't change laws and so forth but it needs to reach the masses."

I just nod my head and just sign what I have to before the next subject comes up and it seems the mood is a little bit lighter. Why the mood is lighter? I don't know but I have a feeling that I something may have happened in the time I was on Yavin 4 training.

"Next order of business is the court order for you to marry," she states. "They have approved for you to marry by the New Mexico government and the USA United States Republic of Magic to marry at the age you are. This was done without you two petitioning but the tribe petitioning for you guys particularly Mr. and Mrs. Barbara and Kyle Richardson, Mr. Anthony McCaden's maternal grandparents being decedent from the tribe Taloni as well. Mr. and Mrs. Shima and Augusto Rizzo did not petition for this and tried to stall it until much as possible."

"She doesn't need to marry me now, does she? There is no way the courts she has to marry me before such and such a date but rather giving her permission to marry before she turns 18," retorts Tony finally grabbing the papers to look them over.

"Yes these are permission for her to marry you but it seems this was done without your knowledge."

"It was, they know I want to wait to at least she says that she wants to marry me and cannot stand not being married to me otherwise if I get the answer before she turns 18 I will stick to the contract and wait until she 18 and graduated from Walpi. If there is none of those I do not want her to marry unless there is some need to marry her, Shima knows, and therefore she nor would the elders petition. Grandpa is not an elder nor the chief so I don't see why he petitioned. Let alone mom and dad cut him off awhile back from info because of his attitudes the marriage has to happen when I'm 18 not her let alone how late the arrangement went for me. And this was done seriously without Susanna's permission and she's the one that is underage and no way am I forcing her to marry me if she doesn't want to. But you didn't say if she needs to marry me now."

"I wasn't going to say that until I knew and it is noble of you to still stay with the contract and wait for her but unfortunately the only permission is from the New Mexico government. The United States Republic of Magic on the other hand is upholding a law that hasn't been enforced in a long time and Shima and the elders say that law is absurd and should be removed. You two have to marry within a year of her return before some sort of punishment is enforced. Normally no one petitions but the people wanting to marry."

"What law?" I ask.

"The Taloni law that states if both parents of on arranged fiancé/e dies they have to marry and will get permission from the state if one or both are under the wedding age within a year of the death or in this case, when the fiancée returns to Earth. You cannot appeal this, but what you can do for now is a court house marriage and when she does turn 18 renew your vows with each other in an elaborate way along with concealing the relationship to the majority until then. The reason this hasn't been upheld is because no one else petitioned for the person."

"But we can decide who knows about the marriage right?"

"Yes, you can."

"I guess when Annetta comes back we have a small wedding on the fly and get your last name changed Along with getting you an engagement ring along with the wedding bands. Shima has rights to marry people right?"

"Yes, she does and legally as well," answers Bart. "I am sorry about this and I wasn't aware."

"I don't want to marry now, I'm only 11 years old there has to be a law in the government that doesn't permit an 11 year old to marry," I cry out.

"Normally there is but the United States Republic of Magic can override it if the person is in the Taloni tribe. There is nothing anyone can do and this was battled out for 2 years and just approved a week ago because of Shima saying they haven't heard from you two wanting to be married. Susanna, do you want to be married to Mr. Anthony McCaden someday? Answer me truthfully and no bull crap like some people say and the body language says differently. Something with you says you would say yes."

"I don't know, I'm 11 and still working out everything and going through puberty. He infuriates me at times but he seems to be the only one that cares about me since mom and dad died so I don't know. Will I go through with the arranged marriage? Sure, whatever I don't see myself with another man when I have visions. What do you want me to say? Is that what you wanted?"

"Well probably more what I was expecting you to say because of everything you are and have gone through at such a young age and being a seer yourself. I even saw the video and I will not say anymore. What has to be coming off has to be subconsciously then consciously with you at this point then. That is all what I have then on the legal aspects and I will sign as a witness when you two do the court house or intimate wedding if no one else will."

"I get it but can we have some time alone?" asks Tony.

"Of course"

They leave and I just stare at the table since there is no way I'm marrying now without knowing my feelings for Anthony and why I'm seeing what I'm seeing in visions with him. But this is too much for me to take in right now. Anthony doesn't say much to me other than sitting beside me and I can see him occasionally rubbing my shoulder through the force for a long time. In fact, I was the one who broke the silence first.

"What was your answer to marrying me?" I inquire.

"It was a yes, a definite yes," he replies. "Yours as much as it sounds like a yes especially if you were older and had more sense of this I did not want to marry you when you were unsure of your answer and you have no time to back out. I just wish grandma and grandpa didn't petition for this so this could go at a neutral rate."

"I don't want to be married now. I want to have a normal life and not be married at such a young age to anyone. What is the rush other than the freaking law for the marriage? I can't think of one thing and all the reasons I can think of is to stall it. We have had not really talks about the future or anything but for me age related things."

"Things will work out even if we have to work at them to understand things and get through problems but the main problem is my grandparents meddling in something they shouldn't be meddling in. Thankfully your grandparents are understanding that this shouldn't be happening now and tried to stop the marriage from going through right now. Right now are relationship is just starting to bud because of everything or at least in person. If you need more time…"

"I'm good, it was just a major shock since I thought we had until I was 18 almost 19 for me to get married and answer that questions."

"Same here but if you need more time alone then we can stay here for now."

"I don't need more time but I do need to set a side time to meditate to sort things out."  
I'm about to get up when a piece of paper falls out of the stack of papers in my arm and it is my magical work up. Not ever seeing one of these things in person I decide to look at it.

_**Susanna Violet Rizzo **__  
●Parents: Dante Augusto and Sondra Katherine Rizzo (deceased)  
●Siblings: Bartolo Dante, Riccardo Kenneth, Giavanni Lucas, Gabriella Heather, and Annetta Nicole  
●Rank in siblings: Youngest by 5 minutes  
●Maternal Grandparents: Harry and Violet Potter (deceased)  
●Paternal Grandparents: Shima and Augusto Rizzo  
●Maternal Aunts Uncles: James and Lily Potter  
●Paternal Aunts and Uncles: Angelica and Cain Gosselin, Carlo and Katherine Rizzo, Rosalia and Elliot Frost  
●Number of maternal cousins: 1  
●Number of paternal cousins: 8  
●Blood Status: Pureblood Force Sensitive with magical parents  
●Birthdate: October 26, 1988  
●Location of birth: Du Bois, PA  
●Hometown: Salsburg, PA (destroyed)  
●Ethnicity: White (Italian, British, German, and Czechoslovakian- Czech), Native American (Taloni Tribe)  
●If Taloni Tribe decedent and youngest in family her fiancé: Anthony Fin McCaden  
●Future parents-in-laws: Conrad and Daisy McCaden  
●Future Sibling-in-laws: Vanessa McCaden  
●Date of finalized agreement between the family: December 1, 1988  
●Age at final agreement: 1 month and 5 days  
●Fiancé's age at final agreement: 8 years 3 months 2 weeks and 2 days  
●Date of wedding: Pending upon agreement in contract or orders from the United States Republic of Magic  
●Children: None  
●Job: Student at Walpi  
●Fiancé's Job: Walpi's Potions Master and Head of Awanyu  
●Current Residence: 1301 Farmington Ave; 2nd bedroom; Farmington, NM 87401_

"What the? Why is my magical work up in the stack of papers?" I inquire.

"Mine is probably in there," replies Tony. "They give you a copy of the magical work up when you are getting married or when you are just so you guys have a copy and show it for identification which is what yours will be doing. It will magically change as things change of course this is about the age that my mom requested mine so they thought it was good idea to give you yours."

"Ok, I didn't know since I thought they kept it."

"In some countries yes but in America no since this is public info. But until it is needed we should put it in our lockbox along with the other papers so they don't go missing not that I think they will but right now I have no clue. We will do that now just so they aren't out."  
I just nod my head and get the papers in a more organized fashion before putting them away and heading back. The talking is hushed when we walk in and Daisy hugs me before bending down.

"Bart told us what the government is doing and how this happened," she starts. "She has been cut off for years so how she found out and decided to pursue is beyond me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine a little bit shocked but I'm fine," I reply.

"Mom, leave it," adds Tony. "She most likely heard on the news and decided to pursue it that way but identification was proof for them but I do not want them at the rushed wedding if we can help it. She has ruined enough of our get together and so forth with drama and Susanna doesn't need to be a part of that. Her grandma tried to stop it but apparently forgot to take in an account of the law even if she is the elder and chief of the tribe."

"Got it and I will do what I can to help with this rushed wedding."

I just nod my head and Bart plays with the DVD player for a while. Something in me tells me that something is wrong and what I've been hearing from other people that I may not like it. The children leave and I try to go with them but Bart just stops me and shakes his head before anything so I just sit as close as I can for some reason to Tony who has a protective stance. Why does this situation reek of something that I should know but don't? Why are people on edge especially Tony? It can't be that bad, can it.

"Bart, let her leave so she doesn't have to deal with whatever you want to show us but don't subjugate her to it if she doesn't want to even if it has her," defends Tony.

"She has to see it," Bart bluntly puts. "It has her in it and from what the end shows I feel it is better for her to see it to complete her memories."

"And make her hate you not who she should hate? Let her come to it on her own not force her and hasn't she been through enough from her entire childhood, to fire that killed your parents. Not that revenge isn't good but…"

"She has to see it, dad would have wanted her to see it if he was alive."

"No he wouldn't have."

Bart just looks pissed, it starts to play, and nothing seems to be too much out of the ordinary when I was a child. Well I was dead wrong within a few minutes mom appears to be dragging me in and just do more than spankings that I hardly remember but torturing me with curses and hitting me. And it started a fast time last making me close my eyes as words come out and everything when it slows down to a very degrading part on calling me names like slut, bitch, or anything that would insult me or me pleading with her. I try to hide what I can of my body or at least my head behind Tony. The last thing is right before the fire, I hardly remember that night, and she has her wand to me and seems to be smirking.

"He's here, he's here to take you," the recording of mom states. "You will turn like a good girl and be on the dark side and help mommy bring back my lord but you will not know the abuse so you can go with Fueller who has promised to help. Now, be good and stay still."

"Please, mom, don't do this to me! What have I done?" I cry out.

"Silence, you were born, you and your Jedi sister but soon you will be on the dark side, you ungrateful slut! No one will know. Obliviate! Honey go to bed, remember I love you."  
It stops and I hope no one tries to break the spell on me.

"You aren't breaking the spell on Susanna, Bart," yells Tony.

"I can't either way because I won't torture her and that is the only way to effectively break it," replies Bart. "You know there is no known spell that breaks the memory charm and hopefully this breaks it. The reason this may break it is because it was faulty she remembered some abuse but mom was going for the whole abuse. Hate me or kick me out for it if you must but I wasn't going to have my sister live in a bubble thinking no other abuse happened when it did. I sped it up unless there was something that needed hearing otherwise even with editing lasted a very long time almost two days' worth and I got it in under 2 hours. She has to learn the truth."

"And you couldn't let it break itself if it was faulty! Bartolo, look at your sister! She is clinging for her life from just watching even if she is a Jedi but she is still human and has emotions that will come out. You didn't think about her at all! Just showing it what she went through and doesn't have the memories! Which I consider that a blessing since she doesn't have to deal with that along with the memory of the fire in her memory! She has been through enough don't you see that? Not to mention us having to marry in a year is ok but still a bomb to the both of us. Were both of these out of our control? Yes, but showing her and us could have been controlled by you."

I just get up at that and find a quiet place and start to mediate on everything and hope to calm myself down since I am scared and angry at the same time. This is something for me and no one else. I do not know if they followed me or know if I left the room which will be seen later.

●Tony's POV●

"She had to see it and that is final!" yells back Bart.

"At what cost?" I retort. "You aren't her legal guardian nor her fiancé so you have no say what she sees or not. Face it, you are not the one that will be helping to put the pieces back together so you can show it to her but it is the ones in her life constantly that has to help. That not only me but also my family and your Aunt and Uncle Rosalia and Elliot Frost and their family. You need to see it from her perspective. Would you want to see that?"

"Yes and I would want to see what I went through if I had a memory block. As for the cost, the cost is less than her knowing fully what happened because she shouldn't be babied like you guys seem to be doing."

"Babying her is one thing but this movie and her not recalling all of it is a totally other thing," pipes up Elliot. "Bartolo, I agree with Tony that she shouldn't have seen this and the costs for her is way too high and she tried to leave because she didn't want to see it which should have been your 1st clue. Now if you excuse me I want to see if Susanna is alright because she left in a rush away from the fighting."

"She's probably mediating and probably won't respond until she is done which who knows how long that will be with the 2 bombs she got and one a lot more damaging than the other. But it probably wouldn't hurt to check on her to make sure she isn't crying. But I can do that, but Bart you and I will discuss things in private away from Susanna about a few things that I want to say to you."

I walk the halls and check for were Susanna is and I see her sitting on our bed Indian style with her eyes closed meaning she is meditating. Placing myself back in the living room, I just inform them that she is indeed meditating and shouldn't be disturbed until she comes out. Bart, Alexa, and Clarice said they had to leave and will not be attending the dinner which is probably for the better. It means less fighting all around and more support towards Susanna. Whatever came across Bart's mind to show it to her is beyond me but she shouldn't have said it and be the one to confront Bart she was way too scared to even do that?

●Susanna's POV●

After a long time of meditating I open my eyes to see I have been meditating for an hour from the bedside clock on things that have happened. I give off a small sigh hoping things have calmed down and can be talked out rationally if people stayed. That is the big question because they most likely left. Walking back to the living room it is oddly quiet even if I'm still in the hallways. Tony moves his head up before coming up to me and giving me a big hug only to be followed by a kiss.

"Sorry about leaving," I start. "I just couldn't take the fighting any longer."

"It's fine, Bartolo, Clarice, and Anna left and will not be joining us for dinner but you had to take care yourself because you shouldn't have seen that if you didn't want to. But are you all right? You were hiding behind me for the majority of the time," soothes Tony.

"Yes, I got things under control with the meditation but it's going to take me awhile to really know how to deal with it fully. If this helped I have no clue but right now I just want to chill out the rest of the day and not think on either one of the things I learned today."

"Ok, let me know if you want to see a therapist on anything because it may help."

"I don't know at this point."

I sit on the sofa before anyone else says anything.

"Since you weren't here when you got the news of being the potions master at Walpi and the head of Awanyu nor seen you until now," starts Elliot on a different subject. "How did you exactly get the head? No one but a former student of the house can be its head."

"There are no remaining Awanyu students as teachers or staff members. That house is more lenient on who the head is since it doesn't get many students and most if not all get jobs away from Walpi and never come back which is how it should be so they can have their own life. The last head wasn't a former student in Awanyu and he was the one to recommend me to be the head as well. Professor Carter agreed with him and that is how I got the head," replies Tony sitting beside me.

"That makes sense for Awanyu, we never thought of it that way. Did you have any students this year?"

"None was sorted in it. This coming up year at least Susanna will be sorted there, the hat will not separate her from me and me being the head the hat will take seconds before calling her house. Now, if I was just a teacher and not being the head the hat will have more of a choice that will fit her specifically I not going for my house when I was there. That include my former job as the assistant though most likely if I was still an assistant for Álverez she might have a higher chance of going to the Awanyu house but not as high as it is now. She really has no out of going to Awanyu right now. Though I'm guessing the hat will make a joke to her before placing her like he did with me."

"Before I forget," Conrad interrupts. "Are you still planning to use the family engagement and wedding ring set or buying your own? I know you said you are thinking about it but aren't positive. Your grandma traded it in for when grandfather could pay for his own and your mom didn't want it because she was afraid of destroying it beyond repair for future generations since it had to have to majorly resized if it were to fit her. Sorry for interrupting the conservation but it seems to be the only way to get it in."

"If she will take it but otherwise I have to figure things out since I wasn't planning on this to happen now but to have it as soon as she was done with school."

Conrad leaves and within minutes comes back with a small ring box that he gives to Tony. At that point Tony gets on his knee and opens the box that has this rose gold diamond ring and a wedding band. Besides the main diamond there is smaller diamonds in a row on the band on the other side the Celtic knot for a good inch I believe and the wedding band has a small dip and diamonds itself on it.

"Susanna, would you wear this ring?" he asks. "I cannot ask you to marry me due to being forced which I would have loved to do when you got to a reasonable age."

"It's beautiful and yes I will wear it but this looks brand new so I wouldn't expected without hearing what Conrad said would be a family heirloom," I reply.

"We take good care of it and it is goblin made along with being thousands of years ahead of its time when it was made. Only because it is goblin made has it became a family heirloom," informs Conrad. "It was the main reason Daisy was afraid to have it and ruin it especially for you. Vanessa when we asked if she ever wanted this said no and would rather have something with a larger diamond than anything else."

"No, it's perfect besides I would rather have something for me at least that is a family heirloom even before my time on Yavin 4. Gabriella claimed mom's engagement ring which ran on my mom's side and she took it the summer before the fire. I didn't particular care for it that ring anyways because it was really flashy but thought it would go to the one who gets proposed or proposes to 1st than her claiming it."

"Normally it does go that way."

He slips it on but I figure until I'm done growing I can work with finding ways to have it on since it is a little tight.

"We'll get it to fit it doesn't look like it needs out that much."

"I'd rather wait until I'm done growing until it gets resized so I might wear them on a necklace or at least the engagement ring."

"It's no big deal if we have to get it resized over and over since the goblins make it so the resizing doesn't affect the quality of the ring and I don't mind the price of resizing over time."

"I didn't know."

We kiss and the rest of the day goes quite well especially with others ignoring the news happening earlier in the day. I know the wedding has to get done soon especially the planning so we cannot stall long on it but maybe the rest of today and tomorrow I can get my head wrapped around things. Besides tomorrow seems will be busy that nothing can get done for the wedding anyways. For dinner we go to TGIF to eat and that was good as well so many blue raspberry slurpies.

* * *

AN: Instead of Ministry of Magic USA in my story will be United States Republic of Magic which can be found on harry potter fanon wikia United_States_Republic_of_Magic and even if most positions are similar to England there are key differences that will come later on in the story though some sooners than others. Most of the Americas runs different and have different names than England and most of Europe meaning there is no minister of magic in USA but president of magic along with other key differences.


	6. Our Own House

I am dreaming something not related to the fire or anything and feels oddly like a vision since I can tell it is sometime in the future.

●Dream/Vision●

Everything is green in a pasture along with some purple flowers but there are a few children that look like a combination of Tony and me. Then there is Tony and me playing with children most are 3 girls and a boy in the mix and everything is happy as if nothing has happened and the past is forgotten. Also there is something different between Tony and me an actual love and I'm genuinely happy and not just with the kids.

"I love you," I state to Tony and he just grabs me.

"I love you too, Sue," he replies before giving me a quick peck.

"Mommy, daddy!" yells our kids before tackling us to the ground.

●End Dream/Vision●

I wake up because I can hear Tony moving beside me and he looks at me but also wipes away I guess tears and I wasn't aware I was crying.

"Bad dream, sweetheart?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "It was a happy dream but it seemed like a vision but I'd never had a vision come in my dreams. I was happy with no thought of the past. We were married and had 4 children 3 girls and a boy. There was this large grassy field with lots of purple flowers, all of us playing together and laughing. The feeling of it being a vision is weird because I want this to happen but no vision has ever seeped into my dreams before."

"Must have been lovely"

I'm about to get out of bed because it is morning but Tony grabs my arm stopping me so he can finish.

"You aren't going to run today," he states. "Well both walk the dogs after breakfast you don't need to go running every day or multiple times a day and yesterday you needed on to clear your head more but you need some days down and just relax. You'll over work yourself."

"Anthony, I can make that decisions for myself if I am to run or not and I'm not sick so it will be a cold day in Mustafar before I not go running."

"What is Mustafar?"

"It is the hottest planet in the galaxy that is covered in volcanos and lava/magma; I like it better than using hell. So I am going running."

"No you will not and that is final."

"You cannot tell me that I can't just go running especially since I can protect myself and Daisuke and Ursa won't let anyone hurt me as well."

"You were tired yesterday so I don't want you worm out more therefore I don't want you to run today until you can rest up. Besides I like it if I would go with you even if nothing will happen but as time for ourselves when we can get it. We won't have much time for ourselves for the next month or so maybe not for year and I do want make most of the time we can have together and not think about much. Though, last night was fun."

"We didn't have…"

"No, you when your head hit the pillow you were out like a light. I was referring to dancing all evening last night after dinner when mom turned on the classical station. Though I kind of had to take your clothes off of you since you hit the bed with your clothes and I wasn't about to put your pajamas on unless you were going to wake up. But we could right now."

He smirks before rolling so he is on top of me and I'm on my back with him getting my legs to be around his waist before starting to kiss me before I could even reply breaking he just smiles.

"Not now, I don't feel like it, you jerk. I was just wondering."

"Got it, and I guess we can't do more than make out right now not until you want it. Just let me know when you are ready and I'll go from there."

"I don't know but would it be too much to ask you to wait until I don't know when we are married in a month if you can't hold of any longer? I don't know when I'll be ready for sex and it could be years. I'm still trying to go over everything for you and you know most religions frown upon sex before marriage and I was raised Catholic before everything happened. Luke and Mara just said that when I'm ready I'll know but I'm still very young to really know. I just don't feel ready now for sex."

"I can hold off as long as you aren't ready so there is no worry for that and I don't think this will be figured out within a months' time. This isn't something that should be jumped in for you and you have to trust me."

"I just don't know who to really trust right now considering yesterday's drama with the video other than who tried to stand up for me which was you. It's not that I don't want to have sex but in reality I'm just in the mood right now until things from what all of us saw is sorted out. This has nothing to do with me being ready or not, being in love with you or not."

"I get it, still recovering and it would be awhile."

"Sorry for not saying anything yesterday to my brother."

"It's fine, you weren't in your right mind and I really felt like I had to defend you. Just so I know you trust me?"

"Yes, I may not exactly like you or know my actual feelings towards you but I do trust you. Just something seems to be safe in your arms and I just don't know if my feelings are coming in or I'm see through the force to know that you are trust worthy. I've never seen anyone other than you my whole life defending me and to a certain point dad but he seems to always seem to have no spine especially to mom."

"Are you remembering more?"

"Yes, and I think that movie removed it or helped removed what wasn't broken or it was me meditating on it afterwards. And it seems you always have been protective of me and I cried into you even if I was reluctant to have a relationship with you other than a friendship even if we did argue a lot I seem to always remember that. Were we really friends before? This isn't something I remember after the fire."

"Not really, we really got under each other nerves and you were fed up with me mostly because of me being over protective of you and that your mother forcing you to write to me every day. Other than that yes we were on friendly terms though my mom and dad or your parents never saw it because I could take you. The reason being we are 8 years older than each other are which is why we weren't friends and were never on the same level to be friends. If you need any more help trying to figure things out let me know."

I just nod my head before he decides it's time to make out again. This make out session lasts for around an hour before he fully breaks and he seems to have left quite a few hickies on my neck and chest because I finally see them when I go into the bathroom to get ready. Grumbling about it may not help but I wish he could not leave so many hickies when he wants to have a make out session. Once I am done I leave before Tony can come in and do what he needs. Before going I do try to contact Luke or Annetta since they should be getting ready to leave and Han seems to be getting ready to leave. Annetta picks up.

"Hey, Suzie," she greets.

"Hi, Annie," I reply. "How has things been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Interesting to say the least, I had a few things happen yesterday. You know the Lords of Peace?"

"Yes"

"Bartolo transferred the title to me yesterday along with 2 other things that I'm not too thrilled about but once we are done, can I talk to Luke? I have a question for him."

"Sure, but that's cool what are the other two?"

"Anthony's grandmother petitioned for Anthony and I to marry now and won. Grandma tried to stop it but failed at it now we have to marry within a year of me coming back so next June we have to be married before legal actions are taken. We have no way to fight this so we are trying for next month when you are here so we will be within the time line. This was done without anyone's knowledge particularly the parties involved. I do want you to be here which is why are trying to get it in when you are here, is it still set for late July you'll be here?"

"Yes, what's the other thing? You sound angry not just irritated like this would be."

"Bartolo isn't in good grounds with Anthony or me right now. He found a video recorded by dad of the abuse I have sustained by the hands of our mother and had me watch it when I don't think if I didn't want to have watched it. The synopsis of the video was I receiving the cruciatus curse, several hexes, physical beatings, and her calling me names that I couldn't remember because she put apparently a faulty memory charm on when I could remember the spankings and some things but not to this extent. After the movie Anthony and Bartolo got into an argument about whether or not I should see it. I do not know what to make of it and still putting what pieces together. That is why I'm angry."

"Anyone would be," she states.

"There is no need to tell me those things," inputs Luke as he comes in sight. "I was just coming in when Annetta came in before me. Just continue meditating and things should get clearer for you, is there another reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, can visions come in a dream form? I had one earlier today and it felt like a vision but I have had never had them invade my dreams so I'm uncertain."

"Yes they can come in dreams so it isn't unheard of so if it felt like a vision it most likely is. What was the vision?"

"I was happy, Tony and I were married and had 3 daughter and a son all of us were playing in a field of purple flowers and it appeared to be on Earth. It was rather cut and dries no mangled mess to deal with; not to mention, we were in love. I was just wondering if it was a vision instead of a dream."

"No this is a vision and you know things always change but it seems there will be unforeseen things that may cause this to happen. But this could also change. The interpretation, is what you said is cut and dry that you will eventually be happy with this marriage and in love along with having children. You could also be happy of other things as if you aren't in danger and so forth. I normally don't say this, but if you want you could strive get this vision true because everyone deserves happiness and it doesn't seem you ever got that. Of course then, this may without you trying much anyways. Does Anthony know about the vision?"

"Yes, he asked if I had a bad dream because apparently I was crying so I told him that it was happy and he said 'That must have been lovely'. But that's it and breakfast will be done shortly but I just wanted to tell you guys that."

"Ok, call whenever you fell like it but it is good to hear from you even if things aren't going as they planned. I will also have a gift for you when I come next because I got the ok from the magical community to bring it along with things for schooling that you guys will most likely enjoy since others will not have them."

"I will, see you guys soon."

"Bye"

I hang up before finally going to the dining room which Tony is already there and he looks at me.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"Talking to Annetta and Luke," I reply sitting beside him. "They know what happened yesterday and the vision which Luke said it isn't unheard of the visions also to use dreams as a medium."

"Got it"

We eat breakfast in silent and is seems Daisuke and Ursa are getting used to the collars. They eat so we have to wait to walk but Tony shows me what he is looking at are modest houses and are majority 3 to 4 bedroom houses meaning this are probably all what he can afford. Appearing to be in good neighborhood, I can most likely ask the relator if there is a gym in the town and were it might be located. After the Higahers are done eating us does a half an hour walk and hopefully we can run this afternoon with no problems? When we get back we just make sure to get them in the house and I'm looking for a car to go to the realtors.

"Where's the car?" I ask absent minded.

"We are going to apparate to the relators. I know you are probably used to that in outer space but your dad and mother apparated all of you guys with what is called a side-along apparition," replies Tony. "We don't own a car so it is the only way we can get to realtors. The one I had a few days ago was dads and he needs it today to take back Han to his ship so this is how we go."

"Got it but you used the car when we went on our date."

"As to not to attract attention from non-magical people and non-force sensitive because the park they go to their as well not just witches and wizards. It would catch attention if we apparated to the park. And we need to go now."

I grab his arm before he apparates to the realtors which looks like a magical realtors which I am familiar with because dad took me to one at 9 talking about a few things since it was months before the fire. After getting there and the realtor comes in.

"Anthony McCaden," states a small female. "Who is this with you? Is that the person you've been telling me about that you are arranged to marry?

"Ms. Siobhan O'Byrne, how great to see you again, yes this is my fiancée due to the arranged marriage. Susanna this is Siobhan O'Byrne and Ms. O'Byrne this is Lady Susanna Rizzo. She just got the title of Lords of Peace on her side but we are to tell you what we want today."

"Ah, yes, come with me since you are earlier and it is nice to see you Lady Rizzo."

"Please just call me Susanna," I state.

"As you wish," she replies and we go to her desk.

At the desk, there is two people there one being my godfather Lucius Malfoy and he has a softer look on his face than I have ever seen. There is another person that I'm not fully aware of but looks familiar like the wizarding president Zachariah Beckert. I can only tell that by the way he is dressed which his in a plain black suit that has the American flag and the American wizarding flag. But his salt and pepper hair and bright blue eyes seems to be looking at a house.

"Sorry, about this but President Beckert and Lord Malfoy said they would help with this and pitched in more money than what you are going for," inputs Ms. O'Byrne. "This apparently has to do with Lady Rizzo and the government said if you don't like one that they are willing to give you as a gift they will leave money along with Lord Malfoy to expand your search or to fill up your house. This means you'll just have the deeds and no mortgage. I wasn't aware of this until only a few minutes ago."

"Of course, I fully understand but does that mean what we want can't be incorporated?" replies Tony.

"We can restructure the house to anyway you want," state the person. "I'm the president of magic Zachariah Beckert and Lady Susanna Rizzo it is nice to see you in person if I can't see your sister in person since you two surveyed the fire by being dragged out even if the person was after you. We are actually done with your house that we would like to give you and everything is paid for so you'll just get the deed. We don't want you to worry about a mortgage but before we go I would love to see the house in Italy so we know what we are comparing it off of."

"Of course, I have it with me but it is an old house that is approximately worth 25.5 billion Galleons now when I overheard mom and dad talking about it one summer."

I hand over the papers that I was given yesterday for the house and it does have the picture of a bigItalian Villa. He seems to be impressed but I have my doubts they could actually make something like that here without having us pay something. Giving it back to me, he smiles.

"It's a nice mansion but would you mind something smaller than that house?" the President asks.

"I don't mind," I reply. "To be honest this house was mainly used as our summer home in Italy and I was probably going to keep it that way unless I get a job in Italy. Since my grandpa came here, no owners of the mansion actually lived there full time but more summer residence. Though, I would love to retire there someday. It is very luscious there and with being surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea makes it even lovelier. Also I don't expect you guys to recreate this."

"Good thing, but it is a lovely house and I can see why you would use it more of a summer residence when you live here not Italy. But we shall go see the house and your godfather wanted to see it and we are still seeing your sister's construction."

"We are both getting a house?"

"Yes, hers is still in construction only because unlike you have been trying to help and has everything set up. She was the one to suggest it and the government approved it to happen and she wanted to help but with yours it was hard to tell you. Not only because you were gone away but because Annetta was making it that she only wanted one not you but we didn't think it was fair to you."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind me interjecting here," interject Tony. "I wasn't aware of this either and was searching for a house for the two of us to live in and we are getting married within a month because the government forcing us because my grandmother petitioned. You could have made me aware since it is in her work up that I am her fiancé and last time I checked an arranged marriage is almost as good as marriage for the Taloni Tribe."

"It is but with your family we had a snag namely Pamela Watson petitioning for you two marry making it kind of hard to tell you and not what's going on. I received word yesterday it was behind your back and you guys didn't ask her to do that by Clarice Delany which we thought you were when she was petitioning. But the ruling is final and you cannot back out of the ruling even if you weren't aware."

"Don't worry; the wedding will be done next month when her sister comes late next month. I was mostly asking why I wasn't told this because I was saving up money to buy a house for the two off us so you could get our inputs not the drama that unfolded. Not only that but this probably would have saved me time and money in the beginning of the hunt because right now the realtor knows what I want but not Susanna's wants so I was holding off buying until she got here."

"You are good to your fiancée, Susanna," observes Lucius. "I heard that you got into a fight with Bartolo about what he showed you two and she was too scared to do anything. Elliot and Rosalia wrote to my family and me about it. If we would have known he was showing that one of us would have been at the house."

Ok so I may not like my godparents much because I what I can sense but it doesn't mean they am good to me. In fact with them only having a son and also wanting more children but can't have any more from they treat Annetta and I as if we are their own daughters when we happen to see them. Also they, or at least Narcissa, when we were on earth sent a lot of gifts our way even if mom and dad could get them.

We leave for the place and again I'm going with Tony and we apparate to a slightly lager house that Tony was looking at from the outside but then again it seems to be built in a pueblo style even with the circle area of the house looking more modern. It is rather brown and looks like it fits in with the other houses around so at least it isn't sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Well this is it," states President Beckert. "Has 6 bedrooms, 5 and 1 ½ baths and 2 floors and the second floors, 7,567 square feet and 1.28 acre lot."

"How much would this cost if we were to actually buy it?" inquires Tony.

"The realtor said it would go for 113,267 Sickles, 7 Bells, and 7 Spangles* and before you ask Lady Rizzo, it does have a gym built into it. Or at least a weight room since we did get some info from Luke Skywalker and him kindly suggested that for you. Also besides this semi-circle driveway, that is what it is called right, you have another place to have cars if you so need them which are a 3 car garage and drive way. And was designed to be a modern pueblo house but with more class and refinement. As I said this is the governments gift to you and your fiancé because of the fire and you will be marrying him one day."

"I don't know what to say," I reply. "I really don't but I would love to see the inside if that is alright?"

"Of course, we can give you the tour. And there are 3 fire places before we take the tour."  
O'Byrne takes us a tour around the house and it seems to just need furnished and decorated which will probably be at our money but we can get what we want. The only thing that was furnished was the workout area with weights, exercise balls, and yoga and Pilates items that will make for a well balance work out. All over I do like it but Tony and I probably have to have it out whether we can afford to furnish this place.

"And that's it," she states stopping in what is to be the living room. "So how do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous, not something I would expect to get let alone," I reply.

"I love it to and if I had the money I would have loved to look at bigger houses," adds Tony. "It is definitely something to think about but I don't know how I will top this with my budget now."

"Are there any concerns whatsoever?" inquires Beckert.

"My only concern would be how we will be able to furnish this…" I answer

"Don't worry, when I set my budget I did set it low enough we could furnish it," informs Tony. "I can easily afford furniture for this place. You are sure this is free to us?"

"Yes, and we do have money left over to help you furnish the whole place in fact the whole thing so that doesn't come up as well. We'll just give you the money and you can go on. You can sign the title, deed to day since everything is paid off, we'll pay everything in full to the realtor, and you can start shopping to move in this place. But we'll let you talk and decide if this is what you want."

They leave and we just sit out on the patio.

"Well, do we pass this offer up or take it?" I ask. "I know as a child I shouldn't be worried about this but I've been forced to grow up so much that a stable home is a good thing. But I wasn't expecting this to happen and I don't want to take the governments money and I have never heard of this before were they build a house for the survivors."

"I agree with you that they don't do this at all and you shouldn't be worried about a permanent house at your age but you aren't most kids your age. Annetta made them do this for the both of you and you got a surprise but I have a feeling this is all adding up to what Annetta is demanding. I love this house and I really think this should be taken it is just everything with it."

"What will happen about the stuff you did before?"

"I have an approval for a mortgage that I haven't taken out yet so it won't cost me anything. We can check before we sign just so we know because we will own this house not the bank or anyone. I was just approved probably a month before you came so we could make this decision together and I haven't really taken it out yet. Looking at houses well as much as my time was wasted no money was thrown down the toilet."

"So this is ago?"

"Yes, since us both love it. We should head back since that is where they are."

I nod my head before we return to the office. Everyone is there and O'Byrne looks at us.

"So what is the decision?" she asks.

"We will take it," replies Tony. "Just one question about the mortgage, I don't have to pay that off since it isn't being in use, right?"

"No, it is not so you don't have to pay since it never got invoked by the bank and I will let Gringotts know that you don't need the mortgage anymore. Also Lady Rizzo's name though she will sign now will not show until she is 18 and will update then automatically along with the signature on the deed and title since her last name will change in a months' time. And I believe you guys signed yesterday the deed and title for the Italian mansion."

"Yes we did," I add.

We do the signing what we need to know and wait for a few minutes before we can leave since she gets everything in a folder organized.

"You two can move in today if you so desire but I suggest getting furniture for it first. Since the president can notarized this and it is already, but it has been good working with you Mr. McCaden."

"Same here"

We leave once we are given the keys and Lucius follows but we just drop off the documents back in the lock box since no one is home and get the insurance covered. The people at the insurance was surprised that it was closed today but they didn't seem to mind even if they are wizard who said it would take normally a week to close normal houses.

"I think you two should start shopping for not only the house but what you need for the wedding," states Lucius. "You said it was end of next month?"

"Yes, but we really haven't discussed anything about looks, location, food, anything other than we want my grandmother to officiate the wedding and I still need to get her schedule also wanting it family at this point. And even then I at least don't know where to start with all of this and I think location and food are the big things before we buy anything else for the wedding not to mention we just learned it yesterday," I reply.

"Nothing is going to be expensive, Mr. Malfoy," adds Tony. "I agree with Susanna that we have to get the big stuff out of the way first so we know how much we have left to buy clothes out of a budget and how this is all to come together. Right now the 1st week of August I have a trip for Susanna and I to go to a beach in Texas which is the week before I have to go in and get everything settled in. If this is about Narcissa wanting to join Susanna in shopping we will let you know if she wants her there but right now the actual shopping for her dress or anything small before the big things are done. Now if it is the time constraint, we will get on it pretty soon but yesterday we were in shock and today really I thought we would be extremely busy."

"Of course, I didn't see it that way and it is probably better to get the bigger things done sooner but I never had a rushed marriage. I was just worried things will not get done which is why I said something nor did I know that you just found out. I'm sure Narcissa would like to go with you when you do go finding for a dress. If you need any help at all don't hesitate to ask no matter what it is," he states.

"If it arises we will let you know," I reply before he says goodbye and leaves.

For the rest of the time in the shopping district we get the ring resized, look, and buy furniture for the house which we pretty much find what we need and they said it will be in the house within a few weeks. We get back to his house once my ring is ready to pick up since it took a few hours and a small owl found us saying that the ring is ready. His family is back and most likely at that time took Han back to his ship.

"How was the meeting with Realtor O'Byrne?" inquires Daisy.

"Pretty good, President Beckert and Susanna's godfather, Lucius Malfoy, was there," replies Tony. "They were there because of a surprise that we didn't know was happening neither her nor I knew about it. The government was working on a house for Annetta and Susanna, Susanna's was done, and only a few miles from here actually near Lucinda Bruja Street. They even let us have money to furniture it and we still have plenty left over."

"When will it close?"

"It's already closed the president of magic closed it so we already have the furniture which will take 2 to 3 weeks for everything will be there and when we will move in fully. We will get notices here that things are being moved into the house soon. If you and dad want to see it, then we can show you guys now or when you want. But they didn't furnish it. Just give us time to write to the president to see if what we do about the money that is left over and a lot of it was high quality furniture but it was overdone and to write to Shima to get her response."

"Let me ask your father but I'm sure we'll want to see it today."

She leaves and we start to write but he does the president which goes first as I think how to word this to my grandmother.

_To President Beckert,_

_Sir, we are contacting you about extra money from getting furniture. It seems after shopping for furniture and even getting high quality pieces for the entire house we have excess money from furniture shopping. We do not know whether to give it back to you or keep it since you never said. We would love to give it back to you but something does feel right to us that you would not keep it but send it back to us. We know you are extremely busy and may not hear back from you until you get the chance. Susanna in particular after discussing this in length during and after shopping what is to be done with the extra money, doesn't feel like we should keep this and frankly I agree with her. What are we to do with the extra money we seem to have? Please reply when you can._

_Thanks in Advance,_  
_Susanna Violet Rizzo and Anthony Fin McCaden_  
_Susanna Violet Rizzo and Anthony Fin McCaden_

Tony is done before I am and I just started to write after an inspiration hit me.

_Dear Grandma and Nonno,_

_I'm back on Earth guys safe and sound and I would love to see you before school and what I'm about to ask of you. Yesterday we got some news that we have to marry in a year since Anthony's maternal grandmother, Pamela Watson, petitioned for us to marry because my parents being dead and that you tried to stop it from happening. Thank you for trying your best to prevent the marriage from happening before I was ready even if you did lose. Tony and I would like to know if you would be willing to officiate the rushed wedding for us. As of right now we do not know location or the exact date other than late July because Annetta is to return then. I understand that you may be busy or may not want to officiate a family wedding and if you cannot do it for any reason, we would love to have you two as guests if this is possible. If you are doing this, can you give us a date that will work better for you to marry us?_

_I hope I can see you soon,_  
_Susanna_

Anthony and I look over each other's letter before sending them off and I believe we will hear back from Grandma before we hear back from the president. At that his parents wants to see the house so we give them the tour of the house even if it is unfurnished yet. They seem to be taken back how massive this is.

"This is a big house and they even give you money to furnish it?" adds Conrad.

"Yes they did and we have everything we want coming including a TV, DVD, and a state of the art stereo," adds Tony. "Those will be coming within 3 weeks since the furniture store had everything we wanted besides the TV, DVD, and stereo which the store is holding until tomorrow which we will move them in and in temporary locations."

"This is a lovely house and letting you use money they gave you to furnish it, are they doing the same with Annetta?" inputs Daisy.

"Yes, but she is more involved in the process and her is still in construction," I reply. "I'm half afraid what hers is costing because we have extra money from furniture shopping and even getting a few decoration pieces that would go with the furniture. We sent a letter to see what we will do with the extra money."

"You are probably to keep it since they probably want you twos to be on an equal level money wise," answers Conrad. "But it is unheard of any government building a home for two people and this must have cost a good bit of money and then to let you furnish it even cost them more with the 6 rooms and the large living spaces. Not to mention the gym equipment is not cheap. Normally they will help with mass destructions but they don't go this far. Your sister has to be requiring an enormous and ridiculous request. But it seems you like it."

"Yes, we do, and didn't think we could top this house. I don't really want another mansion since I have one in Italy and I don't know what they are doing for my other siblings or if it is just us twins. This is big enough for me and I don't think we will fill up all the bedrooms and if we needed can have two in each bedroom if he continues to be the head of Awanyu and we have enough children to be in almost every bedroom," I state.

"Or we could do renovations on the house to make sure it has enough rooms," observes Tony. "It's not like we can't since we do own this and we can always renovate rooms to make more if that is the case. I love it and not something I truly vision but something much better. But I do want to be away from your house, no offense, and be on our own."

"It's no offence you are more stable on your feet than Vanessa and have a good career with you. I know you wanted to do something with potions or teaching after school and that is a very good career so teaching Potions at Walpi was probably a good decision for you. You can do both things that you love and have the girl you love beside you."

"Mother, you're embarrassing me in front of Suzie."

"Sorry but we should head back."

I just laugh a bit before going back to Tony's parents' house which my two owls with reply letters which wasn't what we were thinking to get back today. The letter from the president of magic gets opened first since it is rather important.

_To Susanna Violet Rizzo and Anthony Fin McCaden,_

_Sorry I should have told you beforehand if you have any extra what you are to do with it. Keep it, no ifs ands or buts. The reason being as of right now the extra equals as to so far what we put into Annetta's mansion and we might have to over the construction give you more to equal what is going on. This is the same with your siblings and what they picked and all but Gabriella picked a charity for me to send them to other than helping to start Bartolo's business. Gabriella's money again is going in to a house and is just as demanding as Annetta. You two may not have had a chance to say what you two wanted but knowing you two love the house and doesn't have to worry about paying for the house is fine. If any money that we spend on Annetta we will either sends to you unless you say to send them to other things._

_Sincerely yours,_  
_President Zachariah Beckert_  
_President Zachariah Beckert_

"Well that was unexpected at least we know everyone has it and most of them choose charity to give the money to," I observe.

"Yes, it is," adds Tony. "So do you want to do the extra money to charity?"

"If that is fine with you for any extra that comes up but I don't know what charities yet."

"It's more than fine with me considering we have my trust fund which is a lot maybe not as much as your inheritance and money as the Lady of Peace for your family. It's not as we don't need the money, other people need the money and can be used for good use. We'll just have to search and reply with the charity we want."

"I know, dad could stay home and not even work and even for several generations but every generation before worked as something and that is what was lived on and any extra was for what was wanted or put in the bank. I would like to continue that tradition of working despite having money to live off of and not needing to work."

"I didn't know that was a tradition but work ethic."

"It just seems most rich wizarding families that are rich don't work so I just see it as a tradition in the family."

"It's alright, you are still very young. Let's see what your Grandma sent."

_Dear Sue,_

_It's good to hear from you, and we were wondering when you'd come back. Augusto said he will talk to Professor Carter to see if we can have the wedding at Walpi along with the food so it shouldn't cost you or Tony even if you haven't said anything about otherwise pick something out. If this is jumping the gun let me know and I will stop him. As for officiating the wedding, I would love to and it will cost you nothing and I have nothing going on the end of July which is weird for me right now but I will keep it open right now. I will also like to see you soon so hopefully. Let me know what works for you and we can meet up somewhere._

_Love,_  
_Grandma_

It is good that she is willing to it for us. The next weeks leading up to the wedding goes fine and we get the area settled down which isn't Walpi due to us thinking that would be way too big. Nonno did offer their house next because of the big backyard and frankly that was taken up. My brothers did come, they all hugged me, and Gabriella just ignored me but whatever. Riccardo did have a girl with him named Kelly Johnson which I think something is going on between them.

*Go to harry potter fanon wikia and go to United States Wizarding Currency


	7. Wedding Day Is Here

Annetta came yesterday before coming down to Wintermere and she got a dress in space so that saved her time from getting one when she got down here. The night was rather fun since Annetta and Vanessa made sure there was some girl time and we had a makeover night with movies and popcorn. Gabriella wanted no part of it and just sulked until we all feel asleep. The next morning Grandma gets me up and I see things on the table meant for me to sign soon after the wedding one of which is changing my last name. July 28th is going to be our wedding anniversary from here on out and all of our immediate family has come including grandparents and my Godparents but that is it who is here other than dates here and there that our siblings brought and Clarice as a witness. Narcissa and Daisy are up as well but it appears they are getting my dress and things ready even if the wedding isn't until 5 in the afternoon then going for dinner at Polly's Restaurant and Hotel which is a large family restaurant and hotel in town and it has been booked.

"Can't I sleep in?" I ask. "I thought the wedding wasn't until the afternoon."

"Not really, you have some things to do before getting married not that most of it isn't done and won't take that long nor will this. It just needs done because of the tribe for the female the males are done last night. We will head down to the actual area of the reservation and the elders will pray and bless you. It won't take more than an hour."

"Ok, I'll get dressed."

Anthony stayed in the hotel which tonight I'll joining him before going on the vacation which technically is our honeymoon now for the weekend. After getting in shorts and a tank top along with putting my hair in a ponytail and putting flip flops on I am ready to go. Getting to a large area surrounded by pueblos there are the rest of the 7 elders one of them being Anthony's grandfather and husband to the cutoff grandmother. One of the females comes up to me.

"Are you a virgin?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply. "Why are you…?"

"Hannah, she's 11 and forced into this marriage by the government because of her parent's death. There is no way in hell she would not be a virgin still unless she has be raped considering I know they have an agreement to wait until they are married to have sex. Also I told you not to ask that before the blessing since it has nothing to do with the blessing unless they are pregnant where we bless the child and the mother. I know you want a pure marriage for everyone but nowadays that's give and take."

"Sorry Shima, this is your granddaughter?"

"One of them she is Susanna, remember, Hannah? I have several granddaughters since I had 3 children all of which had children of their own."

"Right, where are the others?"

"Still sleeping, since the wedding isn't until 5 and it is just family members most grandparents, parents, siblings, and Aunts and Uncles that they keep in touch with including if they have any children."

"Do you have lots to do for this?"

"Everything is set up but I am officiating this wedding as well so I can't stay long."

"Right," states Tony's grandfather. "And Pamela and I will be joining it as well so I understand the time crunch since we two want to get ready for the day."

At that I am sitting inside a circle with them forming the circle around me and have a few things one of them being the staff that Shima uses and is her wand. There is pastel pink and blue sheets and strings that I see and the most obvious along with a bow and arrows which I only heard given to select few mostly of very strong members of the tribe and usually notes a very strong marriage. They start to chant what I know of it, it is translated into this:

"Let this lady be protected, bear many children, toil the lands, and take care of her husband to be. Let her have patience, kind hearted, love, peace, and a warm home. Spirits hear our cries for this lady is about to marry later in the day and we wish that you watch over her and her husband. Protect her from all the evil spirits which wishes to see the marriage fail or weaken the marriage so we seek that you to strengthen this marriage and keep it together when times get hard. Let her know that she has a village that will help her if something horrible comes up and that we will help. Show her the way when things get dark."

The chant this for an hour while going around in a circle after the second chant and I can see a drum, wooden whistles and flutes, rattle, and other instruments that Taloni tribe uses. It safe that last night was technically Tony's bachelor party here since after the chant the male tribal celebrates it with him while the females like last helps to get the female ready. It ends with one of the members giving me the bow and arrow set.

Putting them on my back we head back but Grandma seems to be pissed off and I have a good idea why because they aren't supposed to come and she knows the guest list and all of them replies that they will come. I don't say anything until we are already driving.

"Grandma, I know we didn't invite them since Tony and I sent out the invitations to everyone and they weren't on the list nor do I remember getting a fake RSVP since they were to come to us," I state.

"I know but Daisy needs to know about this and she can tell Tony since you cannot see him until the wedding," replies grandma. "We will have to deal with it since they will come and make a huge scene because they are grandparents and Pamela causing drama. I do know they cut her off for nearly hurting either Tony or Vanessa but nothing more. It was years before you were born."

"Why did you guys pick a bow and arrow set for me? I know it symbolizes strength especially in a marriage and personal strength no matter what it is."

"We don't actually pick them whatever is seen in a Taloni trance at the announcement of the marriage is what is picked out. Yours just so happened to be the bow and arrow and you are right it symbolized a lot of strength no matter what but for a marriage it particularly means in the marriage. The item for Tony was similar but it means protection, which you know is a gun and only came in once the Europeans came. This marriage despite being arranged is very strong and you both want the same thing despite being opposites. But you two had many symbols in the vision but we had to use the first one right now. You two will get the second symbols when you get pregnant again since they probably will be predominate. If there is more than one symbol the 1st vision is the predominate vision and I do say both of you had the basket and house meaning a caring and stable symbol. Besides you had a bow and arrow set before the fire that you loved to play with when given the chance."

"Bart didn't show you the video?"

"We didn't let him show us the video otherwise he would have and are not happy that he showed it to you. At the time of the recordings, your father would send you to us when he could and he was filing for divorce and custody but they said he had to have proof of abuse and that was it. The video was mean for proof only and he made sure it was protected so your mother wouldn't destroy it which is how it survived the fire. He came to us the day after and before we got your owl. Has he said he's sorry yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him since then but it seemed he was trying to get a lot of people to watch it. Things have been cooling down but I know he is coming to it and hopefully we can talk beforehand."

"Hopefully, especially since things have calmed down since he did tell me about the argument and we stand with Tony that you shouldn't have seen it and we would have fought him to if you were with us."

I just look at grandma and it goes back to silent the rest of the ride back to her home. Annetta jumps on me once we reached the house and has a stupid grin on her face.

"Nervous, Sue?" asks Annetta. "I would be this is your big day and you are very young."

"No, Anna, I'm not nervous especially since you scared me half to death! I turned off for the moment sensing people around me other than when people touch me," I reply.

"Annie, stop jumping on people," I hear Bart's voice and he sighs.

Everyone tenses up and I just hope he will apologize sometime but I don't know when that will be. Looking at me, he sits down and looking at the floor.

"Suzie, I'm sorry for making you watch the video," he apologizes. "I wasn't thinking what would be best for you other than you needing to know but not at your terms. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can but right now I don't have much trust in you that you won't do that again and it will be a long time before that trust is back," I reply.

"What can I do to get the trust back and be a family?"

"I don't know, but how would you like it if you were made to view yourself being abused even if you had no recollection of it? I wanted to leave but you didn't let me and it is taking a lot of my meditation time to even start to get passed everything. You are still my brother and want what was best for me I get that. But that video, it doesn't seem anyone wanted me to watch it unless I wanted to so maybe a starting point is know that you aren't my guardian and cannot try and parent me. That was put on to Anthony after my parent's death even if he will be my husband by the evening."

"I'll try but you are my little sister and I do want to protect you no matter what even if you are marrying. Don't worry I did say I'm sorry to Anthony but he wanted me to tell you it even if I was coming to tell you this morning. I should get going I'm sure I have some duties to do as the self-appointed best man."

"We said we didn't want groomsmen or bridesmaids at this one because of the size of it."

"It's happened, your brothers are the groomsmen and Vanesa and your sisters are your bridesmaids. Now I have to get going."

He leaves and this is much different from what we planned since we didn't think there was much need for a bridal party for this wedding. It is just family members. For the most of the morning nothing is really done other than making sure I'm relaxed. The afternoon though we had a lot to get accomplished from getting my hair tamed to make up, and so forth. They get me into my cream colored 2 inches above the knee length belted dress with black peep toe heel that has a feathery bow on it. I am also wearing a rose gold pendent necklace that is just small circles, and a rose gold and diamond hoops along with the engagement ring which is on my right hand for now. Annetta is getting into this pink mullet dress with a floral printed kitten heel. Gabriella had this mid-thigh dark rose pink dress and a high similar colored heel. Vanessa stood out with her red one shoulder knee length dress with a multicolored heel. Narcissa has this very flow purple gown with nude heels while Daisy wears an aquamarine sleeved dress with plain black heels. Everyone does look nice and I guess my bridesmaids somewhat matches but not enough to tell they could be bridesmaids. Right now they are doing my hair which will take the longest since they are trying for a more loser curl and in a half up half down do which I have yet to see the results from them doing my hair.

●Tony's POV●

I am getting into my all black suit with a few rose gold accents on my watch and cuff links. The rest are getting into their suits as well dad has this red and black striped tie with his suit, Bartolo has this dark blue suit, Richhas a tan suit with a blue tie, and Gianni (polyvore) has a grey suit with a purple tie. Lucius seems to be in an all-black suit as well but I haven't seen much of him

"Getting nervous, Tony?" asks dad as he finishes up with his tie.

"Kind of," I reply. "I cannot believe I'm getting married right now and the person is still in school and too young to normally be married. They need to change the law about marriage of the Taloni Tribe arranged marriage upon death so even if there is a person petitions for them to marry without them knowing it won't go through. Everyone needs to be on the same page and it is forcing Susanna to mature faster than normal."

"It's going to be awhile before that is changed."

"I figured and why would Pamela and her husband try to crash this wedding? Let alone what would go through their mind? They cause too much drama and I know that is why we got the owl earlier so I don't need to read it. If they want to cause drama at this wedding then they can leave the wedding before we kick them out."

"I don't know other than thinking they are family and deserve to be there. What do you want to do with them there?"

"I will kick them out and if they stay for the ceremony they have to be out for the reception since we do not have the room for them at the reception. They are not going to ruin this for me or for Susanna. She doesn't need to see their actions and frankly I know she has never meet them so if they show their true colors first then she will not want them either. They will not be near my family no matter what even if they pull the family card especially when we have children."

"Speaking of children, when are you two planning to have them?"

"After she graduates from Walpi so around 6 more years before we start to have children. I do not want to chance her health right now nor put her grades in jeopardy by having a child while she is there. Now if it happens while she is in school we will have to go with the flow but it seems more ideal that she will be out of school than if she was in school. So don't expect to be grandparents anytime soon."

"I understand I take it you two don't know how many you want to have?"

"No, but how do I discuss that when Susanna is 11 and may not know how many she wants herself right now. I do not want to have as many children as she had as siblings that are too much for me maybe 2 to 3 children will be my number for children. I knew she grew up with a large family and she may want a large family but I am willing to compromise but I don't want 6 children but I can go up to 4 to have an even number. But I think we will have at least 3 children considering her dream or vision."

"Of course, with how young Susanna is we were figuring Vanessa will marry first but it seems she doesn't want to be married yet."

"Same here because the contract stated when she turns 18, out of school, and said yes is when she will get married not upon their death. I really wanted to uphold the contract despite having to bunk together upon their death because then I became her legal guardian as well. If Pamela hadn't stepped in that is what would happen so she would be a normal student not a student and wife to a teacher. I'm half afraid student will pick on her for that especially the girls. You don't know what they tried to do this past year to try and get their grade up in my class and I keep hearing how I'm the hot young bachelor despite them not knowing that I am engaged and an arranged marriage. If they find out that it is a student that is my wife then she will have a hard time in Walpi."

"Things will work out."

"I know."

●Susanna's POV●

"There done," states Narcissa as I see two curly strands around my face and the rest pulled away with it going down to past my mid-back where it normally falls in its natural state. "Makeup is even done. So what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous, Aunt Narcissa, and thank you," I reply looking at a rather neutral looking lips and cheeks but a smoky eye.

"You are quite welcome and the others are getting theirs done. Lucius and I haven't been the best godparents to you or Annetta but your mother scared us if we ever got in her way. We might have been in the same organization at one point but she was different almost like my sister, Bellatrix, when we became friends but something didn't seem right. She made it clear we couldn't see you two very often and could only send gifts. We obliged but we do want to see you two more."

"We'll see but I'm not sure what will happen. If we are being truthful, whenever you were around and still now something with the situation doesn't feel right but I cannot put my finger on it. It is very elusive but I know something has happened and it seems in a way you guys go to who is more powerful and the same ideals as you are. I could be wrong but it is only my observations of what I've seen and it's hard to trust people like that not that you don't have morals but a bit flaky in away. It seems I can read situations and inherited dad's familial gift of the seer portion and being a Jedi or at least force sensitive makes me a little bit more attuned to what is going around me even if I don't have a suspect in mind. Loyal to principles and believes while loyalty to people are two totally different things and I wished not to be used in such of a manner that I am to further a cause and then dumped when I'm not longer useful or another stronger person comes along. If you do, all communications from me will cease to exist."

"We couldn't do that to who we consider family and you and Annetta we consider we consider you two as our daughters. And we don't do that now."

"Then prove it, money will only get you so far in life and material items no matter how will they are made either deteriorate over time or I cannot take them with me when I die. Not once in my life have I seen you or Lucius prove what side you are on making me fear that you will flack other than family but technically I am not family, I am only a goddaughter of your friend. While it is like family and close like family, but I fear that since we do not have the same blood flowing through us that after a while I will be thrown to the side. No matter how hard I meditate this fear will not go away. This has resulted in me seeking answers and I know Master Luke Skywalker will not have those but either you or Uncle Lucius. I understand mother putting barriers to keep a secret and if that is the case then I am sorry because I got the wrong impression."

"And you want to clear it up. Yes your mother put impossible barriers for us to visit regularly and we were very rocky with our relationship because she and your dad said we would play a major role in you and Annetta's lives which never happened. We were flaky to her and we tried not to be for you two. It just wasn't possible without you guys noticing since your dad did tell us you were force sensitive and would be very perceptive from the family trait and that. We don't know why she put the barriers up and we don't question it now. Whatever happened she didn't want us to know about is in the past and we have to move…"

"Forward, I know. And I'm aware you know what happened because either Bartolo or Aunt Rosalia and Uncle Elliot told you about it. I have regained back memories after meditation on it every day for a month not to mention Bartolo showing me the video. It's not something I wish to relive again or do to my children when I have them."

"Yes, we are. As Lucius said before, do not hesitate to contact us if you want anything even if it is just for conversation you need some outlet even if it isn't us."

I sigh and just hang out until time says I have to be hidden but I see Shima in her dress, as well as Clarice, Alexa, Pamela and everyone trying to get her and her husband out, Anthony's maternal grandmother, an elder from the tribe since she is a close friend, and all the grandfathers . At that time I do make sure in my swimsuits are packed for the weekend and thankfully I don't need much. I do hear the boys come in as I wait with my sisters, I finally see Lucius, and I have a sneaking suspicion he is walking me down the aisle because my father is dead.

"I take it you are walking me down the aisle?" I inquire.

"Yes," he replies. "We will try to be better godparents, Narcissa told me what you two went over in brief when I got here. Your mother made it impossible."

"I know Aunt Narcissa told me. How much longer will I be up here?"

"Just a few more minutes before we can get down and I got Pamela and her husband out so they shouldn't be bothering you guys for the wedding."

I just nod my head and I guess we are waiting for someone to come up and tell us we can come down but there has to be an order. It was Daisy that came up in ten minutes saying everything was ready for us and Vanessa heads out first followed by Gabriella and then Annetta before Lucius and I leave together but I am wobbling on the heels since I have never worn them before. Walking in them is weird to say the least. Not to mention in heels I'm almost the same height as Lucius since he is about 5'11" and right now I'm probably around 5'5"-5'7". I can hear music playing but it is most likely from the radio which I saw had been moved outside.

Going down one by one seems nerve racking but at least Pamela doesn't seem to be here and hopefully won't come back. Even if I don't know her well or seen her I have heard stories about the drama she causes. Everyone stands up by the time we reach what small roles of chairs there is and Tony is just smiling. At the end Lucius is in between for now.

"Family and friends we have gathered here today to witness a union in holy matrimony between Anthony and Susanna in marriage," starts Grandma. "And who gives this young lady's hand in marriage?"

"My wife and I do," replies Lucius before kissing my cheek and sitting down.

"The commitment that the two of you are about to make is the most important commitment that two people can make, you are about to create something new, the marriage relationship, an entity that never ends. As you stand here today, are you now prepared to begin this commitment to one another?" she goes on.

"We do," we both reply though mines a little bit quiet.

"Have you come here with a clear conscious of everything that has come in the past and willing to move forward from it?"

"We do"

"Anthony and Susanna, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of what characteristics between you two have brought you here today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail- as these do to every relationship at one time or another –focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment you can remember that the sun is still there; and if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight;

"Anthony Fin McCaden, do you have this young lady to be your wedded wife?"

"I do" replies Tony.

"Do you love her and comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Susanna Violet Rizzo, do you have this gentlemen to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," I answer.

"Do you love him and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Since your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before your family by repeating after me:

"I, Anthony, take you, Susanna, to be my wife, to have, to cherish, and to hold from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live," dictates Grandma.

"I, Anthony, take you, Susanna, to be my wife, to have, to cherish, and to hold from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live," replies Tony getting my ring.

"Susanna, take this ring as the sign of my love to you," adds Grandma as the ring gets slipped on.

"Susanna, take this ring as the sign of my love to you," mimics Tony holding the ring there.

"I, Susanna, take you, Anthony, to be my husband, to have, to cherish, and to hold from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live," Grandma turns to me.

"I, Susanna, take you, Anthony, to be my husband, to have, to cherish, and to hold from this day forward, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live," I repeat getting the band for Anthony since Tony slipped it in my one hand.

"Anthony, take this ring as a sign of my love to you," states Grandma.

"Anthony, take this ring as a sign of my love to you," I reiterate.

"Anthony and Susanna, in so much as the two of you agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, joining of your hands and the rings given, by the authority vest in me by the state of New Mexico, I know pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony McCaden."*

Tony cups my face as my hand goes behind his back as we kiss before breaking and turning around to go back in the house to sign the needed papers. Those will be sent by owl before we go to the restaurant. The guests other than the witnesses hang out in the backward talking and having small things that Winky and Dobby made to occupy them. I sign the papers first though we look them all over before actually signing them. My last name will change the marriage will be finalized by the courts and hopefully we can get a copy of the marriage licenses after they are done with the filing. How soon that will take I have no clue but they said it would be official by the time I go to Walpi.

After signing of the papers Tony makes sure my suitcase is with us before going to the restaurant. A worker does get my suitcase up to the room. Heading to the room that was reserved for us, Tony I can sense is relieved. Not that I blamed him this was a stressful time to get us married and so forth so I'm relieved as well that it is done. We weren't to marry now. Whom we have here claps when we come in before sitting down and eating. Dinner is mostly filled with congratulations but I do notice another male with Lucius and Narcissa that isn't Draco and I thought they only had one son. We did talk to them a bit to find out that they took in their nephew once his parents died. Surprisingly Lucius paid for the dinner even if we were prepared to pay for it. Gifts are not here at least mostly money right here and a lot say the gifts are at the house.

Tony afterwards carries me into the hotel room and sets me on the bed before starting a make out session for a few minutes. Breaking he has a big smile on his face and moves some of my hair. For some reason I am falling for him or I believe that I am but only time will tell but I didn't not like to be forced to marry now. It has happened so there is no way to change the past and we made sure this was official and not lying since that could also get us in trouble and more so if we never married.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. McCaden," he states. "For now and always this will be our anniversary even if we have our vowel renewal on a different date. I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. McCaden," I reply.

"Are you sure you want to do it tonight? You are still too young and being married doesn't mean we have to have sex. And there is no way I am going to force you to have sex with me no matter what, I can find other ways to relieve myself. You may think you are ready but you still aren't mature enough that people will be for sex in my opinion."

"Yes, I'm sure and you aren't forcing this decision on me. As I said before I trust you and really I believe I'm falling for you. If you are afraid you'll hurt me, you won't, and I've seen it, Tony. I also know you have been ready for this for a very long time so why shouldn't we do this?"

"I don't know but if you are sure then I don't see why this wouldn't hurt."

"Then stop talking about it and do it."

Tony just looks confused for a moment before getting back in a make out session. I know why he is apprehensive about this and frankly this is for the Taloni Tribe is somehow different for the law. There are no statutory rape charges if the two are arranged to be married or already married from a petition. It's not as he will get into trouble.

●Annetta's POV●

We are spending the late hours after the wedding at grandma's and nonno's house only because most booked a hotel room for that one night and the majority has left anyways back to their house other than the Malfoy Family who is at their hotel room as well. But the rest of my siblings and Tony's family is here.

"So, are they doing it?" pipes up Riccardo breaking the silence realizing that Susanna is married and she was forced to marry.

"Most likely," I reply

"So how soon will they have children? I don't think it won't be too much longer before we hear she is pregnant probably w/in the next few years nor will she make it through schooling w/o getting pregnant. They are married so I do not see how or why the need to use protection," adds Gianni.

"They won't be pregnant for a while," inputs Vanessa. "He's taking a potion to make him shoot blanks for a while so Susanna's hormones don't get screwed up right away. The potions for girls is much worse than any muggle birth control and is only used in a short amount of time say like thinking of a one night stand otherwise the hormones for women are really out of whack many do not get back to normal leaving them infertile. The potion he is taking doesn't have those side effects on the male long term. The side effects of his are very short term infertility upon ending the potion and it may not always work if he doesn't take it correctly which is the same time and day weekly."

"How do you know this?" inquires Bart.

"I saw him taking the potion before and asked what it was so he told me."

We just nod our heads and do not say anything else. The evening goes find before all of us head back to our houses.

●Susanna's POV●

The morning after our wedding we leave for the beach in Texas for the days provided but thankfully apparition doesn't take long so we can spend the majority of the day at the beach. The hotel is on the beach and is a hotel run and operated by wizards so they weren't too surprised about the honeymoon with the age difference just the time frame for it. The weekend goes by fast but at least we got time at the beach before having to go to school even if I'm not exactly looking forward to that.

* * *

*Based off of Denton County Website's Stardard Vows PDF


End file.
